Love where you least expect it
by Pink Magic Marker
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the perfect couple,or not? Ever since Harry found out that Ron has a crush on Hermione, He starts to scare her into staying with him..scaring her turns to abuse..Little does Hermione know, she finds new love in who she least expects
1. Detention

A/N: Hi, this is my first ever Draco and Hermione fanfiction.. I hope you like it... it starts off Hermione/Harry..so all you Hermione/Harry lovers. I hope you enjoy! ( I rated this PG-13 but It MIGHT change to R later on..)  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Charachters belong to the creator J.K.Rowling...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Love where you least expect it~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Detention  
  
'Midterm-,' Snape spoke almost lazily, his beady black eyes surveying the class in utter most hatred, as he would rather be anywhere else than besides in that very class,'-I suggest you all study, to prepare for what I have in store for you,' he said as the class broke out into groans.  
  
'LONGBOTTOM,' Snape shouted as everyone turned to see Neville Longbottom, a forgeful, clumsy student who was Snapes least favourite student, half way sliding down his chair, evidently searching the class room floors for any sign of his lost toad, Trevor. 'I suggest you be prepared to fail, yet again Longbottom-,' Snape said loudly, as to make sure all of class heard,'- Because seeing how you failed last year, I see no reason why you wont fail this year..having it be much more harder.'  
  
Neville straighted up in his chair and whimpered silently as the Slytherins burst out into roars of laughter.  
  
Neville glanced over at his friend, and life saver in potions, Hermione Granger, who looked back at him with sympathy.  
  
'Don't worry-' she mouthed to him, she picked up her notes and pointed to them, '-I'll help you.'  
  
Harry Potter, Nevilles other friend and Hermiones boyfriend grined over at Hermione and put an arm around her.  
  
He whispered something in her ear that made her cheeks flush crimson, as she playfully punched him in the arm, laughing.  
  
Snape glance over at the two love birds, apparently disgusted with their affection for one an other, just as he opened his mouth to say something, sounds of laughter and chatter filled the hallways just outside of the Potions class room, indicating the end of class. 'Your homework for today-,' he observed the class as they anxiously fidgeted with their notes and quills, eager to leave,'-is to write a THREE PAGE ESSAY-,' he said loudly over the groans from many students, even Hermione,'-A three page essay on the many uses of the Shrivelfig. Class dismissed,' he finished, waving his hand carelessly to the side as the students filed out the double doors. 'Three pages!?-' Harry groaned as he and Hermione walked down the hall way, hand in hand, followed by their best friend, Ron Weasley,'- What the hell is he thinking?'  
  
Ron laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes, ' Obviously not Neville,' she said angrily, clutching her potions book tight, causing her knuckles to turn white.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, ' C'mon Hermione, it's Nevilles own fault Snapes disgusted with him, I mean, who can blame him? he can't do a thing-' he stoped him self seeing the furious look that was creeping upon Hermiones usualy lovely looking face.  
  
'Sorry..' he muttered looking down, turing bright red.  
  
Other than the fact that Hermione was dating Harry, Ron still had a small crush on her. Only the same crush he's had for her since their second year.  
  
Hermione sighed frustrated and turned to Harry, ' I have to go to muggle studies now, see you after your done with Divination!' she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry smiled after her and yelled,' I love you!'  
  
'Well, well isn't that sweet boys?' they spun around to see Draco and his two 'gaurds', Crabbe and Goyle sniggering, very amused.  
  
'Potter devoting his love to his mudblood, Granger,' he said in his usual lazy tone, he turned and look at Ron who looked as though he was ready to rip Draco apart with his bare teeth,' Whatssamatter Weasley? are those tight, old, hand-me-down robes finally getting to you? your looking a bit red in the face, or maybe your mother just-' he was cut off as Ron lunged at him, knocking him off his feet.  
  
'Get off me Weasley!' he shouted as Ron began to punch him vigorously.  
  
Harry was just about to cheer him on as an ever so familiar voice stopped him. 'Whats going on here?' Snape said as he stepped nearer,' Weasley get off of Malfoy, both of you in my class room now!,' He took Ron and Draco by the collar of the robes and slowly guided them towards his class room, ignoring the sounds of laughter from the other students in the hall way. Turning around slightly he beckond for Harry to follow. ' Why don't you join us Potter?' he said his lips twisting into a thin awful smile.  
  
Just than the bell rang, as everyone who was watching the scene hurried off to class, Harry trudged behind them cursing Draco siently. Draco, Ron and Harry stood infront of Snapes desk looking at one an other as if daring one of them to speak first. 'Fighting in the hallways...-' Snape said just as Harry was about to open his mouth to speak,'- You can only guess how much detention this is going to bring you...,' he said looking directly at Ron and Harry. 'I wasn't fighting professor!' Harry cried as Ron gave him a dirty look and muttered,' thanks..give me all the credit..' Snape looked dangerously at Harry and raised his eyebrows,' From what I saw you were' 'But-' Harry began.  
  
'No 'but's',' he said pulling out his quill and ink, writing who-knows-what on three sheets of parchment. 'Not another word, now go to your next class before I assign you even more detention,' he said handing each of them a slip of parchment. They bustled out into the hallway, detention slips held tight in their hands and a grim look on each of their faces.  
  
'Great going Weasley,' Draco spat as he looked him up and down and shook his head bluntly, he turned to Harry and smirked,' Wish your girlfriend could see you now, eh Potter?' he said, laughing to himself he turned on his heel and marched cockily down the oppisite hallway.  
  
Harry glared after him and started the other way when he heard Ron shout,' THE BASTARD!'  
  
He spun around to see Ron marching furiously up to him,' LOOK! GO AHEAD, JUST LOOK AT WHAT HE ASSIGNED ME!'  
  
Harry took Rons detention slip from his hand and read aloud ;  
  
Name: Ronald Weasley  
  
Reason For Detention: fighting with pupil in hallway  
  
Detention: Monday; midnight, hospital wing cleaning out bed pans ('I've done that once before!' Ron moaned).  
  
Tuesday; noon time ('Lunch..'moaned Ron once again) kitchen, cleaning dishes with the houselves.  
  
Wednesday; 9:00 p.m Dungeon, scrubbing floors.  
  
'Thats total bullshit!' Ron yelled enraged, yanking the piece of parchment with his detention written on it from Harry,' I can't belive Snape would stoop this low!'  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at his own detention slip, which, to Harrys relief, wasn't half as bad as Rons. Name: Harry Potter Reason for Detention: fighting in hall ways along with pupils  
  
Detention: Monday; midnight, Astronomy towers, scrubbing floors.  
  
Harry smiled slightly.The Astronomy towers were all round, so scrubbing couldn't be that difficult of a task to do, quick and less painful than Rons scrubbing out bed pans.  
  
He looked over to Ron to see him looking down at his detention slip, cursing siently.  
  
'C'mon Ron, we're late,' he said and he started down the hall ways towards Divination.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far, I'll update soon, please, review and tell me if you like or dislike this fic so far..should I continue? 


	2. Professor Trelawneys 'Heartbreaking' pre...

A/N: thanks for all who has read this so far, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to the creator J.K.Rowling...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Professor Trelawneys 'Heartbreaking' prediction  
  
  
  
Professor Trelawney looked up from her crystal ball as Ron and Harry clamored into class, which was in the north tower and the only way to reach that class was to climb up a silvery ladder through a trapdoor.  
  
'Ah yes-,' she said turning her misty eyes towards the two,' I knew you two would be coming in late, my inner eye see's all,' she said wisely, gazing back down at her crystal ball. 'Take a seat boys,' she said waving her hand towards two fat, frilly poufs that sat around a circular table. Ron glanced over at Harry and sighed, walking ever so slowly towards the frilly poufs looking at them as though they were a pair of pink frilly Dracos.  
  
'I was just about to predict something...I'm glad you two can join us..' she said, her eyes still on the crystal ball as if it were a television screen.  
  
She started to shiver shaking her body back and forth, which looked oddly like the 'wave' and moved her hands back and forth, her eyes still glued to the crystal ball. Ron went into a mad coughing fit which only Harry knew was a strangled laugh, and smiled trying not to look at Professor Trelawney's weird 'dance'.  
  
In one swift movement she slammed both hands on her little round tea table and became very still.  
  
'Hmmmmm,' she began to hum,' Mmmmm..mmmmm' her eyes fluttered to the back of her head and than came back and she looked over at the class.  
  
Parvati and Lavender squealed with excitement and squirmed in their chairs, staring at Professor Trelawney with anticipation.  
  
'Ooh...Oh my!' she said scanning her crystal ball with her massive eyes,' my..my..my..' she looked around the classroom shaking her head sadly.  
  
'What do you see Professor!?' Lavender squealed, unable to hold her excitement anymore.  
  
'My dears-,' she said, looking back at her crystal ball,'-My inner eye tells me that one of my students in this very class room will suffer from a heartbreak..' she said tut'ing silently. Ron and Harry looked at each other and tried not to laugh by picking at the wax that melted on the lace table cloth from one of the many dripping candles that cluttered the room.  
  
'You mean..like..a heart attack?' asked a fifth year hufflepuff student who looked at her in worry, clutching a tiny, frilly pillow. Professor Trelawney opened her mouth to speak but just then she turned her head back to the crystal ball and sighed.  
  
'Class is over..you are all dismissed,' she said siting back watching everyone climb out one by one down the trapdoor.  
  
'What a nutter!' Ron exclaimed as he and the rest of his classmates walked down the almost empty hall way, ' she let us out ten minutes early! Inner eye my ass!'  
  
Harry and Ron both burst out in laughter as they made their way down the great hall for lunch, which, thanks to Professor Trelawney, they had to wait ten minutes for.  
  
Harry waved to Hermione from the Gryffindor table as she scanned the crowd looking for them.  
  
'Hey!' she said sitting down in the seat that Harry had saved her ,'How was Divination?' she asked as she put away her muggle studies book that she was holding.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances than looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco was staring over at them with a smirk on his face, he held up a piece of parchment and pointed to it,' only one detention' he mouthed, smirking broadly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Hermione,' It was..interesting..for the most part, we both missed about half of it though.' Hermione raised her eye brows and looked at both of them in disaprovment,' What did you two do now?' she asked, sounding somewhat amused. 'Malfoy,' Harry said, he didn't need to say anymore, his name told her everything she needed to know.  
  
She sighed and looked over at Draco who was now staring at her.  
  
As soon as she looked over at him he quickly turned to Crabbe and pretended to laugh at something he said though Crabbe was just nibbling on a piece of carrot.  
  
She furrowed her brow than looked down at her plate and spent the rest of lunch listening to Harry and Ron talk about Professor Trelawneys 'rubbish' prediction.  
  
*later that night in the Gryffindor Common room*  
  
Hermione and Harry where in middle of snogging on a couch when Ron burst through the portrait hole looking harassed.  
  
'Whats the matter?' Harry asked as he sat up all the way, rearranging his glasses properly back on his face.  
  
Hermione sat up and blushed and suddenly became very interested in the carpet as Ron came over, looking annoyed and disgusted.  
  
'Sorry to break you two up-,' he said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice,' Harry we have our detentions tonight! and I have to scrub the bed pans again!' he said sighing angrily as he plopped down in-between Harry and Hermione (on purpose). 'Harry whats your detention?' Hermione asked as she looked up from the carpet.  
  
'Astronomy towers,' he said gloomily,' But hey, its better than scrubbing bed pans-' he said as Ron punched his side playfully.  
  
'Haha...It's horrible I tell you..just sick..and no magic!-' he said sitting back and closing his eyes,' -How much longer till we leave?' he asked opening one eye and looking over at Harry.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch, which was five minutes slow,' about three hours.'  
  
Hermione stood up just as Ron groaned and laid down where she was,' I should go to bed..erm..have fun in detention..' she said as she walked over to Harry and bent over, giving him a slow, romantic kiss on the lips.  
  
Ron let out a loud cough as Hermione rushed past him, up to her Dormitory.  
  
After Harry smiled past her, he turned on Ron,' Whats wrong with you?' he asked, siting back and resting his feet on the coffee table.  
  
Ron looked down at his hands and sighed,' I ... I still like her, you know?' he admitted, looking over at Harry expecting support, only instead of sympathy he saw an angry glint in his eyes.  
  
'Stay AWAY from my girlfriend,' he said slowly but cold.  
  
Ron raised his eye brows and held up his hands in defense,' Hey I only said I liked her, I didn't say I would take her away from you! geez Harry...' he trailed off and Harry's face seemed to relax a bit.  
  
'okay..sorry..got carried away you know..'he said holding out his hand,' are we okay?' he asked as Ron shook it.  
  
'Yeah...It's fine..'Ron said, and he put his hand down,' I'm sure I'll find somebody someday..' he said, sighing,' I just can't believe how lucky you are..she's great..' Harry gave a quick cold glance at Ron than sat back and smiled a bit,' Yeah..I love her..' he said smiling.  
  
A/N: I'll have the third chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think of it so far! shall I continue..? 


	3. Arguments

A/N: thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Charachters belong to the creator J.K.Rowling...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three: arguments.  
  
  
  
'I-I smell-,' Ron complained loudly at the breakfast table the next day,'- I had to clean out bed pans again! without magic!'  
  
Harry smiled and put his arm around Hermione, flexing one of his muscles. Ginny noticed that straight away and stared at him, continuing to bite on her fork even after she ate all the food off. 'Ginny-,' Ron said, nudging her in the side,'- I dont think Harry likes being gawked at by another girl unless its his girlfriend.' Ginny slid the fork out of her mouth and started to consentrate on the rest of her meal as Harry grinned and kissed Hermione softly on the cheek.  
  
Hermione looked up from her Arthimacy book and smiled. She set down her book and in a flash they were making out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Ron tried hard to think of something else as the two 'love birds' were doing what they were doing.  
  
He reached over and took her book, noticing a piece of parchment inside with their assigned homework written neatly on it.  
  
'Hermione?' Ron asked, please to see that Hermione broke off right away and turned to him, rather anxious to get back to Harry though.  
  
'Erm..yes Ron?' Ron grinned and held up the book,' I need help with my homework..I dont understand it..' he said innocently as he watched Hermiones face break out into a huge grin. 'Oh! finally your doing your homework! what do you need help on?' she asked eagerly as she leaned over the table, pulling the book in the middle so they could both look at it. Just..er..I just dont understand it-' he glance over at Harry who was staring at him with his eyebrows narrowed,'- at all!' he said, and grinned as Hermione leaned closer to him.  
  
She started straight away on explaining diffrent methods needed to complete the assignment, but all Ron could do was stare at her.  
  
And it wasn't at her face he was staring at.  
  
Harry noticed this straight away and yanked Hermione back quickly by the collar of her robes.  
  
'OW!'she shreiked jumping back in surprise. She looked at Harry with a shocked expression on her face,' Why did you do that!?' she asked, massaging the red line that had developed around her neck from being pulled,' That hurt-,' she exclaimed,'really hurt.' Harry apologised quickly and gave a furiouse nod towards Ron,' HE was looking down your robes, why the hell didn't you stop him?'  
  
Hermione crinkled her forehead and looked over at Ron, confused, 'Harry-,' she sighed rolling her eyes,' Ron wouldn't do that, would you Ron?' she said turning her eyes back to Harry,' Why would you blame Ron for something like that!? thats absurd!'  
  
Harry glared at Ron than finished eating his breakfast in silence as Hermione went on with explaining their work to Ron.  
  
  
  
~*Later that day*~  
  
  
  
Hermione walked in between her friend and boyfriend, as they still wouldn't talk with each other, laughing carelessly as they walked down to their Care of Magical Creatures class. 'Oh come off it you two,' she said trying to mend their problem,' Harry you know Ron wouldn't do that, and he didn't! so just-' she stopped her self when Harry turned to her and glared, in a flash he was walking quickly ahead of them, not looking back.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione to see sort of a confused and hurt look creeping upon her face.  
  
'Harry..?' she called, jogging up to him,' Harry? what has gotten into you..I dont understand..' she trailed off as she looked up at Harry as he stopped and faced her angrily. 'You dont understand!?-' he let out a fake harsh laugh ,' What a lie! I know how you fancy Ron, so dont mind me, I'm just here for the ride after all, right!?' he said staring hard into her eyes.  
  
Hermione didnt speak nor move as she looked into his eyes. His eyes never looked that cold, that mean since the last time she'd seen Malfoy call her something awful.  
  
'RIGHT!?' he repeated than stomped off to Hagrid's hut, where he was waiting by a gate full of what looked like chickens, only with pig snouts and hooves.  
  
'Alrigh' there Harry?' Hagrid greeted him as usual as Harry looked down glowering.  
  
Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows than turned his attention towards the rest of the class who were glancing curiously at the new creatures. 'Righ' then..' he said striding over to the gate,' Fer our lesson today we will be learnin' about the Kenouoves. They are tricky lil beasts' so yeh bes' be-' Hermione's thoughs wandered off as Hagrid started to explain about the Kenouoves care.  
  
Why was Harry acting so mean? Why didn't he see that this was all just a big mistake? That Ron didn't like her like that at all?  
  
She turned her attention back to Hagrid just as he was calling out partner names for this week ;' Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,' he said reading down his list.  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked over to Harry for support. Harry glanced quickly at her than turned back to Hagrid when he said, ' Harry Potter, Ron Weasley,' Hagrid winked when he said that, thinking that he and Ron were the greatest of pals.  
  
Harry kicked the dirt swiftly as everyone bustled over to their partners.  
  
'Granger,' she turned around to see Draco standing beside her,' Looks like your stuck with me...won't this be fun?'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to get one of the Kenouoves. As she reached the gate, a hand pulled her by the arm to the side of the cabin.  
  
Hermione gasped and turned around to see Harry leading her around to the very back where no one could see them.  
  
'Harry?' she said, wondering what he could possibly want now. Perhapes he wanted to apologise?  
  
She leaned against the wall expecting him to bow on one knee, apologising for all he was worth, but instead she felt his grip on her arm getting tighter...and tighter.  
  
'O-ow! Harry let go! this is starting to hurt!' she gasped as he leaned in close to her. 'Your going to stay with me,' he said in a dead whisper, his face so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath heat her face.  
  
'S-stay with you?-' she said trying to wriggle her arm free,'- Wh-what do you mean? you think im going to leave you!?' she asked as she felt tears burn in her eyes and he gripped harder. 'I know you like Ron, that stupid red headed Weasley,' he spat as he looked her straight in the eye,' Don't leave me for that pathetic, low class loser, he's not worth it,' he whispered, as he ever so slowly let go of her arm,' If you leave me..you'll regret it..remember that,' he finished than turned to walk away.  
  
Right as he turned the corner he ran smack into Draco. 'Taking some class time to do a little snogging are we?' he asked looking from Harry to Hermione,' I'm slowly failing because of you, come on and hurry up!' he said as Harry pushed past him.  
  
Hermione looked down and lifted one of her wrists.  
  
A small amount of blood slowly trickled down her arm as she stiffled a sob.  
  
'Granger?' Draco asked as he stepped near to her,' What was Potter doing to you?'  
  
Hermione dropped her wrist and wiped it on her robes,' N-nothing,' she said causualy as she walked with him to the gate,' nothing at all...' ~*~  
  
A/N: I know Harry would never call Ron that.. but.. I dunno this is how the story goes for now. Thank you SOOO much to danielle, C, mor, LuvBug,Shadow,MORNiNG StaR, Tropical flavoured Yama, Escritora, mystical, and Rorey126, I love the reviews they are so inspirational!  
  
I will try to continue soon I have had a lot to do lately so I haven't had time to write at all.  
  
Thank you all for reading this so far! Feel free to review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Squealing Madness

A/N: Im really sorry if these chapters seemed rushed, I'll try harder to put more detail in them :D thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and Hogwarts things belong to the ever so creative ( and my hero!) J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter Four: Squealing madness  
  
'See yer nex' class ' Hagrid's deep voice boomed as Hermione struggled to pick up one of the Kenouoves, which happened to strut away when she turned around for a brief moment to check the list of directions.  
  
The Kenouoves happened to have very sharp, spiky tongues and liked to lick people happily as a little dog would, therefore, Hermione along with the rest of the class were all severely scratched by the end of the lesson, which made the marks on Hermiones wrists blend in with all the other scratches.  
  
'Need help?' Hermione looked up as she caught one of the Kenouoves by the tail feathers causing it let out a loud 'Oink'.  
  
Draco was standing over her looking down at her attempt to catch the frightened thing and appeared to be trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Hermione noticed a friendly crinkle around his eyes that she didn't see much owing to the fact that he usual wore his devilish smirk and narrowed eye brows. She straightened up finally giving up trying to catch the jumpy little things (who were now trotting off oinking happily, scuffing the ground ). Draco Malfoy offering her -help-? She began to wonder if someone had spiked her pumpkin juice at breakfast and all that was happening really wasn't?  
  
The throbbing ache in her arms told her she hadn't been slipped something and that Draco Malfoy was indeed offering her his help. Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows,' Oh ha, -real- funny Draco-,' she said as Draco's friendly crinkle decreased,'- What are you planing on doing hmmm?' she asked placing her hands on her hips,' blow me off with another insulting joke? call me mudblood again? oh you haven't called me -that- in awhile is that what you were planing on doing-' She trailed off as Draco simply put his hands in his pockets, shrugged and shuffled away. She stood there speechless for a moment, gaping at him as he made his way up to the castle.  
  
.oO Draco Malfoy was actually trying to be kind to me.. that was possibly a once and a life time opportunity.. and I blew him off !? Oo. Hermione thought, shaking her head in amazement.  
  
'Hermione!' Hermione spun around and saw Ron jogging towards her, he too was scratched up and not looking very happy. Not happy at all. 'I hope you enjoy lunch, because I'm not going to be having any,' he said glumly as he approached her.  
  
Of course, his detention. Hermione smiled slightly and headed back towards the castle beckoning Ron to follow her,' I'll save you something.. okay?' she said, patting his back .  
  
Ron's worry lines disappeared in an instant as he gave a sigh of relief,' Thanks!' he exclaimed giving her a friendly hug,' your my life saver!' As Ron let go his release Hermione felt a sharp tap on her shoulder.  
  
She felt her heart start to pump rapidly as her stomach churned, she swallowed deep and turned around.  
  
Parvati and Lavender, her two best friends stood there beaming and giggling slightly, both there cheeks were red and there faces alight.  
  
Hermione's heart rate gradually returned to normal though her stomach was still in motion as though she was on a wild roller coaster ride.  
  
'Guess what!' Lavender squealed, bringing her hands up to her mouth to surpress her giggles. Hermione could only begin to guess.... .oO wonder what guy it is this time.. Oo. she thought.  
  
Hermione smiled and shrugged,' What??' she asked trying to sound excited but only managed to bring her voice to an abnormal squeak.  
  
That was good enough to fool them.  
  
'DEAN ASKED ME OUT!' Lavender shouted, jumping up in the air her arm flying wildly. Parvati let out a shrill squeal and hugged her best friend and both of them stood there for a moment shrieking.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if she would burst out laughing or... well.. she knew she would burst out laughing if she opened her mouth. They both looked so silly squealing over a boy!  
  
But then.. she remembered how she was when Harry asked her out.. **Flash Back**  
  
'LAVENDER!!!' Hermione screamed as she threw her heavy book bag down on her bed.  
  
Lavender was sitting on her bed, propped up with pillows painting her nails neon yellow.  
  
'What!?' she asked, sensing thrilling gossip.  
  
She screwed the cap back on the bottle and jumped off her bed, running towards her.  
  
'Okay.. tell me -everything-!' she exclaimed guiding Hermione towards her bed.  
  
Both the girls sat down as Parvati walked in. 'PARVATI!' Lavender shouted impatiently,' Would you -please- pick a better time to walk in, Hermione was just about to tell me something important!'  
  
In a flash Parvati was by her side,' Tell me -everything-,' she said laying on her stomach looking up at Hermione with anticipation. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her two best friends. 'Okay..-' She grinned and looked down at her hands,' Harry asked me out.' The sound in the room was unbelievable, a passerby would of thought a thousand rats had been trodded on.  
  
Hermione squealed, Parvati squealed, Lavender screeched.  
  
'Okay okay,' Hermione said breathlessly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,' Don't go telling everyone this all right? It isn't final yet.. I haven't told him I would..'  
  
Lavender grabbed Hermione by the arm and looked at her straight in the eye,' Have you gone mad!? Say YES!' Hermione laughed and looked down shrugging, nodding a yes.  
  
Parvati and Lavender looked to each other and smiled,' I would never of thought Hermione Granger would be this excited over a guy!' Parvati exclaimed.  
  
**End of Flash Back** Hermione took a deep breath and looked to Lavender who was now staring at her wearing a half smile, waiting for when she can shriek again.  
  
'IM so happy for you!' she said at last as Lavender shrieked and hugged her. 'Thanks! I'm so happy for me too!'  
  
'Come on, we'd better go, lunch is about ready...' Parvati said as she and Lavender walked off, arms linked together. Hermione looked around them. Hagrid had already rounded up all of the Kenouoves and was deep in conversation with somebody...-Harry-. From what Hermione could see, he looked really disturbed and upset. Turning to Ron she said,' I'll save you some lunch okay? lets go you mustn't be late for your detention.' Walking up towards the castle with Ron , Hermione wasn't at all aware that she was being watched.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter as well, thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope I didn't make this chapter to rushed! Please feel free to tell me what you think! I love the reviews!  
  
**Sorry I spelt your name wrong, Tropical_Flavored_Yama, please forgive me!  
  
Thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much to me. 


	5. Crude Outbursts

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I am really sorry, I realise that I am moving things way to fast with Harrys reactions...I am thinking of making Harrys reactions to things less...violent in later on chapters then I planned..I dont want to move Harry to out of character.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or Harry Potter things such as Quidditch, Potions etc.... only, I do however own the Kenouoves! :: tear :: everything else belongs to J.K Rowling (my hero!) the goddess of novels... I however, own the plot line..yes, that is me.. the goddess of...nothing.. :: pouts ::  
  
Chapter five : Crude Outbursts  
  
Hermione sat down by herself at the crowded table, yawning ever so slightly, she opened her Arithimacy text book to the newest chapter, and settled herself down for a bit of mid-afternoon reading. something she hasn't done in awhile...she's always had Harry to keep her busy with...other things...  
  
'Hermione!' a voice called from her left.  
  
She turned towards the voice and saw her friend, Padma ( Pavarti's twin sister) waving to her from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Padma stood up and made her way through the crowd of hungry students, whom were eager to be fed.  
  
As she reached her, Hermione noticed her face was tear stained and her eyes red and puffy. Hermione immediently scooted over gesturing Padma to sit down (ignoring the rude glances from other fellow Gryffindors). Padma sat down and looked at Hermione, giving her a shaky sob in reply.  
  
'What happened?' Hermione asked, forgetting completely about her book (which lay open drenched in pumpkin juice someone accidentally spilt..and forgot to tell her) She put a comforting arm around her and listened to her friend. 'D-dean and I...split up..' she sobbed, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her robes, her face looked awful, her beautiful black hair was sweeped up into messy bunches, her make up was smeared and her eyeliner was smudged below her eyes.  
  
Hermione stared.  
  
oO. Does she -know- Parvati got asked out by Dean only moments ago? Oo. Hermione wondered, she looked down the table for any sighting of Parvati, no luck.. hoping Padma didn't already -kill- her she looked back over and gave her a sympathetic frown.  
  
'I-I dont know w-why he broke up w-with me..' she said, taking in deep breaths,' I-is it because I'm in R-ravenclaw?' she sniffled, taking the nearest napkin she could find and blowing her nose.  
  
Hermione started to say that wouldn't be it at all, that maybe he wasn't ready for a relationship when Padma looked up slowly from her tissue (her nose now redder then ever) and down the Gryffindor table.  
  
It only took Hermione about a half second to realise what she was staring at.  
  
She evidently hadn't searched the table good enough, because across and a few seats down, Parvati was seated on Deans lap snogging like mad.  
  
Padma stood half way up from her seat, her eyes fixed angrily on the two.  
  
'PAVARTI YOU SLUT!' she shouted so loudly almost the entire Great Hall fell silent.  
  
A few people whispered as everyone turned around and stood up for a better look.  
  
'HOW CAN I EVEN -CALL- YOU MY SISTER!?' she screamed standing up all the way, knocking her chair down to the floor, ' DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT SICK BASTARED DID TO ME?' Parvati and Dean sat open mouthed looking up at her with plain fright. 'MISS.PATIL,' a stern voice said from behind them.  
  
Hermione cringed and turned around, recognising that voice only too much, to see Professor McGonagall standing with her hands on her hips and her eyes full of rage.  
  
'Miss Patil, come with me please,' she said sternly, taking her by the collar of her robes.  
  
Professor McGonagalls eyes wandered for a moment and landed on Dean and Pavarti, whom were both seated comfortably on each other. 'Thomas, Patil please get in your own seats,' she said shrilly then turned around, dragging Padma with her.  
  
Hermione stared after them blankly for a moment feeling very sorry for her.  
  
She then turned towards Pavarti and glared at her.  
  
Pavarti, who was staring after her sister as well, turned her head towards Hermione,' What? ' she asked turning back to Dean, grinning.  
  
Disgusted, Hermione turned back around and picked up her book. '-SHIT-' she shouted, holding up a now sticky, dripping book.  
  
'Wow..thats a first..' a voice mumbled beside her. Hermione looked over and saw Harry siting beside her, munching on a sandwich. He must've sneaked a seat beside her when McGonagall came, with all the commotion going on.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and set down her book with a "THUNK".  
  
'Whats a -first-' she asked looking at him with mild disgust.  
  
Harry looked up from his sandwich and wiped his mouth,' I just ment, I've never heard you swear before...or at least I think I haven't' he said, grinning at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes ,' Why are you even talking to me?' she spat then stood up and walked angrily out of the Great Hall. She was half way to the common room when she heard footsteps pounding behind her,' HERM WAIT!'  
  
She spun around as Harry ran up to her.  
  
He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath.  
  
'I-I w-wanted to ...to..' he stood up straight and walked over to her with a look of determination on his face.  
  
Before Hermione even realised what he was doing, she was smothered by a long, sickly French kiss.  
  
She stood there for a moment or two in shock, then , realising why she didn't feel this was right she pushed back and slapped his face hard.  
  
Harry stumbled back and looked at her with his glasses hanging off his ear, a huge red mark developing on his cheek.  
  
Hermione instantly regretted what she did... she's never slapped anyone before..unless you counted Draco.  
  
A wave of guilt flooded over her.  
  
'Harry..look, I'm sorry..' she said stepping near to him,' I didn't know how to react..its just-' she trailed off and looked at him hopelessly. Harry blushed (from what she could tell) and put his glasses on the right way.  
  
'Herm.. I think we need to talk,' he said walking up to the Fat Lady. 'Dragon Aimable' he said the password (which ment pleasant dragon in French) and walked in, holding out his hand, helping Hermione over like a gentleman.  
  
The common room was deserted, which made Hermione feel strangely uncomfortable.  
  
Harry sat down on a couch near the fire place (which was full of blue fire, working as an air conditioner) he gestured for her to sit down then started to talk.  
  
'I'm really sorry about what's been happening, I haven't been thinking lately and I realise that I've been hurting you..hurting you is like...hurting myself..' he said, he looked dreadfully sorry,' It now just hit me what I said about Ron and..belive me..I'm never going to say that again, I haven't a clue where that came from...do me a favour and don't tell him..okay?' he looked into the fire, evidently waiting for Hermione to speak.  
  
o0. He's apologising..he's apologising... 0o. she thought over and over again.  
  
Half of her wanted to forgive him so badly, to return to how everything was, the other half was telling her that this wasn't right..he mustn't be trusted...  
  
'Harry..' she sighed, looking over at him.  
  
Harry looked up at her and stared, waiting for her to go on. 'Harry..I-' o0. Just start over...start over.. 0o. she thought.  
  
'I...forgive you...' she finished in below a whisper, looking down.  
  
She felt a moment later, his hand gently touch her chin, bringing her face up to his into a warm, gentle kiss.  
  
"Creak"  
  
The portrait hole door opened as they broke apart.  
  
Ron stood in the entrance way looking tired, grumpy and the most recognisable, hungry.  
  
'...Hermione..' he moaned dragging himself over to the nearest arm chair.  
  
He plopped down over it, letting his long legs dangle over the side. '...did..you...bring...me...food..' he groaned lifting his head, looking towards Hermione with anticipation. Hermiones face froze into the 'uh-oh' look. Ron groaned in frustration,' you didn't!?'  
  
Harry put his arm around her and rolled his eyes,' Chill Ron, it isn't the end of the world.' Ron looked up at Harry and mouthed at him soundlessly. 'Ron..i'm sorry!' Hermione said as Ron stood up. 'Yeah..It's all right Herm..I'm going to rest okay? see you..'  
  
Hermione watched as Ron made his way slowly up the stairs.  
  
'Herm?' Harry asked.  
  
Hermione turned and faced him, seeing his half smile...the smile that always made her melt. 'Yeah?'  
  
'I love you..'he said kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
Hermiones heart thumped happily as she snuggled against Harry...her memories of earlier that day completely dissolved.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so ..uneventful..but, I have every chapter planned out..and the only plans I had for this one is that she forgives him..:: shudders :: sorry..the rest of the chapters are nice...long..and juicy! full of fluff! er..yeah. Oh and also I made this short because I'm so eager to write the next one because.. I have more ideas for that one..thank you for reading so far!  
  
A/A/N: Harry is forgiven! what is this world coming to!? Can he be trusted? Nah..well..read on and you'll find out. Thanks for reading! (thank you for pointing out my mistake on Padma's name..and..this chapter is a bit..confusing...I'll post the next one straight away tomorrow..It will..make more sense..) 


	6. Getting along with the enemy

A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! They mean a lot to me! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said this a million times, JK Rowling owns HARRY POTTER..I own the PLOT. :D  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Getting along with the enemy  
  
The news of Hermione and Harrys break-up and make-up swarmed around Hogwarts like a herd of nasty bees.  
  
'..Awe..thats so sweet! I knew they were unseperable!..'  
  
'..Hmph..and I wanted to have a go with Harry...' '..They make such a cute couple! I'm glad things worked out...'  
  
Hermione and Harry walked down the halls to each class everyday hand in hand, giving each other teasing looks and kisses on the cheek before classes. On their way down to Care of Magical Creatures, the trio was amazed when Draco and his gang stomped right on past them, not even throwing them a sneer or a comment. Shrugging, they all continued down to class, talking, joking and listening to Rons horrid impression of Professor Snape.  
  
'-Your a horrible disgrace to Wizard-kind Neville, your cauldron isn't ment to droop like that!-' he said in a low pitched voice, his face screwed into a look as though he smelled something nasty. 'Oh stop it Ron!' Hermione whined, punching him playfully on the shoulder,'That's not nice...it's horrible the things he says, Snape'  
  
Ron grinned blushing slightly,' Sorry..' he laughed as they reached Hagrids hut.  
  
Hagrid was bending over a giant tub full of...well...they didn't know. They walked up to the rest of their classmates and stood silent, waiting for Hagrid to speak. A few people giggled as Hagrids giant arse continued to face them as he dug around the tub. 'Jus' be one min'ute' Hagrid said, still digging around. Finally he stood up and faced the class, a huge grin plastered across his grubby face. 'Good news!' he exclaimed, gesturing towards the tub,' The Kenouoves laid their eggs!' Hagrid said, looking as happy as he can be.  
  
The class put on rather fixed grins and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
'Today yer goin' to be learnin' how to care fer the Kenouoves as -babys-' Hagrid said, bending over once again, picking up part of a huge grey egg shell spotted with pink.  
  
The class could here tiny "Oinks" coming from the tub as Hagrid re approached it.  
  
'And...this-' he said, holding up a small unrecongnisable creature, curled up in his hand,'-is a baby Kenouove...' he had a small tear forming in the friendly crinkles of his eyes as he spoke the last part. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances with each other.  
  
Hagrid is most fond of any creature that is horribly ugly and or dangerous.  
  
'Now get with yer partners and I will be handin' out'a list of things ter do today with yer baby Kenouoves' Grumbling, everyone set off to get with their partners. Hermione gave Harry one last kiss as they parted to find their partners. Hermione found Draco near the edge of the crowd, his shoulders shrugged and his head drooped down.  
  
'Hey..' Hermione said walking up to him smiling. Draco looked up and raised his eyebrows,' Hi..' he mumbled looking down again. Hermione noticed straight away something unusual about his behaviour, and didn't waste a minute to question him. 'Whats wrong?' she asked, sitting down against a tree.  
  
Draco shrugged and started to walk away.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
Draco turned around,' What now Granger?'  
  
Hermione sighed,' Geez Draco..you don't have to be like that..'  
  
Scowling, Draco shuffled off without another word.  
  
Hermione waited for Draco to come back and let her eyes wander among the students. Pavarti was with her partner Dean (Hermione assumed that she had asked Hagrid if she could have him as a partner after they got together) they were looking down fondly at the baby kenouoves and whispering to each other, grinning.  
  
Ron and Harry were working together looking remarkably pleasant with each other, unlike their previous classes.  
  
'Got it,'  
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco walking back up towards her, clutching a piece of paper in his right hand. She stood up, brushing the dirt and twigs off herself,' Got what?' she asked looking down at the paper as he held it out to her. Draco rolled his eyes and thrusted the piece of paper in her hands,' read it then you'll know.' Taking the paper, she noticed a list of directions.  
  
1. Observe your baby Kenouoves, take notice in how they interact with their mother.  
  
2. Feed your baby Kenouoves, make sure you chew up the bread real good  
  
3. Take your baby Kenouoves on a nature walk (be sure to clean up after your Kenouoves)  
  
Hermione read through the directions a couple more times then looked at Draco, who was staring at her. 'W-what?' Draco asked, looking immediately down at the ground. Hermione could feel her face heat up and she stuffed the directions in to the pocket of her robes. 'Nothing..first thing on the list is observing them..' Hermione said, trailing off.  
  
They stood there for a moment, watching the Kenouove mother with her baby.  
  
The mother trotted around happily, stopping every now and then to sniff something on the ground, the baby stumbled after her and oinked happily.  
  
After a few moments of watching them oink at each other, Hermione gave a rather annoyed sigh,' OK... now we have to..' she brought out her list again and looked down at it,' Ugh..feed it..'  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and dug into the depths of his pocket and brought out two pieces of smushed bread.  
  
'The big oaf told me to feed it this,' he said looking very disturbed, he handed her a piece of the bread.  
  
Hermione scowled at him calling Hagrid a 'big oaf' and took it looking back down.  
  
'We have to..chew it then..feed it to the baby!?' Hermione said reading it with disbelief. She was -NOT- about to chew up something and spit it right back out! Draco shrugged and popped a piece in his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully, in about a minutes time he spat it back out in his hand, now liquefied.  
  
He bent down and held it out as the baby Kenouove trotted curiously over to it, then started to peck the food up from his hand. Hermione made a face that couldn't describe her feeling any better. That was gross. Draco looked up at her and laughed holding out his hand,' Want some?' he asked, giving her a half smile. Hermione took a step back and shook her head vigorously, throwing her piece on the floor.  
  
'Why don't we just let them eat it like that?' she asked making herself comfortable on a large boulder.  
  
Draco laughed, not a harsh laugh, but a gentle teasing laugh.  
  
'Because they will -choke-' he said, picking up her piece,' I'll do yours for you then..' he said trailing off when he noticed her look of awe on her face,' Only because its fun..' he mumbled, turning his back to her, leaning over to feed it again.  
  
About ten minutes later, after the Kenouoves were fed, Draco and Hermione stood together looking down at the baby Kenouove in wonder. 'How do we take this...this -thing- on a walk?' Draco said,' a -nature- walk'.  
  
Hermione smiled and shrugged, the little Kenouove was looking up at her trotting it's hooves happily and trying to lick her robes (the baby's tongues don't develop the spikes until later on, they learnt).  
  
Twenty minutes later Draco and Hermione walked around the school grounds, the baby Kenouove trotting beside them.  
  
'So..'Hermione said, trying to make good conversation.  
  
'So I heard you and Potter got back together,' Draco said rather nastily,' you should've stayed away from him..he's a bad one, Harry.' Just as Hermione opened her mouth to say something she is now glad she hadn't, Hagrids voice boomed, causing the birds in a near off tree to take flight, frightened. 'Come back now! Bring yer Kenouoves back!' Hagrid said waving his giant arms back and forth.  
  
The class gathered together, Gryffindor and Slytherin slowly migrating back to it's original sides. Hermione and Draco walked back silently (Draco getting fed up with waiting for the baby to trot up with them, he picked it up and walked faster). As they reached the rest of the class, not noticing, Hermione followed Draco and stood beside him as Hagrid gave the class a few parting words. 'Eh..I won' be here fer a couple o' weeks,' Hagrid said, looking down at his giant feet,' Meh's got some business to take care of,' he waved his giant hand dismissing the class and started up to his hut.  
  
'Bye Hermione,'  
  
Hermione spun around, surprised.  
  
Draco Malfoy called her by her first name.  
  
That shouldn't come to a shock to her, seeing how nice he's been lately..but why would he call her Hermione? Why not Mudblood? oh how she hated that name.. or why not Granger?  
  
Shrugging, Hermione waved good bye to Draco then walked off to find Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry were almost at the Entrance door when Hermione finally caught up with them.  
  
'Thanks so much for waiting guys,' she said sarcastically as she yanked open the giant door,' I can just -feel- the love.'  
  
Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist,' I'm sorry,' he said nuzzling his face in her neck,' Forgive me?'  
  
Hermione grinned and squirmed slightly as Harry let his tongue slip onto her neck.  
  
'Ah! yes, I forgive you!' she said turning around and wrapping her arms around him. The stood in the Entrance Hall for a moment, kissing and teasing each other's lips with their tongues.  
  
'Guys..we're going to be late,' Ron's voice interrupted, he held up his time table showing them that they had Transfiguration in exactly two minutes time.  
  
Groaning Harry pulled himself away from Hermione and took her by the hand,' Lets go.' ~*~  
  
Transfiguration class was quite eventful...Neville managed to turn his piggy bank into a boar..not a pig. 'N-Neville, get on top of the tables like the rest of the class-no, no! you may not help!'  
  
Everyone in class jumped on top of their desks as Nevilles boar ran wildly through the class, Neville tried to explain, rather uneasily, that he can help. 'My Gran raises them Professor...perhaps I can c-' he let out a scream and jumped into the nearest persons arms-a Slytherin.  
  
Professor McGonagall raised her wand high over her hand and followed it with the boar.  
  
"POOF"  
  
The boar let out a loud squeal and collapsed to the floor, in about a second it was back to the piggy bank, plastic and pink.  
  
The class stood there for a moment on their desks, looking down at the money keeper, expecting it to jump alive again.  
  
Hermione was clutching on to Harry for dear life, as Ron was...well Ron was in a coat closet, and a second later he poked his head out looking terrified.  
  
'Is that, that -thing- gone?'  
  
The whole class turned to the Professor who was already seated back down.  
  
She looked up, looking highly annoyed.  
  
'Yes, its safe now...everyone take your seats and for GOODNESS SAKE Neville, do be careful next time, will you?'  
  
Neville nodded as the Slytherin gave him a nasty grin and dropped him, walking back to her table.  
  
Neville slowly walked back to his own table, his head drooped.  
  
Sniffling, he sat back down and kept his head down the rest of the class time.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter was a bit more eventful, right? Wait till the next chapter..Draco and Hermione fluff! I'm dragging this story out for as long as I can, so stay with me! Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Thank you: IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY, iluvdanny, Escritora, morning glory, miss- dragoness, DazedPanda, Nessa, apie, Lizzy, Mya14, Kaitou ama a chiaki, Princess Maison Olivia, Snoopy, Theresa, musicnut507, Fluffy Fluff Fluff Fluff (Nikki!), Slytherin Girl, Caroline, DancinBlondeGurl,C,F0xyness39 and Mione G! Thank you sooo much!! 


	7. Confusing Dreams and Clock Machines

A/N: Wow, you guys are incredible! Thank you so much for the inspirational reviews! Those are what keep my story alive! Thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line *nods*  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Confusing dreams and clock machines  
  
'The most common use of transportation Muggles use in their society today is the "car",' Professor McBella, the Muggle studies teacher, exclaimed excitedly.  
  
'They use it for every day use as we would floo powder-' she started again when Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherin, raised her hand high in the air.  
  
'Y-yes Miss Parkinson?' she asked startled, hardly anyone except Hermione raised their hand in class, and it was only to correct her.  
  
'Why do muggles call it a "car"? rather stupid name if you ask me,' she said, her eyes glancing around the class room, stopping right on Hermione.  
  
'Why can't they just use floo powder like us? it's only the smart-' Hermione raised her hand, catching Pansy off guard. 'Yes miss Granger,' asked the Professor, looking gratefully at Hermione, as she did not want to listen to the rest of Pansys on-going ranting.  
  
'Well..I just wanted to make a point,' she said confidently but sternly.  
  
Professor McBella nodded and motioned Pansy to keep quite as she opened her mouth once more to speak.  
  
'Why do wizards call Floo powder..well, -Floo- powder?' she said, tearing up her piece of parchment nervously as she spoke, ' When I first came to Hogwarts, I thought the name for Floo powder was absurd! I still think so, the name "Car" has been around for-' Hermione was cut off when Pansy stood up, knocking her bottle of ink all over the person next to her- Draco.  
  
' -MAYBE- when nasty little mudbloods like -you- came to Hogwarts, we thought -you- were absurd!' Pansy shouted angrily, her face bright red , nostrils flared out and spit flying out when she shouted,' Filthy mudblood!'.  
  
Hermione tried to hide how she felt.  
  
Her insides always froze when she heard the name 'Mudblood' she knew they were always directed towards her.  
  
Her stomach gave a threatening lurch as she gulped deeply, looking down at her closed book.  
  
She was certain everyone in the class was pure blood and from a full family of Wizards, she was the only muggle who decided to take muggle classes from a Wizards point of view.  
  
'Miss Parkinson I ask you to leave this class at once!' Professor McBella practically shouted, pointing her finger towards the door.  
  
The class room broke out into excited whispers, looking over at Pansy.  
  
Pansy grabbed her books and, throwing one last nasty look at Hermione, marched towards the exit.  
  
Stopping as her hand reached for the handle, she turned to Draco. 'Coming with me?' she asked in her sappy-sweet voice she always used around him.  
  
Hermione turned her head slightly and saw Draco sitting rather slumped in his seat, his arms folded.  
  
He didn't look angry- well..he -did- look angry, but a different kind from what Hermione usualy saw.  
  
Emerald green ink splattered all down his front, dripping slowly down his left leg to the floor.  
  
Scowling, he narrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Pansy.  
  
Pansy stood there for a second, looking faultless and confused.  
  
'Draco-,' she continued, batting her over masacared eye lashes,'-Why do you want to stay in this class and learn about -muggles- ?' she let go of the door handle and set her hands on her hips,'-Besides..I smell a nasty mudblood.'  
  
That was enough.  
  
Hermione could feel her heart beat rapidly as her stomach seemed to rise into her throat.  
  
Hardly noticing what she was doing, she collected her books and grabbed her bookbag, starting towards the door.  
  
'S-sorry Professor..I..-' she mumbled, pushing herself past Pansy who stood there looking intently at Draco.  
  
She cantered down the hallway, picking up speed.  
  
Wondering -why- she's become more emotional lately, she wiped away the tears that began to fall slowly down her cheeks.  
  
Taking deep breaths she slowed down to a walk when she reached a deserted corridor, clutching her books tight.  
  
- Calm down..I always get called a mudblood..why am I so upset ?- she asked herself, - Just ignore it..your not a mudblood..just ignore it..-  
  
She looked up at an old Grandfather Clock that stood along side one of the walls.  
  
It had five hands that seemed to be working for different purposes.  
  
A gold squiggly one rested on the -12- indicating the hour. Another squiggly pointed at -23-, the minute.  
  
A silver thick arrow pointed towards the number -34- and a second later moved to -35-.  
  
A purple-green arrow pointed to a number so long that it had to be smushed into the clock, the number read -154,3450-...days.  
  
The last arrow was a thin blue coloured one and it was stationed at the number -1852,1400-..months? that to was smushed in next to the days.  
  
Wondering what a strange clock like that one was doing in the school, Hermione figured she still had an hour left before class ended..she was -not- about to go back.  
  
Sliding against the wall she slowly sat down on the floor, resting her head on her knees, her book bag weighing her down.  
  
She felt her eye lids get heavy as her last warm tear slowly slid down her face, on to the front of her robes... the last thing she remembered was the ticking of the Grandfather clock before she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
A voice sounded from far away as she curled up in her sleep, blocking out the voice.  
  
She had a dream..a confusing dream.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what it was about..but she did know Harry was there.  
  
Or was he ?  
  
Harry wouldn't...wouldn't make her so afraid like that...he wouldn't abuse her in such away..he wouldn't touch her like that.  
  
What an awful dream it was, so real...she could almost feel the pain..she could feel the tears sliding down her face, she could hear herself sobbing...how real it was...  
  
'Hermione!' some one shook her gently on the shoulder as she sat straight up.  
  
'W-what..' Hermione trailed off, sitting up slightly as she looked around confused.  
  
She was laying down against the wall of a crowded corridor.  
  
Students hurried by her in a rush as so not to be late to class, some stopped and stared at her, some threw her weird looks and kept going.  
  
Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, and her best friend bent over beside her, a look of concern spread over her face.  
  
Ginny had come by Hermione in the hall way, Susan Bones had came up to her as she entered to her Charms lesson and told her she had left upset during Pansy's outburst in Muggle studies.  
  
Ginny went to look for her straight away and found her curled up in a heap on the east end of the corridor that led down to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione was sobbing in her sleep, tears pouring down her face, almost as if she'd been beaten and left.  
  
'Hermione..are you all right?' she asked gently, sitting down beside her friend.  
  
The halls were quite empty by now, a few dawdlers ran past every now and then muttering something about Ms Norris, the caretakers cat. -It was a dream...It was only a dream..- she told herself over and over again.  
  
Nothing could harm her..because..it had only been a dream.  
  
Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath.  
  
'I-I don't know why I got so upset..It's stupid..' Hermione said, wiping away more tears that leaked down her face.  
  
Ginny shook her head, her red hair bouncing back and forth,' No..no it's not stupid, tell me what happened,' she said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione took another deep breath and told her everything.  
  
'-I don't know why I got so upset..I should be used to it,' she finished, sighing sadly, fiddling with the straps of her bookbag.  
  
Ginnys face was set at an angry expression, her light brown freckles faded slowly as her face turned a pinkish colour.  
  
'No..you should be upset..that's just an awful thing for a person to say..-' she said clutching her fists,'- and it's not a thing you should get used to, you shouldn't be even called that..'  
  
Hermione shrugged and laughed slightly,' Well I've been called that since my second year, four years I should be used to it..' she said quietly.  
  
Ginny gave a disgusted sigh,' Hermione..Malfoys been a bastard all these years, you should really do something about it!'  
  
-Malfoy,- she remembered. 'But he hasn't called me Mudblood in ages!' Hermione exclaimed, going red in the face,' Malfoys actually been rather kind..' she added quietly.  
  
Ginny raised her eye brows in surprise.  
  
Hermione shrugged and laughed,' Yeah..I know.'  
  
They sat and talked together for what seemed like only a few short minutes that turned into an entire class time.  
  
When Hermione remembered her dream, she opened her mouth to tell Ginny in full detail, what she remembered when the sound of laughter and chatter filled the hallways once more, as students fled out the doors from the dungeon, making their way past them towards the Great Hall for lunch. 'I'll tell you later,' Hermione mumbled as she and Ginny stood up and set off towards the Great Hall together.  
  
'Hermione, what happened?' Ron asked immediately as Hermione walked into the great hall, accompanied by Ginny.  
  
Hermione had calmed down some-what but still seemed remotely disturbed.  
  
Her face was a bit swollen from her tears and her eyes were bloodshot. 'Nothing..nothing happened,' she said, seating herself down in- between Ron and his friend Seamus.  
  
She looked down the table and saw several people looking down at her, the passerbyers from earlier, Hermione assumed.  
  
'You missed potions Herm, we missed you,' Ron continued, putting on a shy smile.  
  
Smiling slightly, Hermione put her arms around her best friend and sighed.  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly as she grasped him into a hug, he liked the way she felt, so warm and soft.  
  
'I'm just very confused right now..' Hermione said pulling away,' I wonder where Harry is-' she stopped talking as she was scanning the room.  
  
Harry was standing in the door way of the Great Hall his eyes fixed on Hermione and Ron dangerously, his fists clenched.  
  
'Oh God..' Hermione said turning back.  
  
Ron gave her a confused look,' What-'  
  
He was interrupted by a sharp tap on his shoulder, Harry stood behind him, his face full of fury and his eyes gleaming with anger.  
  
'Harry, -what-?' Ron asked standing up to face him.  
  
Harry pushed him back down as quick as he stood up, knocking the air out of him.  
  
'H-harry...why the hell..?' Ron asked, trying to regain his breath.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and looked towards Hermione, his face falling from anger to disappointment.  
  
'Why..?' he asked, grabbing her by the shoulder.  
  
Hermione gasped and stood up, knocking her chair down with a loud clatter. 'W-why -what- Harry?' she asked, reaching up trying to take Harrys hand off her shoulder.  
  
Harry held on to her shoulder and quickly guided her out of the Great Hall, down an empty corridor.  
  
Harry let go of her with such a force that made her fall against the wall. 'Why are you cheating on me with that slimball Weasley?' he spat, perspiration fall down his face, his hair wild and messed.  
  
Hermione whimpered slightly and looked up at him with fright. Memories from her dream slowly flooded back to her as tears formed yet again in her eyes,' Harry..I don't know what your talking about, I'm not cheating on you!' she exclaimed, her voice quavering.  
  
Harry took a step towards her, cornering her in,' Thats not what it looked like to me,' he said, resting his hand against the wall.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall way.  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice the sound at all, as he was still yelling at her.  
  
'You decided to go out with that poor bastard Weasley, didn't you? Just tell me now and I won't be upset.' he shouted, clearly, he was already upset. The footsteps drew nearer, Hermione saw a shadow of a person walking quickly towards them in the dimly lit hallways.  
  
'ANSWER ME!' Harry kicked her -hard- on the side of the stomach just as Pansy Parkinson walked past.  
  
Harry jumped back and looked towards her, a look of guilt on his face.  
  
Pansy was in tears, she didn't seem to see what was going on but she slid down against the wall and sobbed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled something before walking off.  
  
Hermione sat frightened for a moment, her side aching and her heart racing. -Harry just kicked me- she thought -Harry had just hurt me...Harry wanted to hurt me..-  
  
Wiping her tears she gave a small sob, trying to stand herself up.  
  
Pansy looked up and suddenly noticed Hermione was there. 'W-what are y-you crying about n-now m-m-mudblood?' she sobbed, her face looking more and more like a pug, except with very watery eyes.  
  
Hermione stood herself up and winced, her side pounding with pain.  
  
Tears blurred in her eyes as she shrugged.  
  
'D-draco b-b-broke up w-with me,' Pansy cried, setting her head down on her knees and sobbing out of control. Thinking back on what she did to her earlier, Hermione shrugged, clutching her side, she walked back towards the common room slowly, feeling more and more scared with every step she took.  
  
A/N: I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think by reviewing, thank you so much! 


	8. Lakeside dreams

A/N: Hi, sorry it took long to update..ack writers block..don't you just hate it? This chapter is fairly long..five and a half pages, so my computer told me. I hope you enjoy it as there is some fluffy-ness stuff. Thank you sooo much for the reviews! 112! wow..I never thought I'd even make it to a hundred, it wouldn't of been possible with out you guys!! thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns EVERYTHING except this plot line. ***The Lobalug and all the information about it belongs to JK as well, same with the Mackled Malaclaw.***  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Lakeside Dreams  
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her bed that night, the pain in her side slowly, but noticeably decreasing.  
  
Thoughts of her dream she had earlier flooded her memory.  
  
The look in his eyes that day looked as full the malignity she saw in her dream.  
  
One thought came to mind. -He is evil- she thought.  
  
laughing to herself, she pulled her covers more around her. -The only evil Harry know exists in my dreams- Hermione thought as she slid deeper underneath her covers, getting comfortable, - Harry just has a lot on his mind..I understand what he's going through.- Her thoughts blurred as her mind slowly went blank, closing her eyes, she drifted off into uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
'I love you Hermione..' Harry whispered softly, kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
Hermiones heart filled with passion as she leant in and wrapped her arms around his neck,' I love you to..' she said, smiling.  
  
The moonlight shone against them as they sat down together, hand in hand.  
  
'Hermione...' Harry spoke, his voice sounding firm.  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise, what could he possibly want to talk about to interrupt this perfect moment? 'I've been thinking..' he said, before she could even ask what, he lent in and pulled her into the most sickly French kiss, his hands slowly slid down her back to her front.  
  
He began to slowly caress her breasts, moaning slightly.  
  
Hermione, feeling this wasn't right, struggled to pull back, putting both her hands firmly on his shoulders and pushing back.  
  
He only grasped tighter.  
  
His lips slowly moved down her neck to the top of her shirt.  
  
Carefully he unbuttoned her, taking his time.  
  
'Harry..Harry don't do this..' Hermione cried, frantically trying to button back her shirt.  
  
Harry looked up looking rather disturbed,' Do what...?' he asked, moving his hand down on her leg,' This?' he asked as he slowly slid his hand up her skirt.  
  
Hermione stood straight up, knocking Harry over.  
  
'D-don't' she cried as she started to walk away.  
  
She heard the crunching of footsteps on the grass behind her, she didn't care, she went right on walking, picking up her speed a bit.  
  
Gasping, a firm grip took her by the neck.  
  
Harry yanked her back, looking deep in her eyes.  
  
'I .. wasn't ...finished..' he whispered darkly, his eyes flaming and his mouth twisting into a heinous grin.  
  
'Don't do this...' Hermione whispered,' Don't do this! DON'T DO THIS!' she began to shout, as Harry hauled her across the grass,' DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!'  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
Hermione sat straight up in her bed, looking around frantically.  
  
She'd been crying, she could feel warm tears slowly sliding down her face and neck.  
  
Trembling she looked over and saw Lavender and Pavarti leaning over the side of her bed, their mouths hung open in worry.  
  
'Did you have a bad dream Herm?' Lavender asked gently as she sat beside her.  
  
Hermione took a shaky breath and brought her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes again.  
  
-I can't go on like this...I have to tell somebody..- she thought, looking back up at her two friends.  
  
'Uhm..Pavarti? Lavender?...can we talk..' she asked quietly, taking in deep jagged breaths.  
  
Pavarti sat down on her other side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder,' Of course,' she said, speaking for Lavender,' What's the matter?'  
  
Hermione sighed and launched into her worries, telling them about her dreams.  
  
'There so real...so real..' she finished, feeling rather stupid.  
  
She didn't tell them about Harry and his strange behaviour, she needn't inform them, for she was sure this was a manner that would pass as quickly as it had come.  
  
'Hermione..' Lavender started, looking uneasy,' It's just..a dream..why has it got you all upset? Dreams don't come true..'  
  
-They do..they did..- Hermione's thoughts shouted,- Think of today..think of before..remember the pain...remember the marks..-  
  
'Yes of course,' Hermione said quickly, laying back down,' I'm sorry for waking you two up,' she said, giving them a small smile,' Thanks guys.'  
  
Nodding they each gave her a small hug and returned to their beds...within minutes asleep.  
  
Hermione however, spent the rest of the night into early morning thinking about her dreams.  
  
-Are my dreams telling me something? Is it some kind of forewarning that the worse is yet to come..?- Thinking about her dream she had that night..she didn't want to know what the worse would be.  
  
'Hermione, wake-up,' A female voice said stirring her from her sleep.  
  
She fell asleep only hours ago, dreamless with good reason.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes which ached to be closed again, allowing a minute to adjust to the light she saw a smiling face with freckles and loads of red hair leaning over her.  
  
'Get up..breakfast is 'bout over,' she said, taking Hermione gently by the arm and pulling her up.  
  
In an instant Hermione leant over, grasping the side of her stomach as it pounded slightly, as though a bee sting swollen up on an open cut.  
  
'You okay?' Ginny asked stepping back.  
  
Hermione stood back up and gave a weak grin,' Yeah..just cramps..'  
  
Ginny laughed and shook her head,' Right.. well hurry up and get ready! Like I said, breakfast is almost finished!'  
  
She turned around and sauntered back out, down the stair case.  
  
Hermione looked quickly around and noticed her roommates had left, groaning to herself, she knew word about her nightmare would be known to the whole school as soon as she walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Changing quickly, she ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her book bag and with care, she made her way down stairs towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The Great Hall buzzed with the usual noise of happy chatter as she walked in.  
  
Looking about she saw Ginny, Pavarti, Lavender, Ron and Harry sitting at the near end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Waving slightly she made her way towards them through the throng of hungry students.  
  
'Owch!' Hermione bumped hard into a person next to her, her book bag sliding off her shoulder, spilling its contents all over the floor.  
  
'Sorry,' a voice mumbled.  
  
Hermione looked down in surprise to see Draco bending over, scooping her items back into her bag.  
  
-Draco apologised- she thought in amazement.  
  
Draco stood back up and shoved the bag back in her arms,' Sorry..' he repeated before disappearing back in the crowd.  
  
Awestruck, Hermione made the rest of the way to the table and sat down near Ginny.  
  
'Hey,' she said happily, setting her book bag to the floor.  
  
'Oh, hi!'  
  
Hermione noticed Harry looking up at her, his eyes wide, almost frightened.  
  
'Harry..' Hermione whispered, leaning in towards him, feeling frightened in the very least,' We need to talk.'  
  
Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
'No..I mean later,' Hermione said, taking a bite of toast. Smiling she returned to her meal and enjoyed her breakfast, listening to Lavender talk about some guy that sits three rows behind and six seats to the side of her, and watching Ginny try to juggle some apples that sat upon their plates.  
  
The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight as the sun shined down on them, casting glistening light against the lake.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked silently down to Care of Magical Creatures class, Hermione casting sideways glances at Harry, and taking great noticed that Ron was keeping his distance.  
  
Hermione looked to the ground for a moment, taking in a deep breath.  
  
'..Guys..' she said, stopping abruptly, tucking a lose strand of her hair behind her head.  
  
Ron started down the hill slowly as Harry walked up next to her.  
  
'Ron..please? We need to talk..'  
  
Hermione heard Ron cursing silently as he made his way slowly back to her.  
  
When both of them were beside her she looked to Harry and sighed, then back to Ron.  
  
'Geez Herm you don't need to make this dramatic,' Ron said teasingly, looking down at the grass.  
  
Hermione laughed and punched him playfully before going serious again.  
  
'We need to talk..-' she repeated, standing up straight as to look more confident.  
  
'Harry..Ron.. what ever it is you guys are fighting about..this needs to stop, Harry-' she said turning to him, giving him a pleading look,'- I think you owe Ron an apology..me too..'  
  
Harry closed his eyes tight, Hermione could hear him mutter something under his breath, in a low whisper.  
  
'Eh? say that again?' She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
'I said..Ron..look, I'm sorry I've been acting so screwed up lately..I..' Harry trailed off looking at Ron.  
  
Ron was concentrating really hard on the dirt, tracing the soles of his shoes against the clouds of dirt and pebbles.  
  
'Harry..look,' Ron said at last, looking straight at him,' We have been friends, -best- friends forever! Why all of a sudden do I feel so threatened by you ? ..This isn't how its supposed to be.'  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, nodding,' Yeah..I'm really sorry...I just need to have time to think, you know? And Herm..' he said, turning towards her.  
  
He took her gently by the hand and looked at her,' I'm sorry...for what I've done..I think we should, you know, take a break from each other..not break up entirely..you'll still be forever mine 'Mione..' he said smiling shyly.  
  
Hermione's face broke out into a grin as she flung her arms around him,' I understand,' she whispered behind his neck,' You'll be forever mine...'  
  
  
  
'Get with ye partners,' Professor Millellie, and old, lanky looking hag with long unkempt dirty brown hair, a wicked grin baring all her fine, golden teeth and purple coloured eyes.  
  
'Hagrid-,' Hermione noticed she pronounced Hagrid's name with a heavy Irish accent,"Hay-grid",'- Listed what is needed to be done today, please listen everybody- yes, thank you dear boy,' she added when Neville handed her the list that she had accidentally been stepping on.  
  
'Ye must read chapters nine and half of ten in ye Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, text books, discuss it with ye partners then next time in class we will be handling the creatures..and caring for them,' her purple eyes flickered for a moment when she said the last part, looking a bit un-easy...Hermione wondered just what Hagrid had in store for them.  
  
'I've got the book already,' Hermione turned around in surprise. Draco stood behind her, wearing a half smile.  
  
He had an old copy of the text in his left hand, and his wand in the other.  
  
Hermione nodded meekly and followed his lead.  
  
He walked far from where they were supposed to be, away from the group.  
  
He guided her towards the edge of the lake, the cool calm waters splashing gently against the pebble shore.  
  
Sitting down on a large boulder, he beckoned her to sit down beside him.  
  
'Which part would you prefer to read? Lets see..-'he muttered, flipping through the pages,'-We have to..ugh..please don't tell me Hagrid is serious..'  
  
Mind whirling, Hermione sat herself down next to him and leant over,' What..oh let me see..' she took the text from his hand and looked at it closely.  
  
They were learning how to take care of a Lobalug.  
  
Of what they know, a Lobalug is a small creature, about ten inches long that holds a rubbery spout and venom sac.  
  
Not the most lovely of creatures.  
  
Hermione's eyes felt heavy from lack of a nights sleep, yawning slightly she handed the text back to Draco and nodded,' You can read first..'  
  
Looking down, he started to read chapter nine,' The Lobalug lives in the depths of the North Sea. Its appearance is round ten inches long, with a tall rubbery spout with a poisonous venom sac. When a Lobalug..' Draco's voice began to slur in Hermione's head as she felt her eye lids flicker then close and her head slowly sliding to the right.  
  
'..Classification:XXX..' She heard Draco's voice say from far away, her head nodding more and more to the right, her mind went blank then slowly images of a calm dream filled her head, she sighed deeply and fell straight to sleep.  
  
A black shadow of a figure crept along the hedges that grew along side the Castle walls.  
  
Hermione laid back against the damp grass, with every footstep the stranger took, her heart filled with more happiness.  
  
Such as a dementor, only, it took away bad memories and gave you a wonderful feeling.  
  
Smiling to herself, Hermione turned her head towards the figure and broke out into a huge grin.  
  
The figure stepped out from the shadowed area and walked slowly towards her, outstretching her arms, Hermione merely smiled wider as the mysterious figure lent in and grasped her in a soft, comforting hug.  
  
She felt she was going to be all right, she felt as though the world had stopped to freeze that perfect moment.  
  
'Your going to be okay..' he whispered, he dropped back the cloak he was wearing to reveal a soft silvery reflection off his head from the moonlight.  
  
'Draco..?' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Draco..?'  
  
'Draco.....?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly as her mind whirled back into physical existence , she gasped slightly and looked up at Draco.  
  
She could see a small smile across his face from her view, a soft feeling of a hand rubbing her back made her jump back into reality.  
  
She had fallen asleep on Draco Malfoy's shoulder, absentmindedly he was rubbing her back softly and whispering the continuing chapter from their text book they shared.  
  
'...even though the Mackled Malaclaw is found mostly near the rocky coastlines, it resembles a lobster, its big-' He looked down suddenly, noticing her staring up at him, her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment.  
  
He laughed slightly,' Welcome back,' he said teasingly as Hermione sat up again.  
  
'I-I'm sorry..' she mumbled, tucking a lose strand of her thick, curly hair behind her head.  
  
He grinned and shrugged,' It's no problem,'  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and took the book from Draco,'.... Mackled Malaclaw? Draco..this is chapter thirteen!' she said flipping back a few pages to the end of chapter ten.  
  
'We were only supposed to read nine and half of chapter ten..'  
  
Shrugging, Hermione could of sworn she saw Draco's cheeks rise a colour of light pink.  
  
'Well.. you were sleeping..I didn't want to wake you..besides, I think I know what we will be studying after this monster, the Mackled Malaclaw,' he said, laughing.  
  
Hermione smiled a bit and sighed,' Thank you Draco...that was..unusualy nice of you..'  
  
'Hey!' Draco said, his smile fading a bit,' It's not like I can't be nice, -Granger-' he added nastily, closing the book with a "Slam".  
  
Hermione frowned at that,' Draco, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean it like that..but you know, usually.. I just thought..maybe you would of just shoved me off, or thrown another nasty comment, mudblood maybe, at me...I'm really sorry, I just wasn't expecting it,' She apologised, looking at him helplessly.  
  
Sighing, he stood up, seeing Professor Millellie shrieking at Neville about something all the while ringing the bell in her right hand.  
  
'It's okay..sorry if it always seems that you expect that..let's get back to class..' he said, quickly pulling rather then helping Hermione up, which she took as a nice gesture rather then a rude one...coming from Draco it -was- a nice gesture.  
  
Walking back together, yet silently, Hermione's memory played over and over the dream she had..her heart filled with an unusual feeling of comfort and happiness.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading..the begining I had writers block so, it might of started off weak, thank you once again for reading! please feel free to tell me what you think by reviewing, thank you!  
  
Thank you;  
  
YSM- thank you for liking my story!  
  
Eshoney-aww!!!! thank you!!  
  
(unsigned)- thanks..I'm updating!  
  
Star Moon- Thanks!  
  
Mariella- thank you for reading!  
  
KoolGurl- thanks!  
  
apie-lol!! I know he kicked her, hehe..I hope things are speeding along, sorry if they havent for awhile.  
  
HermioneM-thanks!!  
  
Mmm..Young's is good!- lmao..Nikki your sooo funny!! lol!! thanks for reviewing..up date your story soon!!!  
  
Musicnut507- you like violent Harry? thats good..because he's getting violent, thanks for liking my story!  
  
Poopookachoo- thanks! Dont wory I dont like Harry that much either..why else would I make him mean? ;)  
  
Kitty- Thank you soo much!!!  
  
Mystical- Danke! Danke sehr!  
  
C- thanks!! yes..way more d/hr soon!  
  
Chocolate Peacock-lol, thanks..I don't think Hermione would have the guts to slap Pansy..hmm..maybe!  
  
Black Pearl- AH!! The review I have been dreaming of! asking to be updated with whipped cream and sugar! lol! Thanks!!  
  
CrimsonFirebolt- Hi!!! I love talking to you on AIM, your soo nice! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and keep writing your wonderful novels!  
  
dracos doll- thank you so much! That is probably one of the nicest reviews I've got! Yes, Ofcourse its going to be Herm and Draco! lol its the only way to go!Thanks for reading!  
  
Marionie Hearts- Dont kick Harry..hehe..! Thanks for reading and reviewing this, KEEP WRITING HPMS!! Its great!  
  
Mione G- yay! Thank you!  
  
Hermione-Granger62194- hehe..thanks cho!!! Your such a good friend and reviewer!! Danke!  
  
Escritora- lol!! I love your review!! -looks around for an orange- You've kept me searching for flying oranges all week! ;) thanks! lol yes, Pansy's a bitch..she's always been, hasn't she?  
  
Thank you all soooooo much!!!! My story isn't possible without reviews! 


	9. realisations becoming clearer

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Thank you so much!!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter charachters and..just..everything! I own the plot line.  
  
Chapter nine: realisations becoming clearer  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione both absentmindedly trudged back up to the castle together, Hermione tired and dazed, and Draco lost in thought.  
  
-Why am I acting like this?- he thought angrily,- Me being nice to Hermione? I shan't accept that thought!- he told himself quickly,- It's so hard not to be nice to her, she's different from Pansy... the exact opposite, she's sweet..kind..cute- he stopped mid-thought, horrorstruck.  
  
- I DO NOT LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER- he told himself sternly,- She's not right for me, I can't like her, I can't- his eyes wandered to the side, glancing at Hermione, who seemed not to notice, she merely walked on, her soft, chocolate-brown eyes concentrated on the ground ahead of her and her bushy mahogany coloured hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail that made her appearance seem just right. -...If you don't like her then why are you sensing a familiuar feeling that you used to get around Pansy?- his inner thoughts told him, as Draco's heart speed up to a rapid thud. -the FEELING I used to and still do, get around Pansy is sheer annoyance!- he told himself as they reached the stair case that led the way to the entrance of the castle.  
  
As Draco began to climb up the steps, his thoughts pounded deeper into his mind, mistaken conscience slowly turning into realisation.  
  
-It's sheer benevolent passion- Draco took a deep breath as he reached the entrance at last and followed a drowsy Hermione slowly inside.  
  
They were greeted by a horde of frenzy, students rushing every which- way, laughing nervously and shouted names out to their friends as several Professors hurried by, looks of exasperation and wrath fixed upon each of their faces.  
  
'Students,' a kind voice magnified loudly over the babble. Professor Dumbledore stood at the top of the stair case, his wand held up to his mouth almost as a microphone, a small twinkle in his eyes, like always, radiant and tranquil.  
  
'Students,' he repeated calmly, the noise died down to a low murmur as Dumbledore nodded appreciatively and continued,' As many of you may know, a couple..or might it be more appropriate to say quite a few Cornish Pixies escaped only minutes ago,-' he stopped abruptly as a loud crash echoed down the hallways, rising chaos amongst the crowd once more,' Need I say more? Please, report to your house common rooms at once, while the professors and I search the castle and try to capture the little critters-' Another loud noise sounded the room as mischievous giggles and the flutter of tiny wings slowly faded the opposite way, it sounded as though the "little critters" had lost interest in bashing the the suits of armour that decorated the west corridor.  
  
'Until further notice, all afternoon classes are canceled.' he finished, whispering quietus as the students cheered and ran in every direction towards their common rooms.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and looked towards Hermione who seemed to be searching the crowd with her eyes, for any sign of Harry.  
  
'See ya,' he muttered and slowly made his way towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
Smiling weakly past him, Hermione gave up on searching for Harry, -He's probably already there- she told herself as she pushed through the throng of students up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
As Hermione reached the Fat Lady's portrait she was surprised to see several other fellow Gryffindors waiting outside.  
  
'..Where do you reckon she is?' a first year asked in alarm, looking over his shoulder as if any second Cornish pixies were going to come and vandalise him.  
  
'..Most of them are in there already, can't we come in too?'  
  
Hermione stood confused for a moment before realising what was wrong.  
  
The Fat Lady was gone.  
  
-Like this hasn't happened before..- Hermione thought, fed up.  
  
She hoisted her book bag back on to her shoulder and turned on her heel.  
  
She wandered back down the hall way, having no fear of four inch beasts with wings and high pitched squeaky voices coming to "attack" her.  
  
Her footsteps echoed in the hallways as she sauntered further down the abandoned corridor.  
  
Turning left, she found herself exactly where she'd been the other day ago.  
  
The same Grandfather Clock with it's many hands stood grand and tall before her.  
  
-What a strange clock- she thought dully to herself, her eyes lazily drifted over to the top of the clock where an odd writing of some sort was inscripted.  
  
- I've never noticed that before- she thought, standing on the tips of her toes to get a closer look.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
Hermione placed both of her feet firm back on the ground and spun around.  
  
Draco stood a few feet away from her, his robes un-bottoned revealing black trousers and a dark green shirt.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice how strikingly handsome he looked, his silver blonde hair neatly combed and his stormy grey eyes some what gentle and kind.  
  
His body made every girl stare, well built and sharp.  
  
A small smile crossed Hermiones lips as she stood silent for a moment, looking Draco over.  
  
'Uhm..?' Hermiones mind launched back into focus as Draco stared back at her, a placid yet skeptical look resting on his face.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she asked quickly, picking up her book bag she'd dropped on the floor earlier.  
  
Draco raised his brow dubiously and then shook his head grinning,' I'm asking you the same thing.'  
  
Shrugging carelessly she looked back up at the clock blankly.  
  
'Just walking around..' she mumbled, her eyes drifting back up to the inscription above.  
  
'Walking around? Your supposed to be in your common room,' he pointed out now both of his eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
  
'-I'm- supposed to be in my common room? How 'bout yourself?' she retorted, turning back around to face him.  
  
Draco shrugged and an unmistakable grin shone across his face,'The goons, Crabb and Goyle were hassling about something...wasn't really paying attention..thought I'd walk around a bit..' he said trailing off, a grin still plastered across his face.  
  
Right as Hermione opened her mouth to comment on the 'goon' remark, the Grand Father clock began to shake vigorously, back and forth, its many hands spinning every which way.  
  
'What the fuck?' Draco exclaimed, stepping back suddenly, his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
High pitched giggles sounded from inside the clock as in swayed to the side.  
  
'I think it's going to-' Hermione needn't finish as the clock fell over on it's side with a loud "CRASH" surly echoing throughout the whole castle.  
  
Glass shattered as shards of wood along with springs and dust flew out down the deserted hallway.  
  
Several small pixies flew out, each wearing mischievous grins and chortling devilishly.  
  
The sound of running footsteps sounded the end of the corridor as Professor Mcgonagall and Snape appeared.  
  
'What has hap-' Professor McGonagall spoke before trailing off as her eyes glanced down at the shattered clock.  
  
Clutching her chest, she stepped back looking down in horror.  
  
'What is the meaning of this?' Snape spoke quietly but quickly, making his way over to the two.  
  
His stern, black beady eyes slowly looked from Hermione to Draco in bitter suspicion, as he opened his mouth once more,' Detention,' he said as his eyes rested on Hermione,' Ms Granger , you are out of your common room boundaries, you are-' He is rough voice stopped abruptly as Draco shook his head furiously,' No..no, sir, you've got it all wrong,' he stated, looking Professor Snape deep into his eyes,' I....I..' his expression turned so suddenly from a look of certainty to desperate, his eyes searched back and forth, as if to expect an answer to come out of nowhere.  
  
'Sir..' he started again then sighed, turning his head the other way, his shoulders slumped and his head hung low.  
  
'Mister Malfoy,' Snape spoke again, raising his eyebrows so high that they neared the tips of his greasy black hair that hung down nastily over his forehead.  
  
'Lying is not tolerated, detention for both you and Ms Granger-' he stopped suddenly and spun around.  
  
Professor McGonagall was kneeling down, picking up pieces of the shattered clock in her hand, looking them over sadly.  
  
'Detentions, -double- detentions sound about right, don't you think Professor?' he asked, his eyes looking quickly back towards them as if daring them to protest.  
  
'Yes..yes..about right Severus..,' she muttered, turning her soft brown eyes towards the two.  
  
'You may take care of this one Severus...' she sighed, grasping a piece of the clock gently in her hand, walking quickly down the hall way towards the main corridor.  
  
'Yes..like I was saying-' he said turning on his heel, facing them yet again,'- detention? yes..that rings a bell..detention, both of you...how about a week worths?' he snarled, another one of his famous wicked grins twisted upon his face,' yes..a week of detention..see me after potions class first thing tomorrow.'  
  
Hermione could feel her heart speed up as she nodded in agreement, not wanting to cross lines with Snape, ever...ever again.  
  
'Seem's we have all agreed to this, right Mister Malfoy?' his sharp, beady black eyes narrowed towards him as he quickly nodded his head, as he would not want Snape it be dishing up anymore detentions.  
  
'Right then..I want both of you back in your common rooms as quickly as possible, or you'll both be serving another weeks worth of detention,' he spat, giving them one last nasty glimpse before stalking of down the opposite hall way.  
  
Hermione stood there for a second afterwards, unable to speak.  
  
-Draco tried to stand up to me?- she thought in amazement- Apologise to him! You'd better before he leaves again- her inner thoughts told her in alarm.  
  
'Draco!' she shouted, a little unnecessary, as Draco was standing right beside her.  
  
'Aah..yeah?' he said, wincing slightly. Hermione blushed a fair shade of pink as draco seemed to have lost his hearing for a moment.  
  
'Thanks for..you know..trying to get me out of this whole..mess,' she said, looking up at him.  
  
His face seem to relax as he nodded slightly,' Yeah..don't worry about it..it was nothing..' he said, looking down the hall way,' listen, we'd better hurry and go back to our common rooms..I'll bet Snape has Ms Norris watching out for us like none-other.'  
  
He turned and walked quietly down the hallway, back to his common room.  
  
'Bye...' Hermione sighed before trudging back to her own room...her thoughts still dancing wildly in her head and her smile growing by the minute..she started to get a feeling that became more clearer then ever, Draco wasn't the guy everyone thought he was..  
  
A/N: Sorry..short chapter. Thank you for revewing! please, feel free to tell me what you think by reveiwing ! Thanks!  
  
Thank you-  
  
CrimsonFirebolt- you like a mean Harry? lol..okay, your soo nice to talk to on AIM I can't wait to talk to you again! Thank you so much for reviewing and update Insanity soon! please!  
  
Claire-Uhm..I don't know if this is a flame or what, but thanks for reviewing! *big grin*  
  
Escritora- lol! I love your reviews! Ack..I'm not safe around ANY more fruit now am I? Whats going to be next!? Chocolate! Please, don't do sweets!  
  
Riley Malfoy- aww!!! Thank you!! thank you soo much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Brittany(Percy)- lol! Thanks!! Your soo cool to talk to on Yahoo..talk to you soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
C-Thanks!! Hermione forgeting about Harry..hmm..lol.  
  
Bri-Thank you soo much!!! your so kind! thank you for reviewing!  
  
Black Pearl- more whipped cream and cherries, yum! *grin* danke sehr!!  
  
Veronica*James- Thank you! Yeah..I'm having writers block..it's because schools starting up..im soo nervous! lol..thanks for reading!!  
  
mystical- hmm..you'll find out why in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
  
apie- lol! Oh you'll hate him more soon..I promise you that! thanks for reading!!  
  
kaitou ama a chiaki- Thank you for reveiwing and reading!! thanks!!!!!  
  
Tropical Flavored Yama- I almost messed up on your name again, lol. Yes, more Draco and Hermione soon!! thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Ellen- Thank you !! oooh reviews like yours are soo insperational! thank you!  
  
Star Moon- thank you!!! its SOO nice to talk with you on AIM, I hope to talk with you again soon! and keep writing Draco's Forbidden Love..its great!  
  
Kitty- Thanks! Don't worry..I'm making this a nice long story..I won't make them go mad lovey over each other straight away, thanks for reveiwing!!!  
  
Rorey126- Thank you!!  
  
Marionie Hearts- Thank you for reveiwing PLEASE update HPMS soon!! I love it!  
  
Rosa Veritas- Thank you!! Thank you sooo much !!  
  
Thank you people for reviewing! it means so much!! ( I think I say thank you way to often, but Thank you!) 


	10. detentions, detentions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile..forgive me! Thank you so much for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters and stuff..you think I own Harry Potter? I didn't think so.. well I -do- own the plot line :D (Lame name for the chapter I know..blah..I can't think)  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: ..Detentions, Detentions..  
  
  
  
The sounds of music echoed down the hall way as Hermione walked further away.  
  
She was upset about something, her shoulders were slumped and shaking as she stifled a sob, she mustn't be heard, she wanted to be let alone.  
  
Her sadness over came her so suddenly she hardly knew why she hurt so much.  
  
Her mind was full of gloom, sadness mingled with a speck of anger.  
  
Her light blue dress robes she wore now were torn and ripped, she ached with pain as she slumped against the stone wall.  
  
The music was now faded, the faintest sound of laughter could be heard every now and then as the night grew on.  
  
Hermione didn't know or care how long she sat crying, engulfing in self-pity, her sobs carried over the echoing sound of footsteps drawing near to her.  
  
Taking deep breaths she wiped her tears, only to find more coming.  
  
-Whats wrong with me...- she thought- Whats happening-  
  
Footsteps sounded closer when she realised quickly someone was coming towards her.  
  
Standing up, trying to regain composure, she slowly turned her self in the direction of the footsteps.  
  
A figure walked towards her, hidden in the depths of the shadows; A familiuar feeling slowly over took her, her tears slowly stopped flowing as a small smile edged on to her face.  
  
Her heart beat rapidly as her stomach filled with joy and comfort, the feeling only got better as the figure stepped closer...and closer.  
  
'Hermione'  
  
She grinned and stepped towards the figure.  
  
'Herm?'  
  
She felt...no words could describe how she felt, just so... -good-.  
  
'Fine..miss class..'  
  
At those words, Hermiones eyes flickered open.  
  
Pavarti stood over her, looking down at her in disbelief, she was already dressed, her hair combed and her book bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
The smell of breakfast wafted in through the open door, but by the sounds of the happy chatter downstairs, she'd already missed it.  
  
'What...what time is it..' she asked groggily, siting up slightly.  
  
As her eyes came more into focus, she noticed all her other roommates gone, and Pavarti looking more annoyed by the second.  
  
'Class is starting in -five- minutes, I'd hurry if I were you..' Pavarti continued, trailing off. She stood in front of Hermione for a few akward seconds then shrugged,' Well i'm not going to be late, see you..' She turned on her heel and marched out the door, leaving Hermione sitting, confused.  
  
-Okay..another dream..why do I have the feeling that these dreams are trying to tell me something? their like a continuing episode of a show..- she thought, rubbing her eyes gently.  
  
She yawned and slowly trudged out of bed, soaking in the morning's sun.  
  
-five minutes- Pavarti's voice sounded in her head.  
  
Hermiones eyes widened as she scrambled to her closet in search for some clean robes.  
  
After changing Hermione stood in front of her mirror. It took her already four minutes to get changed, she knew she'd already be late, why did she care..it was muggle studies...  
  
The back of her mind seemed to jolt at the thought of muggle studies, after what happened last time, with Pansy.  
  
-Just make the best of it, ignore her if you have to - she told herself, combing her hair.  
  
  
  
'Welcome back Ms Granger,' her Muggle Studies teacher, Professor McBella greeted her as she walked into the crowded class room.  
  
Hermione could feel all eyes turn to her as she slowly found her seat, looking down.  
  
'As I was talking about-' Professor McBella said, looking back at the class,'- In the 1600's in -America-' she said, pronouncing America very slowly,' There was a group by the name of the Salem Witches, a very horrid story indeed-' she continued, eyeing the class sadly,'- they did not -respect- the fact that true magic existed, back then, in the muggle world..they still don't today, they still don't believe,' she said ruefully, looking down.  
  
Hermione, who knew all about the American Witch problem, focused on the class more then the teacher.  
  
She propped her head on her hands and scanned the class with her eyes, not surprisingly, her eyes stopped on Draco, who sat back carelessly, his eyes full of boredom.  
  
Smiling slightly, Hermione continued to study him, his icy grey eyes some what soft looking, his silver blonde hair gelled and slightly spiked.  
  
-He looks like a model- Hermione thought randomly, blushing at what she thought, she giggled quietly, and focused back on the teacher, who was dramatically describing the trial.  
  
'-...Little did the judges know, when they -burned- some of them, they used what we call today 'Apparate', thats where, they ended up here, in Britain, joining the peaceful Wizarding World..there's even a radio station named after them...' Professor McBella stated suddenly, her eyes drifting off towards the window.  
  
The class stared blankly back at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
Where they supposed to take notes on that...many were probably thinking.  
  
A bell sounded all around them, indicating the end of class time.  
  
'You may leave, we will continue this next time,' she said cheerfully, turning back to the class,' Good Bye!'  
  
Hermione, along with the rest of the class, left Muggle studies slightly relived, many agreed she told history a bit to dramatically.  
  
As Hermione made her way down to Potions, she groaned to herself, remembering how she and Draco have to meet with Professor Snape after Potions class to discuss their weeks worth of detentions.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Draco, walking a few feet beside her.  
  
Turning her head she looked over at Draco, who, as if on cue, looked back.  
  
Both of them continued to walk, glancing at each other every now and then, always meeting eye.  
  
Hermione could feel herself blush as she continued to walk, grinning to herself.  
  
-Why..why..why..- she thought to herself,-Why act this way round Draco? Whats so special about him..he's soo cute..- She mentally slapped herself for that one, entering Potions class.  
  
She sat down at an empty table, not at all surprised when Harry and Ron weren't in the room by now.  
  
They had one minute, they always either come exactly at the last second or after class has started...no wonder Gryffindor is losing the title of the House Champion.  
  
The bell rung, a shrill ting that startled the class. Snape walked quickly yet quietly to the front of the room, a harsh look like usual, set upon his face, his beady black eyes scanning the room, counting Hermione assumed, the number of students missing.  
  
Snape sighed, a look of cruel annoyance clearly written on his face,' Potter and Weasley..' he spoke coldly, his voice freezing over the class like frost.  
  
'Where are they? Late again...pity them..' he said just as the doors burst open, Ron and Harry rushed in, books clutched in hand, both looking very rueful and nettled.  
  
'Sorry Prof-' they both spoke at once. Snape held up his hand to silence them and pointed towards the two empty seats Hermione had saved them,' Not a single word out of both of you, ten points from Gryffindor,' he stated as half of the room broke out into groans,' Thats enough,' Snape shouted over the groaning, causing the entire room to deaden. 'Now, we are going to carry on with the lesson with out another disturbance..is that clear?' he asked sternly as everyone nodded in agreement,' Good..I'd -hate- to give out more detentions,' he said cruelly, his eyes drifting over towards Hermione, who could feel herself blush once again.  
  
Potions class went by rather fast to Hermiones liking, before she knew it, the bell had rung and everyone scattered towards the exit.  
  
'Coming Hermione?' Ron asked as he and Harry stood in the doorway, looking as eager as ever to leave for lunch.  
  
Hermione gave them a small smile,' No, go on, I've got to talk to Snape about something.'  
  
Harry and Ron nodded, walking out though, not before giving Draco, who was still seated in his desk, a you-better-not-mess-with-her look.  
  
Standing sharply in front of his desk, Professor Snape looked over at Hermione, his lip slightly snarled.  
  
'Granger..-Malfoy-,' he said unpleasantly, tapping his fingers on the desk.  
  
They both stared back at him, lost for words.  
  
Snape gave an impatient sigh,' Come up to my desk,' he ordered, slamming his hand down.  
  
Hermione quickly stood up and strode over to his desk, stumbling slightly.  
  
'Hurry up Draco,' Snape spat as Draco struggled to untangle his book bag, which was entwined between the chair legs.  
  
Forgetting his book bag, Draco raced up to Snape and stopped abruptly two inches away from his desk.  
  
' Now-,' Snape said, settling himself down at his desk chair,'- Detentions..detentions..' he muttered icily, pulling out a long quill from his desk, setting it in a large black bottle of ink.  
  
'I think it's fair both of you received the same detentions?' he said drawing his long quill out of the ink bottle, and setting it delicately on a piece of parchment,' Which means, you,' he looked directly towards Hermione,' and Malfoy,' his lips twisted into a wicked grin.  
  
'Both of you will serve the same detention, the same time...same place,' his grin widened,' I will carry this detention out as long as I can, breaking the-' he stopped abruptly and cleared his throat,' Anyways..here-' he thrust a slip of parchment in each of their hands,' Go on.'  
  
A grave expression rested upon each of their faces, Draco and Hermione quietly walked out of the class room, hearts pounding.  
  
'What'd we get?' Draco asked wearily, opening up his own piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione looked down at her own, her eyes scanning to the place.  
  
'Shit'.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger? I don't know. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been 'sick' and stuff... oh my gosh! I thought I wasn't going to write again! I went blind for about three minutes the other day, anyways, off that subject , I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, i'm trying really hard to describe stuff with more detail, i'm working on it! Please, feel free to tell me what you think! Review! Constructive Critisim is allowed, :D  
  
Thank you soooo much to all the reviewers!  
  
Thank you;  
  
Mystical- Aw thanks!!  
  
Black Pearl- Chocolate is good! thanks!  
  
Sliver Dragon Princess- Thank you Ana!!  
  
Lily- Thanks! It's really nice to talk to you on AIM.  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties- Thank you soo much!  
  
Tropical Flavored Yama- lol! Thank you! I can't wait to read more of your story too!  
  
Apie- Thank you sooo much!!! Your such a great reviewer, yeah.school started, it's not so bad though..I have TWO classes where I'm the only girl :D  
  
Hermione-Granger62194-Thank you!!! Can't wait to talk to you again :D  
  
Escritora- HA! I haven't got ANY science classes this year! I guess I don't have to worry about that one ;) thank you soo much! your an awesome reviewer!  
  
Natalie Garner- lol! thanks..I love Draco either way to, except when he's mean to my Ron! :P  
  
Kaity-You'll find more about the clock later ;) Just put two and two together..maybe you'll figure it out :D  
  
Kitty- :D :D Thank you soo much! Don't worry you'll find out more about the clock later on :D  
  
Kaitou ama a chiaki- what does your name mean? is it Japenese? Anywho, thank you so much! hehe they make you feel happy and funny?? good :D I just hope they stay that way! :D  
  
Marionie Hearts- lol Thanks Marionie!! UPDATE HPMS soon!! I swear, if you dont...-grumbles-  
  
Spork- Wow..Seriously, I couldn't stop smiling when I read your review! Thats so awesome thank you so much! Apie! your awesome!! thank you soo much!!:D :D  
  
Just Me- AW thank you! thats so sweet!!  
  
N to the double C- lol, Nikki your soo great! Thank you so much! I think I'm adding you in the next chapter :D -hug- see ya in Child psych !  
  
CrimsonFirebolt- lol I agree! Harry is MENT to be evil! update your story soon!  
  
o_O;- lol..I read this after I read your review for 'Love dont come easy' lol, I couldn't stop laughing, thanks for reading!  
  
DancinBlondeGurl- Thank you soo much!!  
  
Thank you everyone!! Reveiws mean so much to me, they're what keep my story alive! (Do I sound to corny? lol) Anyways, Thank you so much, I can't say that enough.  
  
Bye! 


	11. raging mad

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other charachters belong to the Author, J.K. Rowling, I however, own the plot line.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Raging mad  
  
Hermione felt her stomach drop lower than she knew it should be. She studied the piece of parchment more closley..how could Snape be -this- cruel? Draco looked down at his own piece in disbelief, he would for sure have his father hear about this one. Both of theirs, exactly the same, read; Name: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy Reason for Detention:Vandalising school property. Detention: Monday, 8:30 P.M Green House four; De-worming Riossidazione plants.  
  
-Tuesday, 12:00 P.M Trophy Room; Cleaning and Polishing Trophy's and Plaque's. -Wednesday, 5:30 A.M Quidditch Pitch; Picking up litter. -Thursday, 7:30 P.M Kitchens; Clean dishes. -Friday, 12:00 A.M Hogwarts Grounds; Picking up litter excluding Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood for a moment in silence, both staring down at their detention slip in disbelief.  
  
'Damnit,' Draco swore, crumbling up his own piece and stuffing it in the depths of his robes,' Bloody arse hole,' he continued,' Fucking slimy git,'  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath, she didn't know one person, well, maybe besides Ron, who used as many creative ways to swear such as Draco did.  
  
'Bastard will-'  
  
'Okay okay!' Hermione cut in, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear,' Well, we kind of deserved this,' she admitted, looking up slowly at Draco, who looked up towards the ceiling distant, as if searching for more swear words to throw out about him. 'The pixies deserve this..'Draco said suddenly, slowly turning his head back towards Hermione, who looked up at him in surprise.  
  
Hermione stared blankly at him for a second as he looked back at her, wearing a half smile.  
  
Slowly that smile turned into a grin, then a laugh.  
  
Before they knew it, they were both doubled up in laughter, laughing at the stupidest thing.  
  
'Y-you-you're mad!' Hermione said between giggles,' P-pixies can't serve detentions.'  
  
Draco grinned once again and rolled his eyes, shoving both hands into his robe pockets,' Well, duh, Hermione-' Hermione raises her eye brows slightly,'- I was being sarcastic,' he said, turning away.  
  
Hermione stood watching him leave for mid-second, a small smile spreading across her lips.  
  
'Bye, see you tonight then Draco, remember, we are doing this for the Pixies!' she shouted, laughing.  
  
Hermione watched Draco's shoulders shake slightly, indicating laughter as he turned the corner out of sight.  
  
Smiling to herself, Hermione turned the opposite way, heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
' 'Mione!'yelled Harry, he was sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor table, along with Ron, Ginny and Lavender.  
  
Hermione made her way through the crowd and squeezed next to Harry, smiling slightly.  
  
'Hey,'she said, crumbing her detention slip in her hand and stuffing it quickly in her book bag,' Sorry I'm late..I ran into a bit of trouble with Snape,' she admitted.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks and sighed,' He shouldn't be allowed, Snape,' Ron said, stuffing a fork full of chicken in his mouth,' He'm im bam ome' he said thickly.  
  
'Eh?' Harry said, setting aside his book,"Quidditch; Bloodiest Most Brutel Games in History.'  
  
Ron gulped and took a swig of pumpkin juice from his goblet,' I said, he's a bad one.'  
  
Hermione shrugged and picked up her fork,' Well. . . I have quite a lot of detention coming up, and he expects me to study for his stupid mid-term!' she said stuffing a forkful of carrots in her mouth.  
  
Ron groaned and banged his head on the table,' Midterm!' he groaned,' Herm, you've got to help me!'  
  
Hermione sighed and looked to Harry,' Your all ready, aren't you?, I do hope you've read those books I lent you.'  
  
Harry's expression of happiness suddenly faded to a look of guilt.  
  
'Erm.. of c-course I did...' he said quickly and mercilessly became deeply interested in his book (Which was turned upside down, though he seemed not to notice).  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her meal in silence, listening to Ron moan about the upcoming mid-term and Harry blurt out random facts about the Mindowin Moke's, a famous Quidditch team of eastern Scottland.  
  
Hermione had just finished her meal, and was debating weather or not to go to the library, when harry suddenly slipped his arms around her waist, cuddling her into a soft hug.  
  
'Harry!' she whispered as he softly kissed her neck,' What are we doing? What about the "break" ?'  
  
Hermione could feel Harry laugh against her skin, his warm breath over taking her body like a heat wave, ' I think that break is through,' he whispered, bending to kiss her.  
  
'Wait,' Hermione said, scooting back a bit,' What if -I- don't think that break should be over?'  
  
Her side gave a slight feel of harsh pressure, as if to remind her of before.  
  
Harry's eyebrows narrowed, his face was tingeing up to a pale pink colour as he slowly let go of her waist.  
  
'So d'you want to be with me or not?' he asked, his eyes searching hers.  
  
Hermione resisted the urge to say no but instead chose what she knew he'd want to hear,' Of course I want to be with you.'  
  
-I do want to be with him- she told herself - I know it, my heart knows it. . . who can resist those big, bright, emerald green eye's of his?-  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her once more,' I'm glad we both feel the same way' he whispered into her hair as he hugged her.  
  
Hermione smiled and broke off the hug,' Class,' she said, as she picked up her bulging book bag.  
  
The Great Hall was nearly empty, and they all had class on the north side of the castle, a good ten minute walk away.  
  
'Shit,' Ron exclaimed, standing up so quickly that he knocked his chair to the ground, causing the Great Hall to echo with a clatter.  
  
The trio quickly ran to Transfiguration with professor McGonagall and burst through the double doors just as the bell sounded.  
  
'S-sorry' Hermione apologised, taking a seat right next to Harry.  
  
All three of them were a bit pink in the face from running and Ron was half gagging on a scone he -insisted- on bringing along with him.  
  
Class went on as normal, little disturbances were made, despite the fact of Nevilles mouse looked more like it gained weight rather then resembling a thimble, the object they were supposed to create.  
  
'Your homework is to practise turning your thimble that I hope you all succeeded with-' she eyed Neville slightly, who blushed and looked down, prodding his mouse with the tip of his wand'- Practise turning that thimble into a spool of thread,' she said, watching everyone severely.  
  
'Don't you even think about standing up Mister Thomas,' she said as Dean made an attempt to stand up, obvously wanting to be the first one out of class.  
  
As soon as the bell rang though, he was the first one to rush out in a hurry, under the solid stare of Professor McGonagall.  
  
'So what do you have planned for tonight you -two-?' Ron asked slyly, as Harry put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
'Detention,' Hermione said flatly as Harry groaned.  
  
'Skip it,' he said at once, letting go of her,' Tell him you got ill.'  
  
'Break an arm, spells will heal it in time,' Ron said as Harry playfully punched his side,' No girlfriend of mine is breaking her arm.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped abruptly in front of the library gate. 'Snape wouldn't care if I had my arm slashed open and an eye ball hanging out, Snape is Snape, nothing matters to him except making our lives miserable,' she said pushing open the gate.  
  
'Why are you going to the library?' Ron asked bewildered,' Class is over.'  
  
Hermione turned around and placed both hands firmly on her hips,' so?' she said raising an eyebrow,' I've got to look up on something, see you later Harry?' she said turning misty eyes towards him.  
  
Harry nodded meekly and walked over, giving her a quick kiss,' I'll see you soon,' he whispered, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
Hermione smiled slowly and turned around, entering the hushed library.  
  
Madam Pince was stationed at her usual spot, her eyes darting to each student with suspicion.  
  
'Clocks, clocks...clocks,' Hermione muttered to herself as she scanned one of the many rows of thick, parchment filled books.  
  
Hermione stopped at an interesting looking book named,"Famous Clock Machines of The Past and Present."  
  
'PERFECT!' she exclaimed, causing Madam Pince to stare daggers at her,' No shouting keep your voice to a low level please!' Madam Pince shouted.  
  
-Why does -she- shout at me to not shout?- Hermione thought to herself,- She'd make a good clown, she's funny and loud.-  
  
Hermione made her way to an empty table, taking time to amuse herself at the thought of Madam Pince biking around on a unicycle, juggling brightly coloured balls.  
  
After choosing a seat Hermione set aside her heavy book bag and opened the book.  
  
'Chapter one..the History of clocks...chapter two...famous clock builders of all time...' Hermione muttered to her self, scanning the chapters,' Oh yes, finally, Chapter eight; Clocks by picture.'  
  
She yawned slightly, her eyes feeling rather heavy, she flipped through the thick pages towards the middle of the book where a colourful list of clocks and their pictures showed.  
  
'Mmmhmm, nope...hmm..no..' Hermione whispered to herself, her eyes scanning the pictures.  
  
'Mmhmm..' she muttered, her eyes slowly closing.  
  
She slowly lent forward, then suddenly jerked her head up.  
  
-No, no..I mustn't fall asleep, not now, I've got to look this up- she told herself, propping her head up on her fist.  
  
'The firmeck clock..the timesnumeral clock, the fincktal clock...the..'  
  
  
  
'Hermione!' a voice called out from behind her; twirling around, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy jogging over towards her.  
  
'Hey,' he grinned, scooping her up into a hug.  
  
'Draco!' she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck,' I've missed you!'  
  
Draco grinned, and kissed her cheek gently,' I miss you every second your away from me.'  
  
Hermione smiled widely and snuggled against his chest, her heart full of happiness and her worries forgotten.  
  
'Why do I love you so much?' Hermione asked looking up, resting her head on his shoulders.  
  
'Because I love you so much,' he said teasingly, brushing his lips against her own.  
  
Her heart beated happily as his last words played over and over again in her head.  
  
'I love you so much.'  
  
'I love you so much.' 'I love you so much.'  
  
'She about missed lunch.'  
  
Hermiones head shot straight up from the book she was using as a pillow.  
  
Ginny Weasley was standing before her, talking to her friend, Emily.  
  
'Herm your awake!' she exclaimed looking towards her,' It took us ages to find you until we realised the smartest place to look would be the library..dinner is almost through!' she said, picking up her book bag.  
  
'Here,' she said handing Hermione her bag,' If you want dinner then hurry up and go! I've got to do some research..' she said eyeing the library with hatred,' And you going to help me, right?' she said happily, looking over to her friend Emily.  
  
Emily wrinkled her nose, obviously not open to the fact of studying,' Uhm..sure..?' she said as Ginny grinned and gave her a hug.  
  
'Thanks, I knew you would!'  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and looked down at her book which lay open with some of the pages slightly bent from where her head rested.  
  
'Shit..' she whispered, smoothing out the pages,' Okay, I'm going to dinner..see you,' Hermione said, picking up the book and sliding it in her book bag, she would look at it more after her detention tonight.  
  
The Great Hall was packed, most of the students well fed, and the unhurried ones still picking at their food.  
  
-Wonder where Harry is..- she thought, scanning the Gryffindor table as she neared it.  
  
'Herm!' a voice called out to her.  
  
Hermione looked among the crowd of Gryffindors and saw Ron waving to her from the far side of the table.  
  
Grinning, Hermione made her way through the throng of students towards Ron, who sat with not Harry, but Dean.  
  
'Where's Harry?' Hermione asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
Ron shrugged and looked down the table,' He ate rather quickly then he excused himself,' he said looking back at her.  
  
'Where have you been?' he asked tilting his head to the side,' And is that ink on your face?'  
  
Hermione blushed and rubbed the side of her face,' I was in the library, you knew that!' she said, picking up her fork.  
  
-Harry, come on!- she thought glancing down the table.  
  
No sign of him.  
  
-I thought he'd of waited for me- she thought, standing up slightly and looking over the heads of students.  
  
Her heart stopped dead at it's beat.  
  
She spotted Harry in the far corner. . . with another girl?  
  
Hermione shot straight up and squinted.  
  
Sure enough, Harry had his arm around a hufflepuff girl, grinning broadly.  
  
The girl was perfect, she was stick skinny and had short, strawberry blonde hair.  
  
Her skin was flawless and her smile perfect, she was gorgeous.  
  
Hermione felt ill to her stomach as she saw Harry laugh and lean over. . . he kissed her.  
  
Within seconds they were making out, right in front of everyone else, who seemed not to notice.  
  
Hermiones heart began to beat furiously, pounding against her chest as cold as ice. She felt as though she'd swallowed fire. Rage was burning through her body.  
  
Acting fast, Hermione turned around and pushed past everyone towards Harry.  
  
She stood in front of Harry for a good minute before he noticed her, her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
'Shit, Hermione,' he said, guilt glinting in his eyes,' I- well..' he trailed off, the girl, whom she recognised as Molly Haboit, a fifth year in her muggle studies class, staring daggers at her.  
  
Hermione looked to her side and grabbed some first years goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
In one swift movement she threw the whole goblet full at him, soaking him all down his front.  
  
'YOU FUCKING ARSE HOLE!' she shouted, tears blurring in her eyes, ' HOW COULD YOU..?'  
  
Not even wanting an answer she wiped her tears that fell down her cheeks furiously and ran off through the staring crowd.  
  
-Why..why..why- she thought, running out of the Great Hall and down the almost empty corridor. -He loved me...loved me...loved me..-  
  
She turned the corner and ran more, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Skidding to a stop she slid against the bare stone wall and sobbed.  
  
-He hates me, he doesn't love me, he betrayed me- she thought over and over again.  
  
'W-we..weren't m-ment to b-b-be..' she whispered slowly to her self before blacking out into deep sleep.  
  
'I could hold you like this forever,' Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
They sat outside against a tree; it was a beautiful day, hardly any clouds, almost a clear blue sky.  
  
'I love you so much, I can't believe I found you,' Hermione said, snuggling against him, resting her head against his chest.  
  
'I'm just so glad you found me,' he said, kissing her head.  
  
Hermione laughed and raised her hand, brushing it through his hair.  
  
'I think we are just to in love, its stupid,' Hermione said through laughter.  
  
'It's just, every time I'm near you .. I feel so happy..'  
  
Hermione felt a soft pressure on the side of her stomach.  
  
She opened her eyes and at once knew she'd fallen asleep..again.  
  
Mrs Norris was laying down comfortably on her side, looking at Hermione with her red, lamp-like eyes.  
  
'Get off!' Hermione shouted hoarsely, sitting up and shoving off Mrs Norris.  
  
'You wretched cat!' she yelled angrily, her memory of dinner still fresh in her mind.  
  
Standing up, a bit uneasily from fresh wake, she looked around and at once noticed where she was.  
  
The same place she always seems to end up at, in the hall where the clock stood.  
  
-Wait..- Hermione thought, looking up incredulously- We broke the clock-  
  
Standing tall and proud stood the odd grandfather clock, once again, ticking as if it was never touched.  
  
'Aagh!' Hermione shouted backing away.  
  
-Deamond clock!- she thought looking up at it.  
  
Her eyes drifted off for a moment at the inscription above before she realised something.  
  
'Detention!' she thought out loud, gaping at the clocks hour.  
  
It was five past eight, detention was supposed to take place five minutes ago.  
  
'Shit, shit , shit,' she mumbled, running down the opposite hall way.  
  
She continued to run until the hall way met to a huge opening, the Entrance hall.  
  
Standing against the wall stood Draco, searching the crowd of people.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' Hermione said, running up to him,' I..well..,' she tried to explain but he shrugged and gave her a weak smile,' It's okay,' he said suddenly frowning,' What happened?' He was looking straight at her, noticing her tear stained cheeks.  
  
'J-just..nothing..' Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears again.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, to prevent any to fall down her cheeks again, feeling like a silly old child, crying over the stupidest things.  
  
To her surprise, Draco didn't laugh nor scoff at her to quit crying, but he rather awkwardly, put his arm around her shoulder, holding her ever so slightly.  
  
'I kind of saw what went on in the Great Hall...I think everyone did,' he admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'Yeah..well..we're through, we defidently are now..I can never forgive that..that..-bastard-' she spat bitterly, wiping away her tears with rage.  
  
Draco frowned and nodded, slowly guiding her down the stair case towards the door.  
  
'just forget him, he's not worth it,' he whispered to her as he opened the door.  
  
They were greeted by a gust of wind and harsh rain.  
  
The rain pounded down on their shoulders as they made their way to green house number four, huddled close together.  
  
'Shit thats cold!' Draco exclaimed, holding the door open for Hermione as they stepped in.  
  
The green house was no treat either, the place smelled mouldy and dusty, the dirt floors slightly muddy from the rain that blew in.  
  
Hermione nodded and shivered slightly, her wet robes clung heavily to her body, weighing her down.  
  
'V-ve-very c-c-cold,' Hermione stuttered, her teeth chattering together.  
  
Draco laughed and looked around for a moment, before bending down and picking up his book bag.  
  
' I think I have some extra robes in here, for after quidditch pracitses and stuff, he said digging into the depths of his bag.  
  
Hermione stood in silence, watching his soaking hair falling slightly over his face, his steal grey eyes soft and kind.  
  
'Here,' he said, tossing her a dry robe,' put this on, you'll feel better,' he said smiling slightly.  
  
Hermione looked down at the green slytherin robe and back at him,' No..really you wear it..your soaked as well.'  
  
Draco laughed and pulled out a shirt from his bag,' I have this,' he said tearing off his robes and and un-doing his shirt.  
  
'It's okay, put it on,' he said, pulling off his shirt.  
  
Hermione stood frozen, watching Draco absentmindedly as he changed shirts.  
  
Draco slipped his new shirt over his head and looked back at her, laughing.  
  
'You going to put it on?' he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione felt her face heat up as she laughed slightly, 'Yeah, just getting to that,' she said dully, slowly un-doing the clasps on her robes.  
  
She slowly slid out of her dress robes and kicked them aside.  
  
Looking up she saw Draco watching her, grinning sheepishly.  
  
'You take your time do you?' he laughed looking her up and down.  
  
Hermione grinned and slipped the new robe over her head, which was two sizes to big.  
  
'You going to be okay?' Draco asked, looking at her with concern.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at him shyly,' Yeah..I think I am..' she said grinning.  
  
Nodding Draco smiled and put his arm slightly around his shoulder,' Well..lets get busy on these plant thingys..,' he said grinning.  
  
A/N: Wow..I hope that was a long enough chapter. Ooh..what will happen in the green houses? Will romance bloom? Will fights out break? Well I can't wait to write the next chapter because I have this all planned out, thank you soo much to all my readers and reviewers! You guys mean a lot to me!  
  
Thank you;  
  
Yin: Thank you soo much! :D  
  
apie: lol, thank you so much! you always leave great reviews, thanks soo much!!  
  
Spork!: lol thanks so much for your words of encouragement, lol. Thanks soo much for reading and reviewing, you rock!  
  
Tayetatsu Tomitoki: lol I'm writing! lol thanks for reading and reveiwing!  
  
Caley Hellwod: Aahh! you actualy read this! I asked you to pre-read this like, what? a month ago? lol, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! -hugs-  
  
Black Pearl:lol yeah I guess it's bad, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I'm updating! do I get cherries on top?? eh? eh? I know I didn't update soon but..-sniffle- I want cherries on top..  
  
tickle the dragon:Thank you sooo much!! That review ment a lot! thanks :D  
  
SophieBabe:Thank you so much, awesome work? lol wow..never thought of it like that, thank you so much!  
  
Escritora: Hehe..nothing went missing, luckily, I am keeping an eye out and now am -very- aware of all fruits and substances that look like they -may- be spiked, muawaha freeakky! lol. Making me paranoid eh? Me an awesome writer? Pfft, I wish! lol thank soo much for reading and reviewing your reviews are always my favourites!  
  
mystical: Thanks! lol thanks for reading and reviewing! Yeah Harry is coming back and worse than ever dun dun duun..  
  
Violet Blues: Thank you soo much!!!!! I can't say that enough..wow..Thanks!! -Hug-  
  
C:Sorry..I will try not to make very many cliffhangers, people don't like those now do they? lol, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
(blank): A flame? Ahhhhhhh well sorry this story is evil, if it's in the drama section it has to be a bit evil.. -puts oinment on the burn from the flame- Owch. Oh well thank you so much for reading and revewing! -big grin-  
  
Marionie Hearts:Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Please update HPMS sooon!!  
  
YSM: Thank you thank you thank you!! Thank you sooo much!!! :D :D  
  
Mione G: Thanks!!!! Thanks for reading and revewing! Hollie: Oooh my gosh!! thank you so much!!! Thanks soo much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Kai Kai:Ooh cool, I like your new name! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Rosie: Thank you so much!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Thanks! :D  
  
Hermione-Granger62194: Aber ich habe nicht Ihr Notizbuch damnit!!! lol thanks for reading and reviewing!!! -hug-  
  
mishi: Awe thanks! I know I never really liked the Hermione and Draco pairing until I read this one fic that made me fall in love with it! Now I'm writing one..oh my whats next? Hermione and Snape? -gag- Noo..I think not..lol thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Nestrik Ciorstaidh-Cairistiona: Thanks soo much! wow, thank you for reading and reviewing!!  
  
Persephone Bodine: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Ofcourse I'll review 'The Price You Pay' it's a very good fic your quite the writer! :D  
  
Always-a-kiwi: LoL, Yeah I know..Harry the odd, thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
  
Paisley Saige of Gryffindor: LoL!! Nikki I love ya your soo funny!! YAY you finished that book your on the third one right now..have fun with it, see ya in child Psych!!! -hug-  
  
Riverchic1998: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D  
  
A/N: Wow..lots of reviewers I can't thank you guys enough for all these great reviews! Thanks!!! I'll have the new chapter up soon!!! 


	12. Revenge and Snogging

A/N: Thank you all for reveiwing! They mean so much to me!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. I own the plot line.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Revenge and snogging  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Blagh!' Hermione squealed as Draco unearthed another chalky coloured worm from the soil beneath a rather moody Riossidazione plant.  
  
Riossidazione plants are thick red vines braided up eight inches then split, revealing green and blue coloured sprouts which are full of a milky- white fluid, used by Madam Pomfrey to cure students from the flu.  
  
This just happened to be "worm season" thick white worms called nookpelt's.  
  
They like to dig deep into soil and suck up all the nutrients that help the plants grow.  
  
Nookpelt's were eating up the Riossidazione's from underneath and had to be taken out immedently, which in this case was by Draco and Hermione. 'Ew, this is so gross!' Hermione complained as Draco stuck his hand back in, searching for worms.  
  
'I think thats all of- Oh wait,' Draco said yanking his hand out,' Got the little bugger!' he said, proudly holding out a rather plump nookpelt.  
  
'That was the last plant, right?' Hermione asked hopefully; her hands and robes were clean and sterile as for Draco... covered from hands to all the way down the front was soil and fertaliser, yet a grin spread wide across his face as he pointed behind her.  
  
'Nope, we've still got to do those three, and those over there,' he said pointing to a rather disturbing worm-infested group to his left.  
  
'We could be in here all night if you just stand there,' he added, raising his eyebrows, eyeing her.  
  
'It's fine, I haven't much homework anyways,' Hermione said, walking over to the nearest crate and turning it over,' I'll just watch, I would rather.'  
  
She sat down and crossed her arms, staring at him intently, as if to dare him to object.  
  
Draco stood there for a moment or two, mouthing wordlessly to her then looked up towards the ceiling and sighed,' Okay then..' he said, then mumbled something inaudible to himself, turning to work on the next plant.  
  
'What was that?' Hermione asked, tilting her head side ways, looking at him,' That you mumbled, what did you say?'  
  
Draco turned around and grinned, then went back to his plant, whistling to himself. 'Draacoo,' she whined, giving him a pouty look,' Fine..if you aren't willing to talk to me you can just-'  
  
'Herm!' Draco broke in; turning around, looking half exasperated and half annoyed,' Just look behind you!'  
  
Confused, hermione turned her head and looked straight at a row of fine bared teeth.  
  
'Aagh!' She shrieked, jumping back.  
  
By luck, she missed having her head skinned by hungry looking snapping plants.  
  
'Draco!' she shouted, running behind him and clutching his lose hand,' Your soo mean! Why didn't you tell me? I could of -died-' she whined, staring daggers at the now rather innocent looking plant that moments ago was baring its teeth was now licking an aphid off it's stem.  
  
Draco grinned and rolled his eyes,' Don't play dumb, thats a Mendolla, it only eats -insects-' he sneered looking over at her ash coloured face.  
  
Slowly as the colour rose back up to her face she drew in a deep breath.  
  
'Let's just get this nightmare over with,' she said, moving over to the nearest worm-infested plant.  
  
  
  
  
  
'It is not -slavery-!' Draco spat, his eyebrows narrowed fervently,' It's work!'  
  
'It's slavery!' Hermione retorted, her face screwed up in anger,' and Dobby is finally realising how tough he had it living with you!' she had brought up the subject around to House-elfs, a very touchy subject, sure to rise her temper to a maximum level.  
  
'How he had it tough?' Draco said angrily,' He loved it there! He didn't -want- to leave!'  
  
Hermione snorted and looked back down at her plant.  
  
'What was that for?' Draco asked, staring at her intently,' Eh?'.  
  
Hermione spun around and faced him, her face flushed with emotion.  
  
'He loved it there? Ha, think again Draco!'  
  
Draco stood for a moment or two, studying her face with a rather plague expression.  
  
'What?' Hermione snapped, crossing her arms.  
  
Draco smirked and shook his head,' You just look cute when your angry,' he said laughing.  
  
Hermiones insides gave a lurch -did he just say I looked -cute- ? - she thought incredulously.  
  
'Cute eh?' she said copying his smirk,' you're just trying to change the subject, nice try, house-elf -is- slavery!' she blurted out, knowing that sounded childish.  
  
Draco laughed and returned to his plant,' Rather quick to stay on this subject eh? Fine have it your way, what ever you say, Dobby was happy.'  
  
'Happy, yes. but that's all he knew to be!' Hermione said quickly,' He didn't know the meaning of "sad" or "mad" Well...he seems to know upset well..' she said, remembering all the times Dobby got upset with himself.  
  
'Why did you ever teach Dobby to -beat- himself?' Hermione blurted out, looking straight at him for any mistakable lie he might make.  
  
Draco looked up at her in surprise and narrowed his eyebrows,' -I- never taught Dobby anything...Dobby avoided me,' he said sternly, lifting a leave from the soil of the plant, finding a small worm,' It was father who caused Dobby's actions, not my fault,' he said tossing aside the worm.  
  
'Y-your father?' Hermione stammered.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, a cold man, his heart completely made of ice, why didn't she think of this before? If anyone abused another being it had to be Draco's father.  
  
Draco looked up at her, his eyes narrowed,' Yes. My -father-,' he replied; his eyes shifted to the side, making him look awfully uncomfortable.  
  
Hermiones questioning look caused Draco to answer almost straightaway,' Imperius curse,' he said dully, almost guiltily; he scooped his hands down into more fresh earth and brushed away, revealing juicy, plump nookpelts.  
  
'Blargh..,' Hermione gasped looking away,' What do you mean the imperius curse? The controlling curse?,' she asked in disbelief.  
  
Draco shrugged and continued to scoop away worms, not looking her in the eye.  
  
'My father performed it when I was young, around nine maybe,' he paused and flung another worm in the direction of a Mendolla,' My father..he has secrets, secrets only Dobby may know,' he said looking up at Hermione's solemn face,' If Dobby told anyone..-tells-,' he corrected, grimacing a bit,' That won't be good...Father put the imperius curse on him, if he even begins to talk about his master or his masters family, he will beat himself,' he finished setting aside the plant.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment in shock.  
  
How could she have missed this? Of course, Dobby punishing himself was not normal, hadn't the thought of such curse come to her mind?  
  
Feeling of anger towards Lucius swept over her as she sighed angrily; Draco looked at her and towards the plants with fast motion.  
  
'It's late,' he said pointedly,' We should head back, c'mon we're finished,' he said walking towards the Green House door.  
  
Wordlessly agreeing, Hermione followed back, and together, they trampled over the wet grass towards the castle.  
  
  
  
An eerie glow echoed upon the castle walls as they entered through the main entrance.  
  
It was well past ten and every student was surely safe in their own house common room.  
  
Candles floated above them as they both walked silently down the main corridor, leading towards all house entrances.  
  
After a few minutes they reached a fork in the corridor which lead them on there separate ways, Gryffindor to the right and Slytherin to the left.  
  
Draco and Hermione stood silent for a moment or two before-  
  
'Good ni-'  
  
'Will you wa-'  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other and grinned,' You go first,' Draco said as Hermione giggled.  
  
'I was just going to ask if you would walk me to my dorm... it's kind of spooky late at night,' she admitted, feeling her face grow warm with heat as she realised she had -asked- Draco malfoy to -walk her to her dorm- .  
  
Mentally slapping herself she watched in amazement as Draco smiled slightly,' Sure,' he said, a trace of embarrassment rested in his voice.  
  
Nodding she led her way down the hallway, towards the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
They walked a few feet before hermione stopped, a thought that had been bothering her for a while pounded in her mind like a heart beat.  
  
'Why'd you stop?' Draco asked looking behind him.  
  
hermione took a deep breathed and looked towards him,' Draco?'she asked, blushing slightly.  
  
'Yeah?.'  
  
'E-ever get the feeling, that some one is watching over you..? Like..' Hermione trailed, off, she was lost for words, how could her feeling be described? Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before answering,' Yes, sometimes I feel the presence of my grandmother, Beth, she comforts me,' he said his smile fading slightly as he watched hermiones face break out into a grin.  
  
'Well I ment something evil, but that was -very- sweet Draco!' she said patting him on the back.  
  
Draco grinned and shrugged it off,' Ha so you got it out of me!' he said laughing,' Well..something evil?' His stomach suddenly froze as if he drank a glass full of ice water,' Always,' he said before starting to walk again.  
  
The look on Draco's face clearly said he didn't want to talk any further on the subject, which was fine to Hermione, as they turned the corner, the Fat Lady came into view as well as... 'Harry?' Hermione asked, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
Slumped in the corner sat Harry, it was obvious he'd been waiting for awhile, awaiting Hermiones return from detention.  
  
Draco stood beside her, his fists slightly clenched.  
  
- Why do I feel this protective about Hermione?- he thought to himself - I just feel sorry for her because that bastard Harry cheated on her.. I know how it felt with Pansy- he told him self reassuringly.  
  
Hermiones face stiffened as she followed her gaze to the Fat Lady who looked down at the three in suspicion.  
  
'He doesn't belong here,' she said pointing a large finger down at Draco.  
  
'Smart one,' Hermione said rolling her eyes,' Flamel,' she said as the Fat Lady scowled and flung open.  
  
'Herm, wait,' Harry said standing up and striding over towards her.  
  
'Bye Draco,' Hermione said spinning around to face Draco.  
  
The look on his face surprised Hermione, it looked almost gentle, yet angry and raging.  
  
'Herm, we need to talk,' Harry said once again.  
  
Images of dinner flashed through her mind.  
  
Girl with Harry.  
  
Harry kissing Girl.  
  
Rage swept through her body as her mind sparked.  
  
Revenge.  
  
With out a second thought she rushed up towards Draco who had turned around, walking quietly down the hall, and wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips softly against his.  
  
Draco opened his eyes in shock as he realised what was happening.  
  
-Hermione is kissing me- he thought, his heart speeding up to a rapid thud - And I...like it?-  
  
Pulling away quickly Hermione apologised and turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Harry stood mouthing wordlessly at her as she pushed past him into the common room, not bothering to look back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Sorry!! this isn't my best chapter! I have been waiting forever to write this and the last chapter, I finally got to the point! But I'm sorry if this ended a bit crappy, I'm going through a bit of a writers block, I apologise!  
  
Thank you so much to all my readers!  
  
Thank you;  
  
Faith- Awe thank you so much!  
  
Arafel- Thanks!  
  
Kalariah- Thank you :D I agree there aren't enough!  
  
dobbie-luvs-sweeties- Awe thanks !  
  
Kai Kai- lol, yeah. Thank you!  
  
Rosa-Thank you thank you THANK YOU! Awe thats soo sweet thank you so much!  
  
Escritora- I'm not in Sweden so Ha! :p lol. Thank you so much! hehe I don't think Harry -had- any fruit but I do think he may be a fruit if you know what I mean -wink wink-  
  
Yin- Thank you so much!  
  
C-Thanks!  
  
Mystical- Thanks! :D I didn't even realise that that was a long chapter until I edited it!  
  
Woza [it's Me! the ALLEN lover!]- Awe thank you soooo much Nikki!!! -huggles- Oh WHATEVER the girl I was describing was all you. you are perfect, well at least I think you are, you ARE gorgeous and flawless!! Learn it and know it ! lol :D see ya in child psych!  
  
Rorey126-Awe Thanks  
  
Lily luna- Thank you so much :D  
  
apie- lol, awe thanks! I'm sorry I'm updating quickly :D  
  
Kaity-Weasley- Thanks! I'm sorry I should emphasize when she is dreaming or not more clearer.  
  
Twilight Fantasy- Thank you! Yeah, I need to work on the 'dreams and reality' part a bit more! :D  
  
YSM-I have talent as an HP authour? Awe thank you!!! :D  
  
Marionie Hearts- Ha I'm not telling you about the clock..yet ;) Thanks update HPMS soon!  
  
Hermione-Granger62194-lol your weird! LoL just joking..thanks for the good review :D  
  
CrimsonFirebolt- LOL! I couldn't stop laughing when I read your review! thats so great! Unfourtanly i'm not going to make Hermione and insane killing psycho in this story.. ;)  
  
Sila-Chan- Thank you soo much ! :) :)  
  
mishi- Thanks! Oh, fan art would be awsome! Thank you so much :D :D  
  
Brittney N.- Wow..thank you soo much! Your review was soo insperational, thank so much!! :D  
  
Nestrik Ciorstaidh-Cairistiona- Thank you so much! :D  
  
Persephone Bodine- Awe thank you! :D  
  
Spork!- 'ew, sarah, ewwwww!' (Told to say by apie) Thank you soo much! :D I love your words of encouragement! lol. I actually am about to update I went to go update then I saw I had a new review so I added you! Thank you soo much your awesome! :D  
  
Thank you all ! oh and a very 'special' thanks to that nice big flamer I got ! If you think my story is a 'shit topic' then why the hell are you reading it? and HULLO there are TONS of storys out there where Harry is the bad guy...get over it.  
  
Ahem now, sorry for that little outburst people, anyways thank you soo much for the reviews, they are what keep my story going! :D Thanks soo much!  
  
~Lynzie. 


	13. Blank and black figures

A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long to update! I won't take this long again, honest! Thanks so much for waiting, and ready my story so far! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters etc., I own the plot line, Kenouvous and the wildly wicked Hooblestaks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Blank and black figures  
  
  
  
-Shit, shit- Hermione thought over and over to herself as she hurried past the dimly lit common area towards the girls dormitories.  
  
-Hermione you idiot you blew any chance you had with Draco- her conscience screamed at her as her heart thudded at a laggard rate, her mind filled with rage and feelings of guilty oppression as pictures of what happened moments ago flooded her mind, making her stomach lurch with a revolting feeling.  
  
Scampering silently up the staircase that lead to the dormitory towers, her breath came out short and ragged as tears slowly slid down her cheek falling on her robes.  
  
Opening the door quietly, she tip-toed inside as her ears met the sound of soft breathing, indicating the slumber of her roommates, the gentle slumber of no doubt boys and romance drifting through their minds as Hermione's haunted her with images of clocks...blank faces and . . . a monster of it's own kind.  
  
-  
  
Images of the extraordinary Grandfather Clock appeared where ever hermione turned. The dark staircase that she struggled to climb crowded with silent figures, there faces pure white, blank and emotionless.  
  
The scene didn't bother Hermione, it seemed almost normal as she pushed through the throng, the Grandfather Clock at the top of the stair case towering down on her like a silent ghost of a different form.  
  
Turning around sharply the blank faced figures slowly split apart, moving aside as if something dreadful was forcing it's way through, could she have ever been more right?  
  
A tall, lanky figure pushed its way slowly towards her, tension and fear hung in the air like an awaiting storm cloud.  
  
The figures face was not white, but black. Black and blank... terrifying.  
  
It dragged its body forth in almost a limping motion, staggering closer and closer, it's hand outreached towards her.  
  
In one swift motion it was right before her, grabbing her by the arm, its grip around her wrist painful yet surreal.  
  
Hermione gasped as a slow feeling of heat swept through her body like a plague, seizing with hurt as an unknown feeling of guilt spread throughout her body as she yelled out in pain.  
  
-  
  
"Tap Tap"  
  
Hermione let out a startled gasp as she shot straight up from her sleeping position, sweating and catching her breath, she turned her head towards the source of the sound.  
  
"Tap Tap Tap"  
  
A handsome yet startlingly severe looking black hawk owl perched outside her window, a rolled up piece of dirty brown parchment clamped firmly in it's beak.  
  
"Tap Tap"  
  
Taping rather impatiently on her window, it tilted it's head to the side and gave her a cross look.  
  
Standing up, stumbling slightly Hermione trudged slowly towards the window and opened it a crack.  
  
'Haven't you ever heard of the Great Hall?' Hermione snapped, yanking the piece of parchment out of it's beak causing it to give a loud hoot of surprise.  
  
Glaring at her, it took flight leaving Hermione staring down at the letter in shock.  
  
In different colourful letters, seemed to be cut out of the Daily Prophet, the letter read, plain, simple and terrifying;  
  
Ð¡£ mUdßLoOD. Her eyes opened wide with shock, scanning the letter for any sign of a signature which seemed right at the moment though later on she realised that was stupid, who would sign a threat letter?  
  
Looking around the room she noticed empty, she hurried over to her wardrobe and pulled out her cloak and robes; dressing silently she fastened the claps on her cloak and grabbed her book bag, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
-Pansy- the named popped into her mind as she stuffed the letter into the depths of her book bag.  
  
-Surly is was Pansy who sent it? Or Mullicent Bulstrode?- she thought making random assumptions-I've been called a Mudblood by practically all Slytherins...could it of been Draco?- she thought in a panic- Could he really be upset over the kiss? Does he really want to kill me?- she thought as she walked quickly down the stair case towards the common room area.  
  
-I doubt Draco sent that...it couldn't of been- she reassured herself as she stepped into the common room.  
  
Always the common room crowded and noisy, was hushed and surprisingly empty.  
  
'Breakfast isn't over is it?' she thought aloud, her eyes drifting over to the clock that hung over the fireplace to the right.  
  
Hermione gaped at the clock as she stood frozen. 11:42, the clock read, she was missing already half of her third class.  
  
Rushing to the Fat lady portrait she pushed through the entrance as the Fat Lady yelled out in surprise.  
  
'What are you still doing here?' she asked as Hermione ran quickly down the opposite hall towards the entrance hall to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Staggering slightly from the weight of her heavy book bag Hermione rounded the corner and out the main double doors of the entrance hall.  
  
-Sorry, I slept in- Hermione practised saying over and over again in her head as she walked quickly on the grounds towards Hagrid's hut - Sorry I'm late I was...- her mind slowly drifted off to an image that made her stomach lurch.  
  
Blank faces. Ticking clocks. Powerful feelings of guilt and pain, powerful heat.  
  
Her dreams weren't making any sense at all, they almost seemed to warn her about something, tell her something, anything that seemed to make sense didn't. She was lost.  
  
''Elcome Hermione,' Hagrid's deep voice startled her from her thoughts as she looked up at the enormous man.  
  
'O-oh, Hagrid I'm sorry I-' she bit her lip slightly and shrugged, no excuse was good, she had missed a great deal of classes already, perhaps Hagrid knew?  
  
She looked to the side and noticed half the class looking towards her, whispering no doubt rumours or jokes, she assumed.  
  
Hagrid smiled slightly and nodded,' S'ok get with yer partner and listen up,' he said loudly, turning back towards the class.  
  
Off to the side Hermione noticed Ron staring at her, almost absentmindedly as Harry stood beside him, talking loudly with motion.  
  
Walking slowly through the small crowd she spotted Draco near the end along with his "buddys" Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
-Shit, I'm going to get a load of crap for this- Hermione thought to herself as she neared him.  
  
'Hey,' was Draco's simple reply as she walked up to him uneasily.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered to themselves as they walked off, holding hands.  
  
Raising her eyebrows slightly and watching the two walking away Hermione stationed her eyes far from Draco's, she made sure.  
  
'Don't I get a hullo back?' Draco said, slowly un crossing his arms,' or a Hey, or Hi or something. . . ?' he asked sarcastically raising his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione slowly turned her head towards him -Talk to him about it, just get it over with- her thoughts pounded at her - just get it over with- .  
  
'Dra-' she started when suddenly Hagrid's voice interrupted her, she was grateful too.  
  
'All 'righ follow me,' he spoke to the class, waving one of his giant arms forth,' Follow me,' he repeated, turning around and stomping quickly ahead.  
  
Hermione along with the rest of the class had to jog-quickly, in order to keep up with Hagrid's giant footsteps.  
  
After a few minutes of a some-what decent exercise Hagrid led them into a clearing Hermione could only recognise as some where along the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
As everybody came to a halt loud gasps echoed around them as Hermione looked straight ahead, gasping herself.  
  
'These are Hooblestaks,' Hagrid said proudly waving his giant hand towards an enormous pen in the clearing full of a creature Hermione couldn't tell if it were monstrous or human.  
  
Hooblestaks, or whatever they were appeared to be small, thin looking men, only orange. . . and naked.  
  
Hooblestaks seemed to have no genitals what-so-ever but one leg, one eye and one huge, over grown belly, almost as if it's full of air.  
  
As they hobbled around on one leg Hermione noticed they didn't have any arms at their sides.  
  
At what Hermione was sure the class was gaping at was something that made her feel queasy inside.  
  
In the centre of the Hooblestaks stomach hung a single long arm, grasping at the air as they giggled and hopped around.  
  
'Interesting 'lil creatures Hooblestaks are, eh?' Hagrid asked sweeping one hand down his long, tangled beard,' Well there is plenty to learn about them, I decided that Mackled Malaclaws just wasn't er'nough fer education wise,' he said, looking back towards the Hooblestaks, who were now all crowded in a huge circle, chanting 'Tee-waaah-Moo'oobee!' and jumping up and down.  
  
'Right then,' He said scratching the back of his neck, 'Get with yer partners and listen up!' he said once again as everyone scattered off to find their partners, keeping a good distance from the Hooblestaks.  
  
'I want ter to choose a Hooblestak and tie 'em down-tight,' he added, one of his beady black eyes looking over at them as one Hooblestak balanced another on it's shoulder,' They are tricky creatures but shoud'nt be much trouble,' he said, coughing slightly.  
  
Not much trouble? That isn't what it looked like. Frantic little beasts with one over hyperactive little leg, that could mean BIG trouble.  
  
'Read chapter twelve in yer books and then write down some things you notice about yer Hooblestaks,' he finished grinning down at them,' Go 'ave fun, the rope is in the shed!' he said, jerking his thumb towards a small green shed that rested on a patch of dirt near the Hooblestaks pen.  
  
-Damn, why does Hagrid always have to choose freaky creatures as "Magical" creatures- she wondered sighing- This should be interesting-.  
  
'Got one.'  
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco standing extremely still as a hyper looking Hooblestak hobbled around him chanting and drooling... it seemed awful fond of grabbing his bottom with it's extremely long arm.  
  
Hermione giggled and took the rope from an extremely grateful looking Draco.  
  
'I -do- hope that its a girl Hooblestak,' she commented, grinning slightly.  
  
Draco nodded and sat down on the nearest boulder.  
  
Following, Hermione bent low and tied their Hooblestak tightly around a great tall tree hovering in front of them.  
  
'Draco,' Hermione said taking a deep breath,' I'm really -really- sorry about what happened last night, it was just a quick reaction that I now really-' she apologised as Draco held up a hand to stop her,' No really, it's...well just forget about it,' he said reaching into his bookbag,' Lets just get this nightmare over with,' he said gesturing towards the Hooblestak who bared it's teeth at them wildly and drooled thick black slop as is chanted 'Tee-Waah-Moo'obee!' over and over again, struggling to reach for Draco.  
  
'Tee-waah's- Moo'eh Bee's!' it said shaking its head furiously back and forth as if it were head banging,' Tee-wah-wah's!!'  
  
  
  
'Hooblestaks feed off bugs, grains and other natural resources as they would prefer a treat every now and then, which is of course cow liver,' Draco read from the thick text book aloud,' Ew, I hope we don't have to give them treats!' he commented shuddering.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, her mind not on cow liver or Hooblestaks.  
  
Her mind was on her letter she received.  
  
-Is someone trying to hurt me? Does someone want me dead?- she thought to herself biting her lower lip with worry- Were they just sending that to be nasty? Could it be . . .- She suddenly sat up straight from her slouching position and almost gagged - Could it . . .?-  
  
  
  
A/N: Muwaha Cliff hanger..kinda, sorta. The clock -is- a major part of this story and you will find more about in in the next few chapters. I think I need a beta reader. . . badly, anyone please, email me or something if you want to beta for me. Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews mean A LOT to me so thanks soo much :D  
  
THANK YOU!!!;  
  
Rebecca Anne: I'm continuing :-D Thank you so much!  
  
Kalariah: Oh yes, way better kisses in chapters soon to come! Thanks so much!  
  
Mione G: Thank you! :-D  
  
Black Peral: Hehe, Thank you!  
  
Faith: Oh my gosh, thank you so much!!  
  
Cierra Rose: Thank you! :-D  
  
SophieBabe: Thank you so much!! :-D  
  
mystical: Thank you! Nooo it's not the end..yet :-D  
  
Rorey126:Thank you!!  
  
apie: Awe thanks :-D Thank you so much!  
  
Aiya: Thanks!  
  
Brittney N.: Aweee thank you thank you soooo much!! :-D  
  
Spork!: LoL! That would be really ironic if that was true with JK's books! Mmhm more snogging between them I promise! :-D Thanks so much!  
  
-tear-It's me, Aqua!: Awwweeee!! -hugs- Thank so much Nikki!! Your soooo sweet! Hehe I hope you had fun -alone- in child psych today! -cough- hehe! Thanks so much!! -hugs-  
  
Kai Kai:Thank so much! :-D  
  
Brittney N.: Hehe you reviewed again, thanks! Noo don't worry this isn't the end!! :-D  
  
Hermione-Granger62194: Awe thanks!! -hugs-  
  
Violet Blues: Awe awe awe! Thank you so much!!  
  
Kitty: Oh my gosh thank you!! your so sweet! :-D  
  
Twilight Fantasy:Awe thank you so much!  
  
Marionie Hearts: Thanks! You'll find out about the clock either the next chapter or the next next :-D  
  
Nestrik Ciorstaidh-Cairistiona: Hehe Wait till the next chapter...-grin- Thanks for reading and reviewing!! :-D  
  
apie: Awwwwwwwe oh my gosh thats soo sweet! -tear- Thank you soo sooo sooooooooo much!!! Uhm, yes you can send it if you'd like! thats soo sweet! My email is o0_sweet_girl_14_0o@Yahoo.com, Thank you SOO much!!! -hugs-  
  
Emma: Oh, yeah I haven't emphasized the abuse...yet. Ooh It'll come, thanks so much! :-D  
  
Akuma Kanada no Tenchi: Hehe Thanks for reviewing! :-D  
  
Star Moon:Oh my there was a huge point in that chapter, hehe. I've planned that part since I wrote the first chapter and made the outline! :-D hehe oh well, but when Hermione kissed Draco, what do you think Harry's going to do? hehe thanks for reviewing! :-D  
  
Ragazza Doulce:Awe thanks!! :-D  
  
tom felton's babe: Thanks!! :-D :-D  
  
  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far!! -hugs- I'll update as soon as I can, Thank you!!  
  
~Lynzie. 


	14. Butterbeer reactions

A/N: Oh my goodness I love you guys! You are all awesome! Thank you so much for your positive feedback! Wow, thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters at all, besides the Kenouvous,the Hooblestaks and I own the plot line, J.K Rowling owns everything else.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Butterbeer Reactions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione relaxed from her position slowly as she slouched back down.  
  
-Harry wouldn't, he just wouldn't- she assured herself; though, she couldn't help but assume.  
  
Draco's voice blurred in the back of her mind as her whole self seemed to be lost in a dream, and then, a feeling.  
  
The feeling of someone watching her crept upon her as a plague would.  
  
The hairs on the back of her neck stiffened up a bit as goose bumps formed as though a sudden gust of wind blew over the grounds, causing a gust of frigid breeze.  
  
-Harry and I are through, he wouldn't threaten me-  
  
She slowly turned her head, cracking her neck a bit she looked straight ahead and let out a startled gasp of surprise.  
  
A few yards behind them stood Harry; He stood still staring straight at her as tall and bold as a standing tower.  
  
A tower.  
  
Blinking Hermione quickly turned her head away, beads of perspiration dripping down her neck, though it was cool and moist outside.  
  
'Yeah. . . that's about it.'  
  
Hermione jerked back in surprise as Draco looked at her strangely.  
  
'Why so jumpy- ahh!,' he gasped as their Hooblestak hopped over and was now pulling him by the ear.  
  
'Tee-wah-wah-waahs!' Squealed the mischeviouse creature as is jumped up and down on its scaly orange leg,' Tee-jaaaa, Nee-maah-habee-oouuii!,' it twisted Draco's ear hard and then yanked,' TEE-WAAH-MOO-BEE!.'  
  
Jumping to her feet, Hermione scrambled over to the Hooblestak and tugged roughly on it's rope.  
  
'Stop that!,' she shouted at it, keeping her distance.  
  
Loud foot steps sounded against the crumbled earth beneath them and, a second later, Hagrid stood in front of them a look of bewilderment pasted on his face.  
  
'What's all the yellin' about?' he asked reaching his hand out, stroking the Hooblestak gently underneath it's chin as it dropped it's one arm and began making a pur-like sound.  
  
Draco scrambled back against a tree rubbing his ear, grimacing in pain.  
  
'What do you mean -what's wrong- ?,' Draco shouted, looking at the creature in horror,' It tried to -kill- me!.'  
  
Hagrid waved one of his giant hands to the side as to brush away the thought,' Nah, They don' kill, friendly beast's they are, Hooblestaks,' he beamed, smiling down at the creature as if it was a small dog,' They don' do no harm, now start ter clean up, Class is 'bout over,' he said giving the Hooblestak a final pat on the head before walking away.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood looking at the Hooblestak, who was jumping up and down vigorously, slapping its own face with its long wrinkly arm, and then Hermione sighed, bending down to pick up her overly-stuffed book bag.  
  
'Bloody brute,' Draco murmured slinging his own book bag carelessly over his shoulder,' See you in detention I guess,' he said looking down at Hermione with an extremely bright ear.  
  
Detention.  
  
-That's right, Trophy room...midnight, How could I've forgotten?- Hermione wondered, her head throbbing from it's millions of unanswered questions.  
  
'Yeah, see you,' Hermione said, turning the opposite way.  
  
Pausing for a brief moment, Hermione glanced around suspiciously more cautious than she's ever been in her life, -could it of been Harry?-  
  
Her thoughts cluttered her mind, disturbing her mildly but worrying her dreadfully, as she walked towards the castle.  
  
The sunlight now shone through the thick masses of grey cloud, warmth over taking her body lightly as she trudged up the steps to the castle doors.  
  
Walking in, the usual chaos crowded in the entry way, students with bits of sandwiches and apples in their hands, carrying books, bags and unusual items as they made their way past each other, calling out names, laughing.  
  
Hermione, however, slumped her way through the crowd with her head hung low.  
  
She didn't want to meet eye to eye with Harry, not now.  
  
How could she? Had he been staring straight at her? Or was she imagining it?  
  
She could of sword she saw fire in those bright, emerald green eyes... .  
  
-Quit scaring yourself- her mind solaced, trying to ease her thumping heart - Harry is one of your friends, he loves you-  
  
Loves me.  
  
Her body shuddered as she walked quickly up the spiraling stair case, which lead straight up to the tallest towers, the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'Passwor-'  
  
'Prefect ice!' Hermione blurted out as the Fat Lady swung open her portrait, looking harassed.  
  
The common room stood silent, only a few fellow Gryffindor students wandered about, passing her on their way out.  
  
'Coming to lunch?'  
  
Hermione spun quickly and stepped back.  
  
Standing in the door way, grinning was one person she was relieved to see.  
  
'Ron'  
  
Not even knowing why, but Hermione felt as though the whole world was falling and only a hug can hold its place.  
  
She walked over to him and enveloped him into a tight, yet gentle hug, sighing a small, shuddery sigh.  
  
She could feel his large, clumsy hands gently pat her back as he pulled back slowly, looking her in the eyes with concern.  
  
'What's wrong, Herm?' he asked creasing his eyebrows with worry.  
  
Hermione sighed and stood back, a sudden feeling of fatigue engulfing throughout her body.  
  
'I-,' she sighed and readjusted her strongly heavy book bag,' I just have to get some sleep Ron, just..think some things over, see you,' she said turning around.  
  
'Herm.'  
  
Hermione whirled around once again to see Ron walking swiftly towards her.  
  
'What..?'  
  
'Get some sleep,' he said, kissing her cheek gently before striding off.  
  
-He kissed me- she thought in mild shock -my best friend, kissed me-  
  
Yet another feeling of fire and ice rumbled her stomach lightly as she swept up the stair case to the only comforting place she felt safe, her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreams.  
  
She can't have anymore, much to painful, confusing . . . true.  
  
Hermione shivered slightly as she curled up tightly on her bed, pulling her soft comforter more snug around her.  
  
The air was cold and stale, her breath was almost visible as she sighed with frustration.  
  
Was she imagining all of this? She had to get her mind of the letter, the threat; Harry.  
  
Turning over, she laid back on her stomach and propped her head up lightly against her fist as her hand rummaged through her book bag.  
  
Her hand brushed against a thick, rough book as a light bulb seemed to light in her head.  
  
The book.  
  
Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she lugged out the faded yellow book and perched it open against her pillow.  
  
'Famous Clock Machines of the Past and Present,' she smiled; She checked the book out a week ago, anxious to find more about the mysterious Grandfather clock, now more then ever, Hermione was curious.  
  
Curiosity struck Hermione at odd times, once, in her third year she gained the sudden urge to raise her hand and ask a nagging question about the four founders of Hogwarts- during Potions.  
  
Snape however, was not the person to ask -anything-.  
  
Hermione flipped through the pages fervently, her eyes scanning each page with caution, yet hastily.  
  
'Flermunker Mandeogeus, Clock builder of Clocks,' Hermione giggled, Oh how many of clock builders there were, why did the book name just one?  
  
Sighing, she flipped the page as her eyes stopped abruptly on a small picture near the end.  
  
The picture showed a small, grandfather clock, with numerous hands. . . no numbers.  
  
Sighing she closed the book and hesitated before slowly sliding it back in her book bag.  
  
Looking behind her, her small clock read half past two, nearly time for her next and final lesson, Transfiguration.  
  
Scooting herself off her bed, she lugged her book bag back over her shoulder and straightened up.  
  
Transfiguration was not a lesson to look forward to, especially if you're late.  
  
  
  
Hours slowly ticked by as Hermione waited casually for her time to serve detention- with Draco.  
  
Her stomach did a funny twist whenever she thought of Draco, a huge difference then she felt last year, last year a feeling of hatred and guilt, guilt she didn't know why.  
  
Hermione went straight to her last lesson, which thankfully passed by quickly, with no interruptions of any sort to exasperate Professor McGongall, she wasn't pleasant on her bad days.  
  
Hermione almost didn't go to the lesson, Harry would of been there, she just wasn't sure what to think when she was around him, to many confusing things had been happening for her to concentrate, especially with him in view, Thankfully, Harry didn't show, nor did Ron.  
  
She didn't quite think she could deal with Ron either, she didn't know why, social anxiety was creeping up on her as she seemed to shut herself down more and more, ignoring the shouts in the Hallways and chatter in the class room, she just lost interest, greatly.  
  
Hermione skipped dinner also, breakfast, lunch and dinner, she hadn't a thing to eat all day, she began to feel weak and fatigue, she didn't care, she couldn't look anyone in the eye, anyone except maybe Draco, she felt, somewhat safe, maybe comfortable around him. Most mysterious it seemed, but all the same just right.  
  
Hermione laid curled up on her large, comfortable bed during dinner time and study time.  
  
Her studies been dropping, like she needed to study, she reminded herself often. The midterms were coming up soon, in a week or so, she hadn't studied at all for Snape's test, but, she was quite confident no matter what, she would pass it.  
  
Every hour chimed, starling Hermione as she looked up every now and then, disappointed at the many hours she had to wait until it was time to leave the cold, lonely room; her roommates seemed to have other things to do, they didn't show at all until almost eleven.  
  
'Hermione, where have you been?' Lavender asked as she and Pavarti strode in after a nice gossip with their preppy group, no doubt.  
  
'Here,' Hermione sighed, curling herself back up,' I have detention soon, I've just been resting,' she said looking up at the two who raised their eyebrows, peering back down at her with suspicion.  
  
'I've been trying to look for you, I've got news,' Pavarti said, sitting herself down beside her,' Snapes gone ill.'  
  
'Snapes sick?' Hermione asked in surprise, sitting herself up slightly,' How did you find out?'  
  
'He wasn't in potions class today, you wouldn't know of course, you skived, didn't you?' she asked with interest.  
  
Lavender did a mock impression of someone about to faint and gasped,' Hermione -perfect- Granger skive class?' she gasped in amusement.  
  
Pavartie laughed as Hermione felt her face heat up,' She missed more then one class, didn't you Hermoine? We're so proud,' she added laughing.  
  
Standing up Hermione haughtily pushed aside from them and walked over towards the closet.  
  
'I didn't -intentionally- skive off, I wouldn't do that, it's just been a bad day!,' she shouted pulling on the knob forcefully,' Quit assuming you great prats!,' she spat daringly. She'd enough of their uncivil gossip; Pushing past her roommates cloaks, she found her own and yanked it off it's holder.  
  
Lavender and Pavarti sat in surprise looking up at her as she made her way towards the door.  
  
'You two should go to bed, -I'm- going to detention,' Hermione slid out the door and walked wordlessly down the stair case to a dark, empty common room which seemed to haunt the place with it's eerie shadows and it's distinguishable creaks and groans.  
  
Pausing, she looked deep into the fire for a moment, the final flames flickered, separated, dimmed and then died out.  
  
Shivering, Hermione continued to the portrait hole where she felt with her hands for the knob.  
  
Pushing her way out she was startled to see the hallways not lit, not even dimly.  
  
The hall was lit up very lightly by a light in the distance; pulling out her wand Hermione lit it and used it to guide her way slowly and cautiously towards the trophy room.  
  
Draco arrived minutes after she did and both soundlessly got straight to work, hardly speaking a word unless to ask for polish.  
  
Fifteen minutes into their work the silence was interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach that caused Draco to flinch in alarm.  
  
'What was that?' he asked, glancing towards Hermione, who blushed then giggled.  
  
'Sorry, that was just my stomach,' she explained, concentrating rather roughly on polishing the handle off an 1856 Quidditch Cup.  
  
Draco looked half amused, half confused ,'Didn't you eat dinner?' he asked, scooping up more gooey yellow polish with his cloth.  
  
Hermione shook her head and picked up a plate,' No, I've had nothing all day, haven't had time,' she said gliding her cloth against the plates smooth surface.  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a moment then said casually,' Want to go to the kitchens and get something to eat?' he asked,' If your so hungry.'  
  
Surprised at his concern Hermione thought hard for a moment before nodding her head slowly,' Only if you want to,' she said, tilting her head to the side, looking up at him questionably.  
  
Getting to his feet Draco nodded and held out his hand to help her up.  
  
'Yeah, I'm a bit hungry myself, I could do for some butterbeer,' he said with a sudden look of thirst on his face,' Lets hurry, we don't want to be here much longer.'  
  
Nodding Hermione took the help of his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
  
  
They walked quickly down the hall ways, both wands alight as they walked down the main stair case towards the basements where great mounds of food waited for them.  
  
  
  
They were greeted by several happy, smiling house elves whom eagerly guided them in, scurrying back and forth excitedly, grabbing plates full of food.  
  
'Harry Potters friend, sir!' came a shout in the corner.  
  
Spinning around Hermione grinned as she saw Dobby making his way quickly towards her, a look of pure delight resting upon his face.  
  
'Dobby has missed you miss!' He cried, wrapping his arms around her legs and enveloping her into a tight hug,' Dobby has wondered when Miss and her sir would visit Dobby again!' he cried, looking up at Draco.  
  
Dobby gasped and in one swift motion was down on his knees, bending into a small bow,' Mister Malfoy, sir!,' he squealed, his huge reflector like eyes misting up,'Dobby has missed you greatly sir, Dobby has only seen you once since his greatness, his greatness-' he let out a shrill wail before throwing him self to the ground, banging his small fists against the floor,' Dobby has been bad sir! Very very bad!' he wailed,' Dobby's spoke ill of his masters! Dobby has been bad, Dobby must be punished, Dobby shouldn't be seen by his master after Dobby's been bad!,' he screamed as the other house elves threw Dobby looks of disgust as the ushered Hermione and Draco out, stuffing bottles of Butterbeer and handfuls of mince pies as they were pushed out with a final shove.  
  
Standing quietly in the hall way for a moment or two Draco fidgeted nervously with the butterbeer he held in his hands as Dobby's wails got louder, then quite suddenly silent.  
  
'We should get back,' he said quietly, jerking his head to the side,' C'mon,' he said, walking quietly down the empty hall.  
  
  
  
They arrived back at the trophy room quicker then it took to walk there, their stomachs rumbled as they entered back in the room.  
  
'They gave us a lot,' Draco commented as he sat down against the cold, stone wall.  
  
'Yeah, they always do,' Hermione said, sitting beside him.  
  
Draco laughed and nodded with satisfaction,' I'll have to keep that in mind, the kitchens,' he commented before popping open one of the bottles,' Having one?' he asked, offering to her.  
  
Hermione nodded and picked up a bottle of her own as she took a large bite of a pie.  
  
'Mmm,' she moaned taking in another savory bite,' Ooh, this is soo good, want one?' she asked looking up at Draco who looked down at her with a smile.  
  
His smile vanished as she looked up, almost as if he didn't want her to see him smile,' Uhm, I will, er- sure,' he said quickly picking up one of his own and taking a bite,' Hmm, this is good,' he commented, taking another bite.  
  
An hour passed as Hermione and Draco digested many -many- butterbeers and quite a lot of mince pies.  
  
Both were rather..unstable.  
  
Giggling like mad for no apparent reason, Hermione stood up as Draco hiccuped, rather pink-faced.  
  
'You know, -Draco-' Hermione said with a slight slur to her speech,' You always look so sexy,' she said childishly, grinning slyly,' I've always thought you were cute, haven't you known?' she asked as Draco laughed and hiccuped.  
  
Hermione took a few steps to many as she tripped suddenly across an old honours trophy.  
  
She flung forward and landed face down on Draco's lap, laughing inaudibly as she was face down.  
  
Draco laughed even harder as Hermione turned her self around with her elbow so she was laying down facing him, rather then having her back show.  
  
Slowly the laughs subsided as they looked each other in the face for a moment.  
  
Her heart seized up as she realised where she was, on him...looking at him, staring into those beautiful, tantalisingly grey eyes.  
  
Draco could feel the palms of his hands get sweaty as he looked down at Hermione, his whole body heating up as though struck by a sudden fever.  
  
Daringly, they both moved a bit closer, Hermione sat up a bit on his lap, still looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Moving closer, with out thinking, Hermione moved her head up and lightly brushed her lips against his, as he reacted by gently pulling her up and moving his lips squarely onto hers.  
  
They sat for a moment in silence, their warm breath falling onto each others faces, their lips slightly apart, the feeling of warm, sweet air falling onto Hermione's lips.  
  
Draco moved slightly back, pulling her closer against him as he brought his lips back on her as Hermione gently closed her eyes.  
  
Their breathing got faster and heavy as they intimately pulled each other close, smothering each other into smooth, luscious kisses.  
  
Quite suddenly, Draco slowly parted her lips with his tongue and gently slid it in, not quite knowing where to take it.  
  
Hermione let out a small sound of pleasure as she slowly, yet surly moved her tongue into him as they moved around in each others mouth, getting the feel for one another.  
  
He tasted sweet, not at all bitter as Hermione thought for years of him.  
  
Who knew a bitter, crude person could turn sweet and...well tasty.  
  
Giggling slightly Hermione daringly moved her tongue outside of his mouth and licked slowly to his ear.  
  
Laughing they both stood up, clearly unstable as they breathed heavily next to each other for a few seconds.  
  
'Draco..,' Hermione said breathlessly as Draco looked up at her grinning.  
  
'We should, should get finished,' she said, her stomach sinking as they both got to their feet, groaning. Neither of them willing to quite forget in their minds what had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up slowly as the sounds of her roommates chatter awoke her from her sleep.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what she had dreamed, possibly nothing at all.  
  
She smiled, remembrance of last night doused her memory as she shivered with bliss.  
  
She was really starting to like butterbeer, more then ever now.  
  
Laughing she jumped out of bed, surprising her grumpy roommates, both surly upset with her for calling them 'prats' last night.  
  
'What are you so chippy about?' Lavender snapped, combing through her thick hair with much difficulty.  
  
Pavarti came out of the bathroom with toothbrush in hand,' What's going on...oh you're awake,' she said spotting Hermione.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione knew last night would keep her happy for the remainder of the day, no matter what, she just felt so good.  
  
Ignoring the insults and comments her roommates continued to make as she dressed, she grabbed her book bag and slid out the doorway quickly, eager to leave for breakfast.  
  
The common room , much lighter then it had been last night and less eerie, was full of tired students, finishing last minute work, copying off each other or just having a good laugh.  
  
She looked around quickly for anyone familiuar, not sure whom she was specifically looking for.  
  
She spotted Ginny in the far corner, talking with a very happy looking Neville.  
  
Smirking, Hermione decided not to bother the two, she pushed open the common room portrait quickly and stepped out into the abandoned hallway.  
  
Or at least that's what she'd thought.  
  
Hermione only had took several steps before she realised there was an echo of a second set of steps behind her.  
  
Whirling around she gasped suddenly as a pair of hands grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha, I had to stop here, this was a seven page chapter! I really hoped you all enjoyed this one, I had a lot of fun writing it, espeically the trophy room scene. Sorry if the ending kind of lost it's taste, there is a lot of background noise in the house right now and I sort of lost my consentration. Please, feel free to review and tell me what you think! Reviews mean a Lot to me, so thank you all very much!  
  
  
  
Thank you!;  
  
CrimsonFirebolt- Thanks! I'm still thinking about the Beta Reader but thanks for the offer! :D  
  
Faith- Awe, thank you soo much!  
  
Aqua Mermaid, Nikka-BOO - Heh, I didn't mean to abandon you in Psych! Wait, that was awhile ago, hehe, Thanks so much!  
  
kim-Thank you very much!  
  
Kalariah- Lol, Thank you!  
  
Marionie Hearts *KATHRYN*- I know, I'm horrid, lol Thanks so much!  
  
Rebecca- Oh thank you! :D I know, I don't like h/hr at all thats why I made the plot line like this mwahaha! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D  
  
Emma-You'd beta for me? :D thanks, email me if you can, its o0_sweet_girl_14_0o@yahoo.com, your soo sweet thank you for reading and reviewing, your awesome! :D  
  
SophieBabe- Awe thank you soo much!!  
  
mystical- Thank you soo much!!  
  
apie- Apie you are the most awesomest person in this world, thank you so much for everything, reviews and the fanart! Thanks soo much!! :D :D  
  
Yin- LoL Thank you! Don't we all want a bit of Draco to pinch? ;) Thank you soo much!  
  
Spork!-Awe, you reviewed twice! Your so awesome, lol thank you soo much!!  
  
StarJade- Thank you so much!! Wow, your so nice! Thank you! What movie have you seen this plot in? Hmm, lol oh well thank you soo much!You're awesome!  
  
BlackPearl- LOL, Pansy's name has always reminded me of the word panties, how funny, lol thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Hermione-Granger62194- Wow lay off the cappucino, jk, lol you're awesome! Thanks so much! Ragazza Doulce- Hmm about the dream, well you will learn more about the dreams and the clocks in later chapters, I can't really think of a good way to explain it ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
kitty-Thank you soo much! :D You're so kind!  
  
anglicprncss28-lol, I'm writing!! Thanks :D  
  
(Blank)- Thank you!!! I'm continueing!! :D :D  
  
Tsukona-Oh my goodness, you're sooo awesome!! SO AWESOME, thank you SOO much!! -tear- this has to be the most bestest most insperational review I've gotten yet, blah I'll quit blubbering but thank you soo much! you REALLY made my day! :D :D  
  
Moria Malfoy- Thank you! :D  
  
Akuma Kanada no Tenchi- lol Thank you!!  
  
Rorey126- Thanks!  
  
Hermione- Thank you so much!  
  
mishi- Awe thank you soo much! you're so sweet! I hope you liked this kissing scene as well ;)  
  
Hollie- Thanks soo much! :D :D  
  
  
  
Wow, the responses I'm getting are awesome thank you all very VERY much!! I'll try to update soon!! 


	15. Pain, Blood, Tears

-Whirling around she gasped suddenly as a pair of hands grabbed her by the wrists.-  
  
A/N: Sorry, It's been awhile, I've had problems :P.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and other related articles belong to the authour J.K Rowling. I, own the plot line.  
  
* This chapter is dedicated to; Nikki, Tsukona, Apie, Mishi and Sporks, because you're all so great! :D  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Pain, Blood, Tears.  
  
'Ouch Harry quit it,' Hermione snapped as a pair of icy emerald eyes stared hard into hers.  
  
Struggling to loosen his grip Hermione squirmed around and looked up at him with frustration,' Harry let go,' she demanded, gasping out in surprise as Harry yanked her, leading her through the corridor.  
  
'Harry stop it, l...let go!,' She strained, Harry's behaviour was really starting to frighten her.  
  
'Stop whining,' Harry mumbled pulling her up close to him as they rushed pass several passerbyers,' Stop.' His grip lessened as he led her into an empty hallway, the echoes of chatter faded to a complete silence as Hermione watched Harry with uncertainty as he stopped abruptly, nudging her against the frigid stone wall.  
  
'Harry I'm not going to-,' Hermione started as stopped suddenly as Harry flashed a menacing glare.  
  
'Not going to what? Hermione...,' he sighed and stepped closer to her,' Hermione, why did it finally come to this? why? why?,' he questioned over and over again as Hermione winced over the rage in his voice.  
  
In one swift movement, the pad of his wrist swung harshly against her cheek, and once more across her face. His eyes were raging, as sparks lit up the burning green eyes. They stared, hard into hers.  
  
Hermiones entire body shuddered through the pain shooting once again throughout her body, like a surge of energy sparking from one end to the other, burning with uttermost ache.  
  
'A-eh,' Hermione sputtered as her trembling knees collapsed sending her harshly on the ground.  
  
'Get up,' Harry spat, his eyes wandering down each side and back into hers,' Get up now, get up 'Mione.' Bending down slowly, Harry crouched down to eye level, staring at her soundlessly,' Hermione, get up , I'm not going to hurt you, just talk with you,' he whispered harshly,' Now get up.'  
  
Struggling over her shivers, Hermione stood to her feet, her eyes lowered to the swept stone floor as Harry spoke once more;  
  
'Hermione, we need to get some things straight,' his feet began to pace back and forth as Hermione slowly lifted her head, watching him walk slowly back and forth, his glare still equal with hers. 'This isn't how it was supposed to work out, you've made this very difficult for me, put me through a lot of pain, you did,' he said, walking slowly towards her,' A lot of pain. . . maybe you'd like to know how it felt,' he said. In one swift movement, Harry had placed one of his hands around Hermiones neck, slowly gripping with force as Hermione's breath became more ragged,' Do you like that?' he asked, bringing his face closer to hers,' Like how that feels? Hmm? like it?' His grip was strangling her now, Hermione gagged with every forceful breath she took, his fingers burned into her skin like a curse, she could feel her pulse against his fingers, beating at an alarming rate.  
  
"Tap tap tap". Foot steps echoed around the hallway as Harry quickly let go of Hermione and stepped back.  
  
Hermione slid to the floor once again, the taste of blood filled her mouth as she gasped for breath.  
  
The foot steps became louder and more clearer as the seconds ticked by, an unrested silence filled the air, Hermione glanced up quickly at Harry, who stood over her, looking down the opposite hallway in the direction where the foot steps sounded. His chest heaved up and down, his raven black hair stuck out wildly, making him look like the mad man he was.  
  
'Miss Granger? Mr Potter?'. Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing beside Harry looking politely puzzled.  
  
'Is there a problem, ah what is wrong Miss Granger?' Professor McGonagall had spotted a trickle of blood that escaped Hermiones lips and was silently dribbling down her chin.  
  
Looking distraught, she walked quickly over towards Hermione and crouched down, so she looked her straight in the eye. 'Has anything happened?' she asked, her soft blue eyes twinkling with concern. Hermione's stomach lurched. She knew.  
  
Hermione had a sickening feeling that she knew. -Oh God, please..help me Professor- her mind pleaded, though she kept silent, only allowing her eyes to move, in fear of what might happen if she opened her mouth to speak. 'Open your mouth Miss Granger,' she ordered, placing her soft, warm hand gently under her chin.  
  
Obeying her orders, Hermione opened her mouth open a crack; yet another trickle of blood flowed out and down her chin, and then another. Hermione lifted her eyes up towards Harry's who looked down at Professor McGonagall horrorstricken. 'How did this happen?' Professor McGonagall asked, lifting her hand from her chin.  
  
Hermione closed her mouth and shrugged, a shiver shuddering throughout her body.  
  
'Harry? Will you please walk Hermione to the Hospital Wing? I'd like to have Madame Pompfrey take a look at her.'  
  
Flames danced in Hermiones stomach as ice froze her heart in place. 'Proffessor, no.. it..-' she sighed and thought quickly,' - I accidentally fell down, and bit my tongue, it's nothing really. . please, let me go back to my dorm and clean up by myself?,' she lied, her eyes flickering back and forth between Harry and McGonagall. Hermione struggled to stand up, Professor McGonagall placed her hand gently on her shoulder, pushing her down. 'Harry? Help her to her dorm?' she asked smiling down at Hermione then slowly standing up.  
  
Harry nodded a curt, forced nod his eyes not leaving McGongalls.  
  
'If you feel anymore pain, any at all please, go to see Madam Pomfrey, is that understood?' she asked looking down at Hermione sternly.  
  
Nodding, inside Hermiones mind swirled with fear.  
  
-Harry won't take me to my dorm, he's not going to..my dream...what happened in my dream- She hadn't any horrifying dreams lately, her mind was blank. -Stupid, this is stupid, dreams can't come true...but this has to be a dream!-Hermiones mind stressed as she watched McGonagall turn to leave. 'Professor!,' Hermione blurted out, scrambling to her feet. Professor McGonagall turned around sharply on her heel, her eye brows raised. 'Yes? What is it Miss Granger?' 'Could you-,' Hermione paused, she could hear Harry's sharp intake of breath from behind her,'- could you please walk me to my dorm?I don't want to keep Harry from class,' she said, sounds of happy chatter slowly began to fill the hallways as the Great Halls doors flooded with students. 'If thats what you feel is best,' McGonagall said, looking quite pleased for some reason,' I will take you, Harry,' she turned to Harry and nodded towards the opposite hall way,' thank you any ways Harry,' she said before wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulder, helping her through the hall way which was now full of students, eyes on Hermione and her blood stained face.  
  
'Your going to be all right? Go back to class when you feel ready,' McGonagall said, watching Hermione walk up the stair case.  
  
Hermione turned around and gave her a small smile,' I will, thank you Professor,' she said, waving slightly as she continued up the stair case towards her dormitory. Pain, blood, tears.  
  
Pain. Hermiones left cheek stung slightly from where Harry had swung his hand, a small red mark, barely visible, pounded with pain. Blood. Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, letting out a shuddery sob.  
  
Smears of blood decorated her chin and the small front of her robes, the taste of blood still lingered in her mouth, her left back tooth was pounding, warm blood seeped down her throat as she examined herself slowly, from every mark to ever tear. Tears. Letting out another pained sob, Hermione walked quietly to her bed and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chin.  
  
Closing her eyes, Hermiones only wish was that everything would be okay... everything would be just a dream... .  
  
A/N: I'm sorry. . this chapter was rushed. Not my best, the next one will be..er..normal it will make more since! I've not been able to update in a while due to many reasons, please forgive me!  
  
Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Hmm..what shall my name be today? I am GULLIVER!- Awe thank you nikki! Your the best! -hugs- See ya in school SIXTEEN YEAR OLD!  
  
SophieBabe-Thank you so much!  
  
Rebecca- Awe I'm glad! Thanks so much!  
  
Black Peral- Yep! It was Harry! Thanks for reading!  
  
C- Thank you so much!  
  
Emma-Thanks!  
  
Violet Blues- Awe!!! Thanks so much!  
  
Rorey126-lol, sorry about the cliff hangers, No cliff hangers today ! (blank)- Awe thank you VERY much!  
  
apie-Awe thank you! Sorry I didn't update quickly...is kinky love good? Thanks for reading and reviewing, your the best!  
  
mystical-Thanks!  
  
CrimsonFirebolt-Thank you!  
  
Nebula- Thank you! I'm updating!  
  
Crimson_Lioness- Hehe, drunken love, gotta love it, eh? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Yin- Awe thank you SOO much! :D  
  
Riverchick1998- Lol, thank so much!  
  
jamie Lee- I'm updating! Thank so much!  
  
StarJade-AWE you are VERY sweet thank you SO much!!!!! :) :)  
  
Marionie Hearts *Kathryn*- I'm glad you're better! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Tsukona-aweeeee!! Thank you very very very very much! your awesome!  
  
anglicprncss28- Thank you!  
  
musicnut507-Thank you! sorry about the cliff hanger  
  
Natasha- Awe thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
Spork!-AWE thank you!! Your SOO awesome!!  
  
mishi-Thanks!You're so nice :D :D  
  
allycat739-Awe awe awe Top favs? your so sweet! thank you for reading and revewing!  
  
DancinBlondeGurl-Okay! Thank you  
  
Kristin-Im hurrying! thanks for reading and reveiwing!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan-Monkeys? Ee! lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Nicole-Thanks!  
  
Cedric Diggory-Awe thank you for spending an afternood reading my fic, your soo nice! Thank you so so much for reading and reveiwing!  
  
lilwags1152-Awe thank you very very much!  
  
  
  
Thank you all! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon... . 


	16. Face of the mangled

A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay! Lots have been happening and I haven't found much time for writing, plus that I've had quite some writers block.... Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator of all Harry Potter characters and other related articles, no money is being made by this story nor will it ever.  
  
-Letting out another pained sob, Hermione walked quietly to her bed and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chin. Closing her eyes, Hermiones only wish was that everything would be okay..everything would be just a dream... . -  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Face of the mangled  
  
The hallways, full of repulsive, boisterous students shouldering their way through the heavy throng of students, their heavy book bags jammed full of texts and parchment, weighing their shoulders down as they walked, as did Hermiones. Very aware of her surroundings, Hermione kept a carefully eye every where she turned, her heart beat now seized up rapidly, startling easily, Hermione did as students bumped into her, making their way towards class.  
  
Hermione had a fairly good morning, she avoided breakfast and the Gryffindor common room as best as she could, last nights classes and dinners weren't a problem, for she had slept through them all, yet another dragging, black dream.  
  
The entrance door was pushed open by several students as Hermione walked outside to the fresh air, the sunlight pouring down on her making her skin heat up underneath her heavy robes.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
Hermione spun around a small smile tugging on the corner of her mouth as Ron sprinted towards her grinning sluggishly.  
  
'You'll never guess-' Ron started, holding up his hand for a second as he took deep breaths. 'Out of shape?' Hermione teased as Ron panted and shoved her playfully on the shoulder.  
  
'You'll never guess what I just heard,' Ron exclaimed, following Hermione towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hermione smirked,' I never will, but I'm sure you'll tell me,' she laughed, adjusting the straps on her book bag, they dug deep into her shoulder.  
  
'Snape is going away for the rest of the week!' Ron shouted, punching his fist into the air a loud joyous sound escaped his lips as he did so.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow and her expression turned serious,' Why? Did he say why?' she asked, frowning slightly. Not that she was concerned for Snape's health, but a teacher leaving Hogwarts during the school year? Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at her doubtfully he,' He didn't say..all he said was he and Professor McGonagall and some other professor had to leave for London tomorrow,' he shrugged and slowed down to a stop as they reached the clearing to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Slytherins and Gryffindors swarmed about, finding their partners as Hermione shrank back slightly, praying silently to herself that Harry wouldn't catch her eye, if she saw him at all. 'Gather round, Gather round,' Hagrid called, waving his massive hands towards himself as he walked backwards towards the forest, turning around as the class followed him.  
  
'What'd you reckon we're going have this time for a monster?' Ron mumbled as Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
'Hopefully not another Hooblestalk creature,' she exclaimed as the class came to a stop.  
  
The surrounding was silent for a moment, no one spoke nor whispered as their breath all came to a hush.  
  
'This can't be good,' Ron moaned as he jumped on the balls of his feet, trying to get a closer look.  
  
The silence broke suddenly as loud groaning sounds mixed in with wails surrounded them.  
  
Several students in the front row cried out in surprise , stepping backwards, pushing several other students back.  
  
'Don' be afraid!,' Hagrid's voice boomed from somewhere to their left,' It's OK, they don' bite!,' he assured them, Hermione watched as he bent down, scooping up something in a box.  
  
'C'mere if yeh worried about getting bit,' he grumbled striding a few feet before setting down the box. A loud groan sounded from inside.  
  
The rest of the class scurried around him and backed away as he reached inside the box.  
  
'C'mon closer,' he called pulling his hand out and sighing,' C'mon closer!,' he called once again as the class slowly inched closer towards him. Hagrid rummaged through the box and then slowly lifted out the most quaint looking beast imaginable.  
  
Wailing, a large, bristly, chestnut coloured creature the size of a hubcap rested in Hagrid's arms.  
  
It's eyes were as round as a fifty-pence piece, glittering, lolling around with curiosity as it opened its jagged mouth once more, screeching out the most horrid sound imaginable.  
  
'This is here is a Yimbluse,' he said proudly, as he is proud of every wretched creature he lay's his innocent beady eyes on,' Their purpose- ,' he took a deep breath, his eye scanning the crowd of baffled students awaiting his explanation of such monster,'-Well they 'aven't got a purpose but we will be studyin' them,' he said quickly, setting the creature (who was now groaning in short breaths) back in it's box.  
  
The class stared at Hagrid, unblinkingly astounded by his feeble- minded self.  
  
'This is solid proof that Hagrid really hasn't a care in the world for anything else but his horrid beasts,' Ron grumbled, searching above the heads of everyone,' Where IS Harry?' he groaned,' I'd better go tell Hagrid my partner isn't here, maybe he won't make me study this creature!,' he sighed hopefully,' Good luck with Malfoy,' he added in and undertone, nodding his head in the direction over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned around to see Draco striding towards her, his face blank as he was looking towards the box with great disgust.  
  
'Another one of Hagrid's beasts? Why'd I ever get into this class?' he complained, stopping in front of Hermione, crossing his arms.  
  
The most horrid thought that crossed Hermione's mind just then was that he was acting like -Malfoy- again, of course he -was- Draco, but... his posture just then the and the obscure, disgusted look on his face made him look... 'You OK?'  
  
Hermione looked up. Draco looked down at her, his face expression once plagued with a look of disgusted, now shone light concern. Hermione blushed, she hadn't seen Draco since their last detention.  
  
Detention. Hermione groaned inside, she'd missed yesterdays detention.  
  
'Shite...' Hermione mumbled, she shook herself mentally and looked back up at Draco,' Yeah, I'm fine thanks,' she said, her face heating up.  
  
Draco smiled slightly,' Where were you yesterday? Did I scare you off?' he smirked, tilting his head sideways.  
  
Hermione only blushed harder,' No, that's not it,' she breathed, trying to throw in a laugh,' I hope Snape doesn't find out,' she looked up at him in horror,' Does Snape know?' Draco laughed and shook his head,' No, he doesn't, just don't forget tonight's detention, in the kitchens, okay?' he asked bluntly, running his hand casually through his hair. Nodding, Hermione stood silent for a moment. They both waited for directions in silence, avoiding each others glance.  
  
-What did I do- Hermione wondered nervously biting her lower lip. She allowed her eyes to briefly lay upon Draco. His mind seemed else-where, his eyes casted over to the side, concentrating on the filthy ground below.  
  
'Listen' up,' Hagrid's deep voice roared,' I want yeh to git out yer books and open 'em to page 359, read with yer partner to page 400 on the Yimbluses' ,' he explained, striding away towards the rest of the creatures, Hermione guessed, owing to the sound of wailing and groaning.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and stepped back in surprise to find him staring at her, he didn't even flinch when he saw her staring back.  
  
After a short pause-' What happened to your cheek?' he asked, stepping closer to her, examining her like an inexplicable specimen of a sort.  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she stepped back quickly, bringing her hand up to her cheek.  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked in a would be casual tone, she knew perfectly well what he meant, but she wish she hadn't.  
  
Draco perked a brow and shrugged,' It's just a bit red,' he put on a sly smile,' embarrassed about the other night, eh?' he laughed as Hermione's insides did a flip.  
  
'No, I-,' she paused, her mind searching for the answer,'-I slept on it funny,' she lied, blushing at Draco's point of concern.  
  
Draco merely shrugged once more, shuffling through his book bag he pulled out his large text book,' Where'd you want to read?' he asked, looking around for perhaps a cozy spot to read.  
  
Hermione looked over at Hagrid, who's giant backside faced her direction, and sighed.  
  
'Any where's fine'  
  
'Lets just sit here then,' Draco said, taking off his cloak and laying it down, gesturing his arms towards it, Hermione smiled and sat down on top of it as Draco sat next to her.  
  
'Okay then,' Draco mumbled underneath his breath, flipping through the thick parchment papers in his text,' Right, Chapter Eighteen,The Gratifying Vivacity of the Yimbluses','Draco read out loud, he looked up from his reading, a perplexed look on his face,' What the hell?' he mouthed sighing, he looked back down and read,' The species Yimbluse (YIM-BUL-SEE), classification XVII is found generally around the north east division of Côte d'Ivoire and unspecified regions of Kuwait,' Draco paused, placing his finger in place, looking up at Hermione,' Côte d'Ivoire?' he repeated, 'That sounds really familiar.'  
  
Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes,' Well it -is- a country you know, It's in Western Africa, between Ghana and Liberia, sort of along the North Atlantic-,' Hermione started when Draco cut her off,' I'm going to continue, we haven't much time left,' he said quickly, returning to the book. 'Yimbluses' have rich brown coloured, bristly some times hirsute, skin. Their appearance may not be appealing to many, the Yumbluses' size relates to the common muggle auto-appliance, the Hubcap (Hu-bah-cap),' Hermione could've sworn she'd seen a small scowl form across Draco's lips ,'Living in dark spaces, once exposed to light, Yimbulses' act out in suchlike manner, loud wailing screeches, at times small groans,' Draco sighed, clearly out of boredom, and flipped the page, 'In general, flesh is their main collation to their regular diet, and is feasted on with exceptional razor pointed teeth. All together, Yimbluses' are solitary creatures in the wizarding world,' he finished, slamming the book shut with a bang.  
  
'That's over with, did you understand -any- of that?' he asked, mumbling,' I sure didn't.'  
  
Nodding silently, Hermione stood up with help of Draco's hand, her mind else where.  
  
'See yeh tomorrow,' Hagrid called out to the class, as everyone shuffled up towards the castle for lunch.  
  
Draco hurried, stuffing his book bag inside his bag; he stood up next to Hermione and took her quickly by the wrist.  
  
Hermione's heart seized to a rapid thump, - What's he doing- she thought in panic, remembering all the times Harry has grabbed her by the wrist -He isn't, he won't- she told herself as Draco smiled at her, leading her quietly towards then behind Hagrid's Cabin.  
  
'Draco, what-' she started, but stopped suddenly as Draco smiled and brought her close against him.  
  
Hermione relaxed, realising he was meaning no harm. She smiled shyly as he took a deep breath.  
  
They stared at one an other for a long moment before, they drew in closer, lips brushing against one an others. Hermione could feel the warm, sweet air from his breath fall evenly into her mouth as he placed on hand on her hip and the other lightly stroking her cheek.  
  
They kissed in silence for a few short minutes before Hermione broke apart the kiss with a badgering question.  
  
'Draco?'  
  
Draco looked innocently guilty , as if he'd done something wrong.  
  
'No, no it's not the kiss,' she assured him, blushing slightly,' It's just..what -are- we? what's going on between us..,' she ask as Draco sighed.  
  
'I really don't know-,' he stared but jumped back quickly in surprise as the ever familiar sound of Hagrid's jolly whistle and slamming foot steps approached their ears.  
  
'See you later,' he said, walking away quickly just as Hagrid rounded the corner.  
  
'Everythin' all right Hermione?' he asked, setting down a large bucket he carried in hand.  
  
Reddish liquid sloshed from the side as the bucket hit the ground, looking curiously like blood.  
  
'What's that you've got in the bucket Hagrid?' Hermione asked, changing the subject.  
  
Hagrid looked at her then back down at the bucket, puzzled.  
  
'Oh,' he, raised his bushy eyebrows,' Chicken meat,' he said cheerfully, bending down, picking up the bucket and lowering it to show Hermione, who jumped back in disgust.  
  
'Well there is a bit o' blood mixed in it, I just chopped it up me self, got ter feed the Yimbluses' now haven't I?' he said, winking.  
  
Hermione coughed, trying to get the nauseating feeling to fade as she stepped back quickly and turned the opposite way,' Great lesson Hagrid, see you later,' she waved, turning to walk back towards the castle.  
  
-Definitely not hungry- Hermione told her self, the image of the chopped up chicken parts still fresh in her mind.  
  
  
  
Echoes of chatter haunted the hallways as Hermione quickly stridded up the stair case, leading towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Two torches lit up the area surrounding the Fat Lady's portrait as Hermione stepped up to it , the Fat Lady snoozing on the edge of her frame.  
  
'diamante fiore,' she said, a little louder then usual.  
  
The Fat Lady stirred away and blinked thickly up at Hermione,'Right you are,' she murmured, creaking the portrait half way open, a hushed snore echoing from the Fat Lady.  
  
Hermione pushed open the Portrait the rest of the way, giving it a good kick as she shut it once again and walked through the semi-crowded common room.  
  
Taking the steps two at a time, Hermione shuffled up to her dormitory, where her roommates Lavender and Pavarti sat, talking to one an other in a low whisper.  
  
'Don't mind me, 'Hermione said softly, her eyes feeling dragged down.  
  
-Why do I always feel sleepy?- she thought to herself, setting down her book bag and flopping down on her bed.  
  
Her eye lids felt heavier as she closed them.  
  
-No, I mustn't fall asleep, I have class shortly- she told herself, heaving herself back up.  
  
She looked around, surprised to see Pavarti and Lavender gone, the room silent.  
  
Standing up, she stretched her arms, yawning loudly to herself.  
  
-Might as well go to the library, have a bit of Muggle studies homework- she told her self, picking up her book bag as she walked slowly out the door.  
  
The common room was empty, unlike moments ago when she'd walked through the portrait, finding it almost half full.  
  
-They're at lunch- she told herself matter-of-factly, pushing through the portrait door, and out into the empty hallway.  
  
The Library was part way full, students scattered about, searching shelves, sitting at tables working or standing around, talking with friends.  
  
Hermione's eyes scanned for an empty table; her eyes stopped suddenly on a familiar face, Molly Haboit, the girl who'd kissed Harry that night in the Great Hall.  
  
Scoffing, Hermione walked past her quickly, choosing an empty table in the last row.  
  
Setting down her things, Hermione dug out her Muggle Studies text book from the depths of her book bag, a quill stabbing the side of her hand as she searched.  
  
'Ouch,' Hermione murmured, pulling out her text she'd found along with her injured hand.  
  
A small prick of blood appeared, nothing more then a small pound of pain as Hermione set down her book and flipped the pages towards the page number given in her Homework.  
  
'Hermione? Hermione Granger,' Came a voice on her left.  
  
Hermione looked up curiously trying her hardest not to scowl as she discovered, Molly standing beside her, on hand placed firmly on her hip, though her facial expression was pleasant.  
  
'Yes?' Hermione asked, placing a sheaf of parchment beside herself.  
  
Smiling politely, Molly announced,' I'm Molly Haboit,' she said, quietly.  
  
-Are you -expecting- an applaud?- Hermione thought to herself as she gave a quick, plastered smile,' I'm Hermione,' she said roughly.  
  
Molly nodded slowly,' Yes I know, you're the one who threw your goblet on Harry a few nights ago,' she said quietly, looking at Hermione accusingly.  
  
Hermione felt her face flush with annoyance,' Yes, well you do know why I did that don't you?' she scowled.  
  
Molly shook her head thoughtfully,' No actually,' she said, her tone changing slightly,' I was wondering why you were doing that, to my boyfriend.'  
  
The last words stabbed Hermione's memory as she sat still with shock.  
  
'Y-your boyfriend?' she sputtered, slamming down her quill she'd just set into the ink bottle,' He was...mine,' she said, watching Molly raise her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
'Yours? since when' she sneered, placing her other hand on her hip, making her appearance seem less pleasant then before.  
  
'Since, last summer!' she declared, seeing Molly's face change colour slightly.  
  
'Since..last summer? But...we've been going out since the start of this term..' she trailed off, Hermione almost feeling sorry for her.  
  
There was a moments pause.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't know,' Molly said quietly, her shoulders hanging.  
  
Hermione looked back down at her homework, trying hard to concentrate on question number five, What is the purpose of the kitchen appliance, the oven?.  
  
'It's fine,' she said bitterly, scribbling down her answer.  
  
Another pause.  
  
'What..what happened to your cheek?' Molly asked politely,' It looks like it's been bruised.'  
  
Hermione shook her head, dipping her quill back in the ink bottle,' It was an accident,' she said firmly.  
  
Hermione heard Molly take a deep breath.  
  
'Did Harry do that? Did Harry do that to you?' she asked breathlessly, almost if afraid to ask.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, her body shuddering.  
  
'Hermione...,' she paused,' Just..look what he did to me.'  
  
Confused, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
Her blood froze, her heart seemed to freeze in place as she let out a strangled scream.  
  
Standing still, Molly's face was bleeding, her left eye appeared scratched out as her bottom lip was cut down all they way to the end of her collar bone slashed, mangled, her nose was cut off in chunks, deep sections of the bone stood out as the rest of her face appeared bloody and bruised.  
  
Hermione covered her eyes with her hands, screaming in fright, her throat ceased with pain.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
The blood, mangled flesh and bones, the image burning into her eyes. It hurt, it hurt her mind, her heart.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
Someone shook her.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes again.  
  
Lavender looked down at her, her face expressed with shock and concern.  
  
'Hermione, it's Ok..it's Ok,' she said soothingly, siting down beside her and putting in arm around her.  
  
Hermione looked around frantically, her book bag laid on the floor of her dorm as she was sitting up...on her bed.  
  
'It was a dream..it's Ok, it was only a dream,' Lavender soothed.  
  
Hermione shook fiercely, her mind raging -I'm going mad...I'm turning mad- she thought over and over, slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
'What happened? we heard you screaming all the way from the common room,' Pavarti said, popping her head into the room,' Is everything all right?'  
  
Lavender looked up at Pavarti and waved her hand at her,' She just had a horrid dream, she'll be fine,' she said, shooing her away.  
  
Hermione could only shudder.  
  
A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating I can promise you, I'll have the next chapter up by next week, or even this weekened, as I have the chapter all planned. I hope you liked this one, sorry if it may seem a little strange, it'll all make sense later. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and read!  
  
Thank you!:  
  
Mystical- Thank you! Yes, sorry it was a bit rushed, I hope this one wasn't!  
  
Black Pearl- Thank you so so much!  
  
Emma- I hope this is longer! Thanks for reading!  
  
Renegade-LOL! Maybe! Thank you so much for reading!  
  
Violet Blues- Aah!! Thank you! THANK YOU! your so sweet!  
  
SpankieTheMunkie- Awe thanks! I love ya! I miss you! Thanks for reading!  
  
Poopookachoo- lol, thanks!  
  
apie- Thanks! Oh..I'm afraid this chapter is more nasty, sorry! :(  
  
Cedric Diggory- Awe thank you! Oh! Very smart, yes the clock has something to do with all of this, including strange behaviour.  
  
PuddlemereChaser-Thank you soo much!  
  
Spork!- Thanks so much! Your the coolest person in the world to talk to (same with you Parrot! Hippo says Squawk! ..er.. Hi!) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and Update your awesome story soon!  
  
Tsukona- Awe thank you soo much! More kinky love soon..muawaha.  
  
Rorey126- Thank you so much!  
  
C- Hehe, thanks!  
  
Dracoluva99- Thank you! Sure I'll read your fic for you! :) Thanks for reading and revewing!  
  
Kirbinite- Thank you very much! Yeah I learned about the cycle of abuse in my Child Psychology and Development class -shudder- It's scary, eh? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :)  
  
musicnut507- lol thanks! I like a little violent Harry once in awhile as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Autumn Took- Oh my goodness Thank you soo much! Your the sweetest! :)  
  
Star Moon- Oh my! Sorry! It took forever to update because I had some horrid writers block, but It's over I'm sorry don't kill yourself, lol Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Unicorn777-Thank you!  
  
It is I, the #1 Marker, in the ten pack of markers. It is I, Aqua Magic Marker!- Whew that was a lot to write, lmao Nikki your the best! Love ya!!  
  
Marionie Hearts- Sorry! :( I'll tell you now, I UPDATED! ehe, thanks so much!  
  
Anglicprncss28-Thank you very much!  
  
Mishi- Thank you so much!  
  
Scaflowne no Miko- Awe thanks!  
  
Vanillastar- Hey, love the screen name, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)  
  
Thank you all soo soo much! These reviews mean A LOT to me, believe it or not they help the story grow, a lot! So thank you so much! And I'll try to update soon! 


	17. La tour d'horloge de Premonitions

A/N: Thank you all very much for your reveiws! You all are great!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, authour of the Harry Potter series owns all Harry Potter characters and..uhm..stuff. I, however, own the plot line, the freaky-deaky monsters.  
  
**Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to Kathryn (Crystal-Velvet) for her merveilleux help with french and Nikki (Aqua Magic Marker) Nikki thank you soo much! Nikki helped me out a lot by editing this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: La tour d'horloge de Premonitions  
  
  
  
'Are you sure you're all right?' Lavender had asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly as Lavender gave her shoulder a slight, reassuring squeeze,' Okay..,' she paused, slowly standing up,' Are you..are you sure it was a dream?' she asked slowly.  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised.  
  
'What..do you mean?' She asked, looking up at Lavender who fidgeted with her bracelet nervously.  
  
'Well..are you sure it was a dream that made you upset? or was it...' she trailed off, obvious to the fact that it was a slightly uncomfortable subject for her.  
  
'Was it what?' Hermione exclaimed, standing up herself,' Was it -what- Lavender?' Lavender shrugged slowly,' Well..I know...' her eyes searched the ground causeless,'..I know you and Harry just broke up so I thought-' she rushed as Hermione stalked past her hurriedly.  
  
'If you think I was crying over Harry-' Hermione started, her temper rising,'- I wouldn't cry over that...that...,' tears formed in her eyes.  
  
-I -am- crying over Harry- she realised - Just..not for care..for fear-  
  
Lavender walked over to her and put an arm around her,' It's okay, I know how break ups are-,' she started, Hermione shrugged off her arm in a huff.  
  
'No, It's not okay..just..,' Hermione sighed,' Urgh, this is so..' she paused, her eyes casting downward on the polished stone floor,'..I don't know,' she looked up and tried her best at a smile,' Thanks for comforting me Lavender,' she finished with another sigh.  
  
Lavender smiled and nodded her head slowly,' Well...class should start soon..listen,' she walked over to her bed and picked up her book bag, slinging it around her shoulder,' If you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?' she said, walking towards the door,' I'm here.'  
  
She gave her one last comforting smile then headed out the entrance leaving a some-what unsteady feeling lingering.  
  
-Pull yourself together-She told herself sternly-You shan't let fear take over you, you're stronger then that-she scolded herself, striding quickly over to the wash basin.  
  
She took a look at her reflection in the mirror; her face resembled a giant radish, red and smudged.  
  
'Uhg,'Hermione groaned, quickly running water and bending low, splashing the frigid water onto her face.  
  
Could it be true? Could Harry actually be capable of murder?Of slaughtering someone close to him? Hermione's body shivered slightly once again as she toweled her face dry.  
  
Harry, the sweet boy whom she'd met on the train five years ago, the boy who'd saved her from the frightful mountain troll, overthrown the Dark Lord many times....who'd asked her out last summer through a very..meaningful letter...and kissed her so lovingly...could..the same sweet, loving..-innocent- boy, named the boy who lived...kill?  
  
The silence proceeding the thought was unbearable.  
  
Shuddering, Hermione slowly walked over to her book bag, which lay on the floor beside her bed, her books half scattered across the floor, as though she'd dropped it in a rush; Bending down, Hermione scooped the books back into her bag and slowly trudged her way towards class.  
  
  
  
Hermione entered the through the thick wooden doors of the Transfiguration, heads turned, the class looked over at her, being as class started ten minutes ago, Hermione could feel her face heat up as she quickly scanned the class room - Harry wasn't there.  
  
'Miss Granger?'  
  
Hermione looked to the front of the class as she stood frozen in the entry way, Professor McGonagall looked over at her with surprise.  
  
'Do you have a reason why you're late?'  
  
Hermione could see Lavender squirm over in her seat, looking as though she was resisting the urge to tell.  
  
'I'm sorry... I'm..,' Hermione bit down on her lip nervously, shifting the weight on her shoulder.  
  
Professor McGonagall stared silently at her for a moment before motioning her hand towards the nearest empty seat.  
  
'Well sit down, I was telling the class something I think you ought to know.'  
  
Hermione nodded, quickly striding over to an empty desk she sat down, sticking her hands in the depths of her book bag, searching for her Transfiguration book.  
  
'As I was telling the class moments before you walked in, I will be gone on a short business trip tomorrow-,' Hermione's hand stumbled over her transfiguration book as she looked up at those words,'- I will however, be back next Wednesday-,' Professor McGonagall straightened up her shoulders as she seemed to, as Hermione could've sworn, shone a slight smirk,'- Just in time for the mid term essay assignment.'  
  
The class groaned with unenthusiasm as she turned her back to the class, writing down the beginning of their notes on the chalk board.  
  
'Professor McGonagall?' a student had shouted to be heard in the back row.  
  
Professor McGongall stopped writing mid-sentence abruptly and turn around, looking slightly irritated.  
  
'Where are you going to? Professor Snape said he'd be gone as well..who are we to have for teachers?'  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled pleasantly and placed her piece of chalk back up to the black board, turning around, her back facing the class once again.  
  
'Where we're doing is not important right now, but what is-,' she turned her head and looked over the class,'- is the class time we have together, which is-' she paused,'- currently only thirty-eight more minutes.'  
  
The class sat silently for the remainder of the time, taking notes in silence, the curiosity slowly ebbing away, and the focus of the mid-term essay flickering throughout their minds like a constant fire flame .  
  
Hermione glanced every now and then, briefly at the back of Draco's head; He'd sat a few rows ahead of her, and she hadn't realised that she was sitting on the right side, commonly claimed , or more than less occupied by Slytherins.  
  
'Your temporary professor for Transfiguration will be Professor Lacundor,' Professor McGonagall informed the class the last minute, seconds before class ended,' I warn you, be nice to him I -will- know if you've been giving him difficulty,' She gazed suspiciously at the class as they scattered out the thick double doors in a rush.  
  
Through the heavy throng, Hermione spotted Draco slowly lagging behind, with Crabbe and Goyle. -Great- Hermione thought as she staggered back, her eyes burning into the back of Draco's neck. -Turn around..turn around..- she stared harder at him -turn around..tu- Yes!- Draco tilted his head to the side slightly, looking over at Hermione, noticing her stare.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco whispered to Crabbe and then to Goyle.  
  
Laughing, they went off ahead of him as he walked over to her cautiously.  
  
'You were..staring at me?' He asked in question form, perking a brow as he studied her thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes,' I wouldn't say -staring- just..-'  
  
'-Hungry for sex?' Draco kidded as Hermione shook her head quickly, astonished,' No..euuew,' She bit her lip nervously,' Can we talk?' she asked as, together, they walked down the semi-empty hall way.  
  
'Sure,'Draco said slowly, nodding,' lets walk this way,' he nodded towards the lit up corridor to the left, where their next classes were held.  
  
'No..well I was wondering-,' she paused, holding her breath,'-Would you be willing to skive off? Just once.'  
  
Draco's jaw fell open as he raised his eye brows dumbfounded,' Hermione Granger, skiving off classes,' he did a mock impression of her usual superiour look,' I thought I never missed a class! A homework assignment!,' he said in a high pitched voice, covering his mouth with his hand as if saying 'Oopsies'.  
  
'Oh shove it,' Hermione exclaimed, exasperated,' See if I ever ask you anything again!' she scoffed, turning on her heel in the opposite direction.  
  
'Wait, hold on,' Draco said, laughing. He caught her by her arm and pulled her back, swinging her against him,' Sorry, didn't mean to tease,' he grinned.  
  
-He has dimples- Hermione thought as she looked up at him, her heart beat seizing up rapidly.  
  
'Fine then,' Hermione leaned forward a bit and stood up to him,' Well, will you walk with me,' she nodded her head towards the right,' This way?'  
  
Draco, keeping his grin plastered on his face, nodded and linked arms with her.  
  
'So waddaya want to talk about?' He asked taking fast strides, Hermione had to partly jog to keep up with him.  
  
'Well, I...turn here-' she yanked on his arm, leading him around a corner,'- I wanted to talk about...well it seems stupid now,' Her heart sank, how could she tell him about her dreams? Would he laugh? Would he be disgusted with her and walk away? Draco's expression grew serious,' I doubt it's stupid, c'mon, what is it?' 'Dreams,' Hermione blurted out, her face heating up.  
  
-Great, have him think you're having sexy erotic dreams about him- Her thoughts screamed.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows slightly, nodding his head slowly,' Go on..?'  
  
Hermione led him around another corner, and walked with him slowly in silence for a few seconds.  
  
'Well...I've...since..well..' Her mind went blank,'.. how can I put this so it won't sound stupid..,' she thought out loud,'..I've been having dreams that seem so real sometimes-,' she paused as she came to a halt, Draco beside her.  
  
The colossal Grand Father clock stood before them, illuminated by the flickering flames held in torches along the wall.  
  
'This thing again,' Draco muttered, breaking free from their linking arms and stepping up closer to it,' This bloody thing got us detention..by breaking..then it comes back..as if to taunt us,' Draco scoffed and examined it for a moment in silence.  
  
'Aha, see I told you I've seen the word Côte d'Ivoire before,' Draco said, pointing his finger towards the top rim of the Clock.  
  
'Huh?' Hermione said, confused.  
  
Stepping closer, her eyes followed Draco's glance and saw what he was pointing at.  
  
At the very top along the edges, engraved, spelt out,' La tour d'horloge de Premonitions, Côte d'Ivoire.  
  
'La tour d'horloge de Premonitions, Côte d'Ivoire,' Hermione said out loud,' What does that mean?'  
  
Draco shrugged casually and looked at her quickly,' Don't you know French?'  
  
Hermione snorted,' No, why would I,' She raised an eyebrow warily at Draco, then laughed once more,' Oh right, I forgot, I'm Hermione Granger, the know- it-all, -'  
  
Draco laughed out loud,' No no.. I didn't mean it like that,' He looked back up at the clock for a mere moment before opening his mouth to speak once more,' What is it that you were telling me? About the dreams?' he asked, not taking his eyes off the clock's engraving.  
  
Hermione's stomach lurched.  
  
-Tell him-  
  
'Uh..well..,' she searched her mind for the right words,' They're more like night terrors...they ..' she paused, taking in a deep breath,'.. I have dreams that Harry abuses me.'  
  
-There, you said it-  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from the clock and looked straight into her eyes, his grey eyes serious and suspicious.  
  
'What else happens in those dreams of yours?'  
  
-tell him what harry does..tell him they come true-  
  
'Harry abuses me..that's all..'  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment.  
  
'You didn't sleep on your cheek the wrong way did you,' he asked, taking grasp of her hand,' Did you? What happened to your cheek?'  
  
Hermione felt her insides freeze up, suddenly feeling cold and sick.  
  
'That day behind Hagrid's cabin, you weren't just doing "nothing" were you?'  
  
Hermione looked down closing her eyes, shutting out his stare.  
  
'Tell me.'  
  
'TELL ME' he shouted loudly, startling Hermione, her eyes flew open as she jumped back in surprise.  
  
-He looks as though he'd hurt-  
  
'He has,' Hermione shouted,' He has touched me, he has done harm,' She shouted, tears blurring in her eyes,' He's done stuff like he did in my dreams...they seem so real,' Tears now flooded freely down her cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe them away,' He's...'  
  
Draco stepped up to her and grasped her in a tight hug, allowing her to cry securely against him.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me? Tell someone?' He asked, still holding on to her,' I'm going to take you to a teacher, You need to tell them what's been going on.'  
  
With out a response, Draco led her down the hallway slowly, Hermione still sobbing quietly into his shoulder.  
  
-Now Harry's going to kill me, I told..I told-  
  
Hermione nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in the faint sent of blueberries. Funny, she never knew he smelt of blueberries.  
  
They silently walked down the hall for a few short seconds before Hermione felt Draco stop.  
  
There was a long silence as Hermione looked up.  
  
Standing before them was Harry, wand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you soo soo sooo much Nikki for editing this and giving me suggestions! That helped me out a whole lot! I'm still not happy about this chapter but there isn't much I can do about it! Hopefully the next one will be better! Have a GREAT Christmas everyone! and a good New Year! We're getting a new computer so I'm going to have to wait till that's set up to write the next chapter! Till then, Toodles!  
  
Thank you VERY much:  
  
-gasp!-: Nikki thank you soo soo much! You're the best! Truly! Have a GREAT Christmas!  
  
mishi: Awe Thank you very much! Have a very happy Christmas!  
  
greenfairie-too lazy to login: Yes Dracos soo cute! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the holidays!  
  
nessa-girl: Thank you very much! Happy Christmas!  
  
Crystal-Velvet: Ooh new name! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE CLOCK! Yay! Pretty much everyone knows now..oh well, keep up your writing! It's great! Have a great Christmas!  
  
aries11: Thank you very VERY much! I hope this chapter wasn't to much of a disapoint, I've got writers block, I just couldn't do anymore to this. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing have a great Christmas!  
  
KeepTheFaith: New name! Thanks for proof reading chapter seventeen for me! and the comments! Thanks have a GREAT Christmas!!  
  
Black Pearl: Thanks! Have a great Holiday!  
  
Emma: Thanks!  
  
C: Thank you very much! I'm updating!  
  
Nebula: Heh, maybe! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're awesome!  
  
Iceeybabe89: Oh Thanks so much! Have a great Holiday!  
  
Rorey126: Thanks! I hope that part wasn't too nasty! Have a great Holiday! Happy Christmas!  
  
Fire-And-Ice1314: Thanks very very very very very very very very much! :)  
  
Unicorn777: Thanks!  
  
apie: Ooh yes, Ryan Phillipe, very nice. Thanks so much! Have a great Holiday!  
  
Hannah Gray: Thank you!  
  
Pathos: Thank you soo much! This is kind of like a rescue? Maybe? Well thanks for reading and reviewing and have a wonderful Holiday!  
  
Little Tina: Thank you so much! :) Have a great Holiday!  
  
CedricDiggory: Thank you soo much! I'm from...somewhere, hehe, I don't like to tell people where, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Have a great Christmas and Holiday!  
  
AndinaOfRivendell:Awe Thank you so much! That review ment a lot :) Have a great Holiday!  
  
Autumn Took: Thank youu!!  
  
mystical: Thank you! Have a great Holiday!  
  
DMLGAL: Awe thank you! I'm glad its believable!  
  
Monkey Flavoured Magic Marker: YAY It's my Marker Pal! Hi! Thanks so much! have a GREAT holiday!  
  
Star Moon: Thank you!  
  
tom felton' babe: Thank you very much!  
  
Queenofelfs: Oh my gosh! Thank you you're soo sweet! Thanks so much for such a sweet review! :) Have a great holiday!  
  
CrimsonFirebolt: lol! You like blood?  
  
Nestrik: Thank you!! Happy Christmas!  
  
StarJade: Thank you! I'll add more Draco and Hermione later! Your review means a lot thanks!  
  
Crystalina: Oh, thank you! You're very sweet :). Sorry I didn't update soon. I've got bad writers block :( Have a great Holiday!  
  
(Blank): Write type and post? I'm doing so..? Thanks for the review :) Have a great holiday!  
  
No Name: Thanks! :)  
  
Fuu-Li-chan: Oh thank you very very very much! :) :) I'm sorry..I'm afraid I'm leaving you hanging here as well! Have a very happy christmas!  
  
Natasha: Thank you!  
  
(Blank): Nikki! Thanks! You're awesome!  
  
sexychick03: Thank you very much!  
  
Thank you very much everyone! Have a GREAT holiday whether you celebrate Christmas, Hannukah or anything else, have a great Holiday! Toodles!  
  
-Pink Magic Marker. 


	18. Confusion

A/N: Yes, I've been slacking not to mention rather busy, and hadn't found time to update, I'm very sorry :(

Disclaimer: _J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. I, however, own the plot line and some odd creatures._

  
  
  


Chapter Eighteen: Confusion

  
  


Harry's face was illuminated against the soft glow of a torch against the smooth surface of the stone wall surrounding them.

His face features glowed, dark creases in his forehead as he raised his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes into a menacing stare.

Draco slowly stepped backwards, guiding Hermione by the shoulder as he walked.

There was a moments silence until-

'stay back,' Draco spoke, interrupting the build up of tension surrounding them.

'If you touch her, I swear Potter-'

'Swear onyourlife?'

Hermione drew in a sharp intake of breath, fear slowly settling in her stomach, and travelling through her veins like a plague.

A small smile slowly tugged on the corner of Harry's mouth, stretching into a half smile, eyes fixed on Draco unblinkingly.

Hermione's eyes darted downward, glancing quickly at the wand in which he had a seemingly powerful grip on , Hermione could tell, from the whiteness of his knuckles.

'..Draco..' Hermione managed to speak out, her words barely a whispering sound.

Harry's smile flickered for a moment, a look of befuddlement and slight fury obscuring his every feature as he turned his gaze slowly, resting on Hermione.

'Harry stay _back_' Draco repeated, fumbling in the folds of his robes and unveiling his wand.

Harry, keeping his stare on Hermione, suddenly began to laugh.

A low, harsh laugh, becoming more audible with every breath.

His face seemed twisted into a deranged look, shadows casting off the side of his face, Hermione could almost see her frightened expression in the reflection of his glasses.

'Harry..set down your wand'

Draco's stare was fixed on Harry's wand, which at the moment, was lifted slightly.

'And if I don't...?'

'Don't do anything you will regret, Harry'

Draco slowly raised his wand, pointing it towards Harry's forehead; Hermione shrank back slowly, against the smooth surface of the stone wall beside her.

She felt a chill running down her spine as she watched Draco take a step closer.

'Give me your wand,' Draco demanded, slowly opening his hand and thrusting it forth. ' Give me your wand, Harry.'

Harry's laughter died down to an inaudible breathing, as he jerked his head to the left, looking at Draco, his eyes drifting slowly over to the wand pointed at him.

'And if I don't...?' he repeated.

'If you don't I'm going to have to curse you' Draco said shakily, obvious to the fact that he was rather scared for himself as well.

Harry chuckled,' Curse me eh?,' in one swift movement, Harry had his wand pointing directly at Draco's face. 'You even try, and you get the worse.'

Hermione let out a startled gasp as she slid down the smooth stone wall, collapsing onto the unclean floor beneath her.

Draco leant forward, allowing the wand tip to touch lightly on his brow.

'You kill me Harry, and your whole future is gone' he whispered, a slight smirk forming on the edge of his smile, the dimple on his left cheek deepening slightly. 'You know where you'd end up to... you'd be crazy just like the rest.'

_He is Crazy_, Hermione thought gulping repeatedly to shallow her nerves, that caused a great ache in her stomach, _Draco... curse him...curse him._

What happened next, startled both Hermione and Draco.

Harry began to laugh.

Laughing again, more wilder then the last; his glasses slid to the end of his nose as he tilted his head back, opening his mouth wider with every laugh.

Laughing like a mad man.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, as he lowered his wand,'Harry...?'

Harry stood still, laughing with such a strong force, Hermione guessed he would've cracked a rib if he hadn't stopped right then.

His head turned sharply back up, his eyes glinting with a spark of malice that suggested unwelcoming plans yet to be unravelled.

'So foolish'

Within a split second, Harry had Draco cornered, his wand pointed straight at him,' So foolish,' he repeated again, tutting his tongue quietly on the roof of his mouth.

'Pity to see you die so foolishly'

With one quick movement of his wrist, the room filled with faint, yellow light.

Draco' s screams of pain echoing in her ears as she felt herself scream.

She closed her eyes, expecting the worst, her own scream pounding in her ear; her terror-stricken screams sounding quieter with each tick of the second.

Tick...tick...tick.

She opened her eyes and gaped with horror as her strangled cry seemed to stick in the back of her throat.

A loud 'Ding' sounded from the colossal Grand Father clock, towering over her.

_I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming again._

Her face, stained with tears, grimaced in affright as she let out another frightened scream, that came to sound now lower then a whisper.

Footsteps.

They sounded all around her, a constant echo jabbing her in the back of her mind.

Striding past her rushed several students.

Their happy chatter burned Hermione from the inside, their neglect of what was happening seemed in the back of their minds, as though they couldn't see her.

Hermione tried to cry out for help, only a small choke could be heard as she looked up again, another loud 'Ding' distracting her.

She froze.

The Clock seemed to drawing nearer towards her.

Then... crashing...falling towards her.

Hermione opened her mouth, letting out a terrorised scream.

Students rushed past quickly, laughing, arms around each other, talking.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Closer...closer it came, it's giant hands and numbers seemed a mere inch from her face.

She closed her eyes to prepare for what was expected... nothing came.

Her breath becoming ragged, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to darkness.

The sound of soft slumber sounded all around her.

Hermione felt a pillow beneath her head, bed sheets and covers wrapped around her body so securely, as though she was safe.

With a gasp, Hermione jerked herself out of bed, landing with a thud on the floor.

She layed , half sobbing, half gasping for air as she tried to make sense of what just had happened.

_I'm living a nightmare, _she realised,_ a constant nightmare with no ending!_

__'Hermione?'

A light flickered, the slowly grew bright, like a piece of red-hot ember, in the far corner of the room.

Soft footsteps could be heard, pattering across the room, drawing closer towards her, quickly and at a steady pace.

A/N: Sorry I stopped there, I'm completely stuck. I know what to write next, but I just can't seem to put it in words! I can't help but think that some are going to be mad that that was just a dream...I promise, It'll make more sense soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best! I promise to have the continuing part up soon!

Thank you very much:

Fire-And-Ice: Sorry! :) I hope I didn't drive you totally mad!

Unicorn777: Awe Thank you! You're very kind!

Black Pearl: Eek, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Wyrm: Awe thank you very much! Sorry for the cliff hanger :(

Emma: Thank you! Sorry I didn't update sooner!

The Marker of Beautimous Blue Hues (Numbah one in da paack! W00t: Awe Thank you Nikki, and thanks for helping me by editing!

Yin: Thanks for pointing that out sometimes my writing isn't very clear, lol, sorry for any confusion!

Elfin Warrior Maiden: Thanks! Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

Cheer1881Angel: Thank you! I'm posting! Sorry for the delay

DragonGirl: Awe Thanks! 

Sexychick03: Thank you! Thanks for reading and reviewing

apie: Thank you! Im sorry for the cliffhanger! Toodles :)

Chrissy: Sorry :( Harry's just evil in this fiction...but you never know with this story ;)

C: Thank youu! :) You're so kind

Mystical: Thank you! The teachers going away might have something to do with this all, you never know!

Pathos: Thank youuu!

Violet Blues: Awe Thank you! :D 

Iceeybab89: :( Sorry she didn't really tell, yet she will soon..er..maybe! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Twilight Fantasy: Yes duel! Yay lol thanks for reading and reviewing!

Tsukona: Awe thanks! Sorry this chapters a little bland, I'll try to add more flavour in it next time! Stupid writers block....

Kalariah: Yeah, Thanks for reading and reveiwing!

Mishi: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile :( Its nice to talk to you on AIM, thanks for reading and reviewing !! :) :)

Bronz: Awe, Thank you!

Harrys_Girl228: Thank you! Your soooo sweet! :)

Anarchy_Star: Thank you!

Tom_Feltons_babe: Thank you!

CedricDiggory: lol that's fine! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

Starjade: I'm posting :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Janine Z.: Thank you!!

No Name: :D Thank you!!

Emmieee: Awe, thank you very much! That review meant a lot to me :D

musicnut507: Thank you so much!

Kawaii Magic Marker: I LOVE YOU! I mean, lol! Me and my randomness, that has to be my best random blurt out! Please add more to your story!! Please? I'll steal your muses if you don't ..wait..then you can't write..agh...Thanks for reading and reviewing ( I keep spelling reviewing reaviwing..wtf..lol) Toodles!

Tina: Thank you!

DancinBlondeGurl:Thank you very much!

Red Magic Marker: Thank you sooooooooo much Kenddie! The sleep over last night was fun! Webcams..hehe they're fun..I want to be blond! Whee..anyways..UPDATE YOUR STORYS SOON OR ELSE! Hehe..Bye's!

Musicfanatic982: Thank you so much! You're the best! :)

Alyssa: Awe Thank you very much !! :) :) 

Star Moon: Thank you! I'm writing!

Dreaming One: Muwahaha maybe :) I never liked Harry much either..too much of a hero, I say. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Medrillia: Awe thank you! I hope to see you around more! Toodles!

Nestrik: Thank you! You too!

Anglicprncss28: Thank you!

Escritora: Oh welcome back! It must be awful to not have a computer for a long period of time, believe me, it's happened to me :) Thanks soo so much for reading and reviewing!!! Ack..I won't eat anymore bananas.....evil bananas, they are.....Toodles! :)

Crystal Velvet: Thank you :) :) Keep writing your awesome stories!

Roadkil: Awe thank you

Anonomys: Sorry :( Im updating now! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

Thank you all who have reviewed!! You're all awesome :) 

* Special thanks to Nikki aka Aqua Magic Marker, for helping me by editing, and thanks to my best friend Kenddie aka Red Magic Marker, for pestering me NON-STOP to update :)

_Tooodles! Till next time............._


	19. Dreams or reality?

  
  


A/N: I am very, _very_ sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I won't take this much time off again.

  


_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and other related articles. I, own the plot line.

  
  


Chapter nineteen: _Dreams...or reality? _

  
  
  


'Hermione?' the voice asked again, more urgent and confused.  
The light dimmed, then grew bright; flooding the room with colour.  
Hermione couldn't handle it any longer; her face flushed with anxiety as she staggered towards the door on her knees, her loud sobs echoing throughout the room  
'Hermione!'  
Hermione felt a warm, shaky tug on her shoulder drawing her back easily.  
'Hermione, it's just me' the voice said soothingly; Hermione stumbled back and fell onto the floor, her sobs becoming gasps as she curled herself up.  
_I'm living a nightmare...nothing's real anymore...nothing's right.  
_' Pavarti, go get Madame Pompfrey,' Lavendars urgent voice broke through her thoughts, slapping Hermione back into reality.  
'N...no' Hermione mumbled through tears. 'Leave me alone.'  
Lavendar placed her hand upon her shoulder consolingly,' It's all right, you've just had a nightmare...right?' she asked gently, raising her eyebrows with question, the oil lamps soft glow casting shadows off one side of her face, causing an uncanny shape along the side wall.  
Hermione shook her head, bringing herself up with one arm,' No.' she suddenly felt herself grow tired and angry. 'No, it's _not_ a nightmare, and it's _not_ a dream, nothing is real' she spoke, low and silently.  
Lavendar watched her for a moment before opening her mouth to speak; pausing for a moment, she breathed out a frusterated sigh,' Hermione, you'll be _OK_ Madame Pompfrey is coming and she'll help you with these...these...' she appeared scared to say anything else; her soft blue eyes followed Hermiones glances as she solomnly gazed around the room, her face blank and expressionless.  
'What in Gods name'  
Madame Pompfrey arrived, her white dressing gown pulled tightly around herself with one hand as the other held a small lamp.  
Lavendar stood up quickly, stepping over Hermione, she stridded over to Madame Pompfrey her expression bemused.  
'Madame, she's had a nightmare'  
'Oh a _nightmare_ thank you so very much for waking me up, Miss Patil'  
Hermione brushed away her tears and stood up abruptly.  
'NO, It _wasn't _ a nightmare! Honest, just leave me alone,' her voice trembled on the last word as she sucked in a breath of stifled air.  
Madame Pompfrey's face glowed beneath the second oil lamp's light, her facial expressions seeming softer, warmer, and gentle, though not at all pleased with being woken up.  
'You look like you need some sleep dear, come back to the Hospital Wing with me and I'll give you some-'

'No.'   
Hermione walked over to her bed and fell onto the soft cushion with an echoing _thump._ Her mind wanted no more teasing of tricks; no more whirrling maelstroms of confusing dreams...especially clocks.  
'-just a simple sleeping draft, you'll go back to sleep easily; dreamless, even,' she continued despite Hermiones' discourtsey.'You will feel _much_ better if you just got a little bit more sleep.'  
Hermione layed to her side and squinted her eyes shut, shutting out the three figures that loomed over her.  
_I need to figure this out...if my dreams aren't real...but...am I real?  
_ 'Miss Granger?'  
Hermione let out her breath in a deep _whoosh_ as she curled up tighter; she had a few more hours left before breakfast...she wasn't tired anymore, and she certainly did not want a sleeping draft.  
'Why don't you two go back to bed?' Madame Pompfrey instructed as her foot steps thudded towards the door.' Now _good night_, or...rather good morning.' A moment later the sound of creaking hinges and a second after, the sound of a door being quietly shut.  
Silence.  
Hermione listened to her two roommates shuffle back to bed, their blankets being pushed aside and the creaking sound of the matrass sinking as they each climbed into their beds.  
'Hermione?' Lavendar tried once more.  
_Seeing if I'm alive_, Hermione presummed bitterly, uncurling from fetal position and crawling back underneath her covers.  
_If I don't go to sleep, I can't wake up, if I can't wake up then I'm most likely stuck._

  
  
  
  
  


The mornings sun broke through the heavy drapes at the crack of dawn; her roommates stirred slightly, familliar morning groans breaking the soft silence.  
Hermione slipped quietly out of the covers and stood up; wavering slightly on the spot, she placed on hand on the side of her cheek, feeling the coldness explode against the heat of her hand.  
Her breath rose, visible in the fridged air cirruclating throughout the room; the silence as cold as the area around her.  
Wrapping her arms around her body, she quickly stridded over to her closet, where she pulled out her clothing, including her heavy winter cloak.  
_Odd type of wheather for sping_, she thought, bemused.  
Changing quickly, Hermione sat back down on the edge of her bed; waiting for Lavendar to wake.  
A few short minutes later, Lavendar awoke, noticing the coldness for the first time.  
'Blimey, it's freezing!' she exclaimed, rubbing her hands together furiously, the faintest colour of pink rose to her cheeks; goosebumps began to form across Hermiones' arm.  
'Yes, strange, isn't it?' Hermione commented, rising from her bed and walking towards the window.  
Outside, the wind blew gentley, causing the tops of trees to quiver as mother nature blew her soft breath slowly against it's branches. The lake lapped against the shore as the wind hit it's surface; the light mornings sun shinning brightly, reflecting off the lakes blue glassy top.  
'Only a bit of wind...' Hermione said, trailing off.  
Lavendar looked up at her uncertinally 'Are you feeling better?' she asked cautiously, looking up at her with a slight frown.   
The pit of her stomach dropped low, causing a nervous, anxious feeling to overtake her body once more.  
'Yeah...thank-you for asking.'  
'Sure...' Lavendar said slowly, climbing out of bed and walking slowly towards the lavatory.  
'Lavendar?' Hermione asked, her mind struck with a sudden question.  
'Yes?' Lavender stopped and turned around, her expression curious.  
'When's the last time I woke up?'  
Lavender raised her eyebrows ' Dunno, when did you wake up this morning? Or do you mean earlier?'  
Hermione shook her head 'No...I mean, _before_ I woke up earlier, when is the last time I woke up?'  
Lavender thought for a second, her face scrunched up with consentration.  
'Oh, I don't know,' she said at last, sighing with exasperation.' You've been asleep for awhile, I came up from dinner and you were asleep.'  
'I was asleep?' Hermione blinked, confused.' Lavender...remember, the other night, I had a nightmare...I woke you up...you asked if it was more then a dream that had upset me...you asked if it was Harry, oh please, tell me you remember,' Hermione pleaded, wringing her hands nervously.  
Lavender looked lost.  
'Last night?'  
'Oh...no, this morning...? Oh, blast it Lavender, I don't know!' Hermione lifted her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from Lavanders bemused expression.  
'I don't remember anything about a nightmare, except perhaps the one you had a few hours ago-'  
Hermione shook her head, and raised up her hand to silence her.'No really, it's not a big deal. Oh well,' she gave a faint smile to cover up the look of destorted worry clouding up her face.  
'See you at breakfast, all right?'  
Hermione walked over quickly to her bed side and picked up her book bag, swinging it over her shoulder. 'Lavander?' she asked before walking out the door.  
Lavander poked her head outside of the lavatories door, her toothbrush in her mouth, paste foam dribbling down her cheek.  
'Mhmmf?'  
Hermione paused for a moment, smiling,' Thanks.'

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well, only three more chapters left of this story. I can't believe I have gotten this far, I usually never finish a story I have started! Thank you to _all_ of my reviewers who have supported this story throughout it's processes!

  


Thank you!:

  


Emma: Sorry I stopped! And unfortunately didn't continue for a few months! Sorry!

  


Crystal-Velvet: You'd better update! =(! Thanks for reading!

  


Kawaii Magic Marker: I LOVE YOU! You're the BESTEST friend in the WHOLE world! Muwah! Muwah muwah muwah! Please update some of your stories? =( FOR ME?! Bye!

  


Red Magic Marker: Yes, webcams are grand! Heh. UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON

PLEASE?! Yesterday at D&B and the shopping centre was fun! Bye! LOVE YOU!

  


The Loveelee Blueish coloured marker with greenish tones. Woot: Nikki! I love you please don't be mad at me! They came over...took over the house! Over the COMPUTER! FORCED ME TO TYPE! Gah...awful...really awful. Please don't be depressed! Be happy! You're not supposed to be depressed! Though, everyone can get depressed at times. Bye!

  


Evol norgara: Eek! I hope you haven't already gone crazy, specially since I haven't updated in awhile.

  


Black Pearl: Yeah...you'll see...it'll ALL make since in the VERY last chapter! =D

  


~Draco's Angel~: Thank you very much! 

  


Wyrm: Yeah! Don't worry! Thank you =D

  


mystical: Heh. I got a new uh...writing programme thingy. It publishes to HTML. If you don't have an HTML Programme thingy then you could always do like I /I Before and after words. Thank you so much for reading my story and supporting it! Your Grrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaat =D

  


Pathos: ^___^ THANK YOU! Thank you so much!! 

  


CedricDiggory: Thank you!

  


Tsukona: Awe sorry! Heh, thank you for reading and reviewing!! Thank you lots!

  


Apie: Thank you! I've had writers block for a LONG time. I forgot how to write! So the beginning if not all of the chapter may be a bit lousy, but thank you for reading and reviewing! You're great!

  


RedHot911: I'm sorry! =( Thank you for reading and reviewing!

  


Monkey Flavoured Magic Marker: Thank you! PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON?! Oh yeah! I seriously need my flamingo muse back! I FORGOT HIS NAME!? What kind of writer am I! *pouts* No wonder I haven't been able to write. Toodles! =D

  


Gryfyndor Girl: Awe! Thank you! Lol I am updating right now!

  


Gliniel de Silva Malfoy+Wood: Yeah that's the point of this story. To make people hate harry. Hehe. No really, I just felt like making an Evil Harry for once =D . Oh I love the film Signs! It's skeery, eh? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

  


Marzipan: Awe!! Your review made my day! Sorry about the paper! I hope your parents don't get mad! I hope this chapter wasn't a disapoint! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! =D 

  


Medrillia: Awe! Thanks! 

  


Iceeybabe89: Thank you very much! Please, post your story! It is _very_ good!

  


Dracos_Gurl: Thank you! Yes he is!!

  


Fee jang: Sorry I didn't update quickly! =(

  


DrACoLuVa99: Awe.........! Thank you so much! I really want to be a writer when I grow up–– It's never going it happen. Your review is about the nicest I've gotten! Thank you! =D

  


KiKi-ChErRy88: I love you Pen Name! Hehe. Sorry! The clock thing will make since the last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

  


Mishi!: Thanks for Reading and reviewing! =D Talk to you later!

  


Moushi: Awe thank you! =D!! I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading and revewing!!

  


Unicorn777: Awe thank you! Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for reviewing! =D! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

  


Nestrik: Awe. Thank you!! You're an awesome reviewer! Bye! 

  


Musicfanatic982: Sorry... all the dream stuff will make since in the end, rather an odd twist ;).

  


Sahara: Sorry! =( I'm updating! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D!

  


AlliRoxMySox: Thank you so much! Awe! That ment a lot to me! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

  


Violet Blues: Thanks! I'm glad you like the unexpected! =D

  


Calypso da weird: Heh...thanks...you two? Thanks for reading and reviewing! =D

writagal: Thank you! =D

  


anglicprncss28: Sooon. It'll happen sooon. Well...in a way. Hehe... thanks for reading and revewing!!

  


Star Moon: Thanks!! =D!! You're an awesome writer, though I haven't had time to do _anything_ at all. Dumb school work.... Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^^;

  


Willowfairy: Okay! Thank you for reading and reviewing! =D

JLO: Erm. Okay. Thanks. :D

  


Ella: I'm updating! Sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D and...you're sort of getting the point of the story...maybe....hmm....

  


MuggleLover: Thank you!

  


Katey: Thank you for reading and revewing!

  


Sorato-form-the-block: Thank you very much!

  


Ella: Awe thanks again! You're sooo sweet :D!

  


Dracos Girl: Er! There will be LOTS of fluff in the sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D!!!!

  
  


_**A/N:_ I'm so, so, so sorry about not updating! This past month has been HORRIBLE. Completely horrible! School work has been piling up. I've been catching up with that. There is a new Quarter of school starting so it should be easier and I'll be updating quicker. I have the outline for the next three chapters– the last three chapters. Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing, supporting this story and everything! Thank you _so_ much!

-Lyndsey.

  
  
  
  



	20. Searching for a Resolution

  


A/N: Wow that took forever....

Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING! I.e; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy...yeah you get it.

  
  
  


Chapter Twenty: Searching for a Resolution.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The day went by as slowly as it had come.

From the moment Hermione woke up, she knew it wasn't going to be at all pleasant. With Professor Snape gone, potions class had been a mere nightmare, only, that's saying too much.

  


'No...really, I don't think I am allowed to teach you how to brew a Scintillating Solution, Mr Thomas,' Professor Yumikah, a portly, elderly wizard spoke nervously; his voice high-pitched and hushed.

The class laughed as Dean folded his arms across his chest and slid quietly down his seat. Hermione had rested her head on top of her thick, battered _Magical Drafts and Potions_ text book. Her eyes had become heavy as soon as she sat down. The mornings events sinking slowly into her.

  


'Miss...ah, Granger,' The Professor prodded her gently on the shoulder; a few minutes had passed by, and Hermione had dozed off without even realising it.

Hermione quickly jerked her head up, her cheek colour rising promptly as she brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes, straightening up.

'Sorry, sorry Professor...this isn't usually like-' She stopped abruptly as he held up his hand in silence. 'Not another word, Miss Granger, I advise you to keep your eyes open, perhaps go to bed a bit earlier, eh?' He said with a small wink, suddenly not so nervous anymore. 

_If only he knew,_ She thought grimly, straightening up in her seat_. _

Hermione glanced around the room, not taking any notice in those who surrounded her, and she then realised for the first time that Draco was missing from class– so was Harry.

  
  
  
  


'Today is gonna be less studying an' more hands-on,' Hagrid's deep, echoing voice boomed loudly all around them. Hagrid walked over towards the lake, his heavy brown boots thudding severely into the ground with each step he took.

The rest of the class glanced warily around at one another wide eyed for a moment before trudging quickly behind Hagrid, following him in his footsteps.

As they reached the shore of the lake, the salty breeze lashing at their faces, spraying sweet salty water lightly over their cloaks; Hagrid bent low and stuck his hand into the surface of the lake's glassy top.

There was a few moments of silence, then quite suddenly Hagrid stood up. Without hesitation he tore off his thick grubby boots and left them ashore, rolling up his gigantic trousers he waded a few feet into the lake.

  


'Is he mad? The giant octopus might get him!' a Gryffindor whimpered frightened.

Around her, several Slytherins snorted with laughter, half heartedly hoping without a doubt that the octopus was hungry.

'Don't be stupid, Hagrid is about ten times larger then the octopus! It can't hurt him,' Her friend comforted, biting down on the lower part of her lip.

Hermione squinted through the bright sunlight that gleamed upon them, seeing only the heads of others that had scrambled to the edge of the water, getting as close as they could without actually getting wet. A few moments went by when suddenly the crowd erupted with many 'Ooh's.

Hagrid came marching back through the warm waters, the water sloshing everywhere, with what appeared to be a –

'Mermaid,' Hagrid spoke happily, in his arms he held the most beautiful girl Hermione had ever seen.

Her eyes glinted like misty blue diamonds which held a mystical secret inside, her wet, pale, and slightly greenish complexion shined in the sunlight as her long brown hair fell like waves of milk chocolate along the side of Hagrids arms.

She smiled broadly at the class, flicking the end of her sharp fin, which hung a few inches into the water. She splattered those surrounding her, causing several students in the front to step back.

Her lovely human torso ended at the hips; dark green, almost greyish scales sprouted from her hip bones, casting a long and very large fish shaped end.

  


'Mermaids 're the most mysterious creatures Oceans-'

  


'Wait...why did you get her from the lake then?-' a fifth spoke aloud, her eye brows narrowed questionably.

Hagrid stared at her for a few moments before glancing back at the mermaid, who had her shoulders slumped, arms crossed.

  


'Well, there 're differen' types of mermaids, this type is...o'er...,' he paused, looking slightly stumped. He took another long look at the mermaid then coughed. 'Well, this type o' mermaid is like the Grindylows...originated from them I 'sappose....' There was another moments silence.

  


'Les' get started,' Hagrid spoke, sloshing through the water onto the grassy shores.'You'll be studyin' mermaids today in yer text books. Page three-hundred and twenty.' Most of the class looked relieved, some slightly startled. What was there to know about mermaids anyways?

  
  


'-Originated from the northern bays of India, Mermaids were discovered by non-magic sailors in the early 1600's. Mermaids have the distinct-' Hermione's partner droned on, her voice in a lazy drawl. Draco hadn't shown up for Care of Magical Creatures class, and she had been assigned to work with Pavarti and Dean, who kept great distance from each other, forcing Hermione in the middle.

  


'Won't you resist the temptation to make your voice sound like a groaning ghoul?' Dean spat unpleasantly, leering over at Pavarti, great dislike gleaming across his face, with a hint of amusement.

  


'Why don't you clamp that bloody mouth of yours shut?' She shot back vigorously, her light brown eyes reflecting a glint of sunlight, turning them a fiery orange.

  


'If you'd shut up, maybe I wouldn't have to bother to open it up every sentence!'

  


'BOTH OF YOU!' Hermione burst, raising her hands in the air. Pavarti and Dean nearly jumped out of their seats, both staring at Hermione clearly shocked at her outburst.' Stop arguing, _please_,' she said, sighing deeply.

Dean and Pavarti stared at her incredulously for a few minutes, their argument clearly suspended in the tense environment she had created.

  


Hermione scowled slightly, leaning back against a rock,' Lets see you keep quite over something for awhile, then know how it feels,' she mumbled incoherently, feeling as though a small weight had lifted off her shoulders. She didn't know why, but it felt wicked in a surreal like-way to scream.

  
  
  


'See yeh tomorrow,' Hagrid waved off the class merrily as they marched quickly up the marshy, emerald green lawn towards the vast castle. Every day was the same. Hagrid taught lessons which usually required a great amount of reading, students worked with impossible magical creatures (most of which should be outlawed) and many complained.

'Hagrid teaches us nonsense! I _never_ learn what I expect!'

'MERMAIDS! Imagine, what else is there to know about mermaids?'

' 'Less studying' my arse!'

Hermione held her arms stiffly to her side, her head bowed down slightly. Thoughts of Draco ran restlessly through her mind, like a never ending windmill. They're passionate kiss in the trophy room, his warm hugs...the gentle look in his cold grey eyes she never knew she would find....

Walking briskly now, the Great Hall entrance right in front of her; she stood in it's bewitched entryway, a small breeze from the magical nights sky above lingering around her.

She gazed around looking for any sign of Ron, Ginny, and as she was anxious to find, Draco.

Not one single red or grey head littered the thousands of students that dinned in the Great Hall.

_ That's unusual,_ Hermione thought, _I reckon they've went up to their dorms to do last minute studies._ Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought. Imagining Ron asking her for help the minute she walked in.

But that never happened.

Ron's dorm stood silent and eerie, not one single movement escaped it's place as she surveyed around her.

Pale grey moonlight shone through the moth-eaten net curtains that were pulled tightly across each window.

Bed covers and sheets strewn about, hanging off each bed as though every boy jumped out of bed in a hurry.

'Looking for something?'

Hermione jumped, knocking over a picture frame that stood tall on the desk beside her, the glass sounding an ear splitting shatter.

A dark figure moved towards her, only, the voice Hermione had recognised straightaway.

'Harry what do you want,' she spoke quickly, feeling every muscle tighten up.

Harry fumbled with something in the near corner, a second later rich light flooded the room, casting large shadows on the floor and walls.

'What do I want?' He asked, his cheeky smile twitching with amusement.' What do I want?' he repeated, stepping closer. 'I want to know _why_ you've been avoiding me lately Hermione.' His last word was bitter, as though he bit into a ripe peach.

Hermione stumbled back, breathing in deep breaths as though she had taken her first breath of life only moments ago. 

'Why?' He stepped closer to her; Hermione flinched. 

'Woah,' Harry said, holding up one hand,'what's wrong? Why am I scaring you?'

His tone seemed to lower down a level in what seemed a mock-concerned voice.

'Get away from me, Harry.' Hermione spoke boldly, finding her voice again.'GO. AWAY.' She spoke louder, as Harry's mouth opened.

'Hermione–I don't understan-'

'Understand THIS,' Hermione began, taking a step closer.' You ever touch me again Harry Potter and you will NOT be known as _The Boy Who lived_ any longer.'

Harry blinked repeatedly, this time being he who took several steps backwards.

Realising that she sounded exactly like Mrs Weasley when she is at her worst, she drew in a deep breath concluding in a long shaky shudder.

'Harry-...just leave me alone.' She slumped against the wall, exasperated and breathless from shouting. She couldn't separate what was a dream and what was reality anymore. Her mind buzzed repeatedly for a few moments as they stood there in silence.

'Hermione....' Harry took a step forward,' Come with me.'

Hermione looked up as Harry beckoned towards the door,' Really, I know how we can figure this out.'

Hermione blinked, dumbfounded. Could it be true? Could Harry be having the same dreams?

'Harry–what?'

'Just follow me Hermione, trust me.' He picked up the small oil lamp he lit moments ago; the blinding white light flashed across Hermione's face as he turned around. 'C'mon.'

As though the light was the answer to everything, Hermione followed behind it faithfully, ignoring the sinking feeling that rested deep in the core of her stomach.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update :-( I suck. I promise (er...hope) It won't happen again! I have much more free time though...so I should be able to write more. I would add more to this chapter but I decided I'll squeeze it all in the last chapter :-P which will be a long one. Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are so awesome!

Thank you!:

Kawaii_Magic_Marker: THANK YOU! You are the coolest best friend in the world! I hope to see you soon!  
  
Red_Magic_Marker: Woo! Another coolest friend! You're awesome! Harry Potter night was great, wasn't it? Keep writing! Love you!  
  
Slim_Shady's_Modeling_Baby: YAY thank you! I'm still loving your story--update!  
  
Cat: Sorry you don't like it :-( It will make since soon?  
  
Mione-n-Draco4ever: Eee! You're so awesome! Sorry! I am writing more now! =D!

Xtreme_Nuisance: Aww sorry it's so confusing lol, I confuse myself half the time I am writing this–I promise! The next chapter you'll be like 'ooh! I get it!' At least I hope...lol. 

Hanna-chan: Hey thanks for reviewing! Of course I'll tell you when I update :-) 

Emma: Heh. Thanks for the review! I hope I can keep going and going, lol. 

Mystical: Aww you're the best! =D thanks for reading and reviewing!

Tom*Feltons*Babe: Hey! Thanks for the review :-) Actually, this is the second to last chapter, I hope to write a sequel some day!

Flexi_Lexi: AWWW thank you!! YAY well you rock my socks too! =P Bye!

Attaasa: Aw thanks! :D

Wyrm: Aw lol. Actually the last chapter is coming soon! I can't wait to post it, then FINALLY people will understand this whole mess of a story :-P

Star_Moon: Aw your stories ARE great, I'll check your stories again after I update! I haven't had time to visit Fanfiction.net for while :-(

Evol_Norgara: Yes! Clock! Dreams! Reality! Nightmares! Tears! The works! Er...lol thanks for reading and reviewing! You're the best! :-D

RedHot911: Aah sorry now you probably think I died, lol. Sorry it took so long to update, thanks for reading and reviewing!

SophieBabe: Thanks! :-D Keep writing okay?

Unicorn777: I will ;-)

Malfoyschic: Sorry! :-( It was all a dream! It'll make since SOON I promise!

Aqua_Magic_Marker: AWWW NIKKI I LOVE YOU! Thanks you are the best! Hey you finally got your money, pfft. Lol. Bye!

Gryfyndor_Girl: :-D Thank you!

Tsukona: You'll see the end very soon!! =D!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

AlliRoxMySox: Lol teachers DO do that! Thanks so much for your review :-)

Apie: I DIDN'T DIE! Lol Sorry it took forever, thanks for the review, you're the best :-D! 

ReReDraco4life: Aw sorry you don't like it :-( It will make since soon and...yeah...! Thank you so much for your review and encouragement.

Musicfanatic982: Thank you :-)

Plumsy321: Aw thanks!! :-D I'm posting the last chapter very soon!

Willowwiccantara: Wow you're very smart!! I don't think anyone has gotten that yet...don't spoil it for others ;-) But the whole twist will make since at the end! I promise!

Nina: Eee! Sorry! I have been slacking so bad thank you so much for your reviews :-D You're the best!!

Monkey Flavoured Magic Marker: YAY THANKS!! Do you still have Hippo? If not...he is really starting to suck...

Dementedinnosence: Thank you so much! You're the best!!!!! =D!!!!

AznGurl: Thanks!

Mixed: Ee! I try! Lol Thanks for your review!

Natalie_Garner: I'll keep going I promise! :-D

Ash: Aw thank you!

Nestrik: YES! Maybe...lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!

V: It's coming! ;-)

Tommy: Ee thanks hun! You're the greatest :-)

Spiritwolf112: AAH! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH :-D That review made my day! ^^;

DracoLuva: Thank you so much! I promise it will make since soon!

Sanity-is-overrated: LOL yeah who cares about school work? Thanks for reveiwing :D!

Chelsea_Weasley: Okay! Thank you :-) You're the best.

Brandi: I'm hurrying! :-)

Nienna_Hlyanwe: Thank you :-)

A/N: Thank you everyone! The next chapter is the last and I PROMISE if you are confused you won't be when the story is over! Sorry for taking so long! Writers block! School! Parents! People! Blah! I won't let that happen again :-)

  
  



	21. Author Note

_Hey everyone, I hope everyone is doing well._

_I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, well, a long while, this is possibly the longest time I've ever gone without writing, I just haven't been in the mood, for anything. I hope I will get the energy to write again very soon, I do promise I'll write the last chapter! I'm just not sure when I will be ready to, until then!_

  


3 Pink Magic Marker.


	22. DON'T KILL ME YET :D

Hey everyone. [[shocker]], I'm not dead. I'm very much alive, but not very...storyishish mood? I don't know, my creative spark went POOF, but I hope it's  
coming back...I shall update soon :\ please trust me. Send me hate mail:  
  
elle_is_Dead@yahoo.com hate hate hate remind me everyday that I am bad for not updating :D   
  
I 3 you all you know that.  
  
  
xoxo Lyndsey.


	23. update v2

Hey I'm back, thank you all for your support comments. I need to read through this whole story again, I am losing memory on what this was about to make matters worse, I lost the file that had the ending and part of the last chapter on it, so I have to start new. By the end of this month my goal that I WILL stick to there will be, a new and final chapter to this story.

Yours truly.


	24. Contact Info etc

Oh my gosh. I don't know what has been happening, where my mind is, etc.  
I've lost my muse, if I ever had one. I've lost my creativity, I've lost everything.  
School is out, my job is slow...I have plenty of time by myself with my portable computer.  
I HAVE the time to write this story, to finish it. And I will. This **will** be finished.  
Just please, give me time. I understand if most of you have given up on this already.  
If you have ANY questions, or anything of the like, feel free to contact me; 

AIM: Hello Prettyful  
Email:Profile  
MSN: Profile  
Ps; Iam part way done with the last chapter :) :) so it's a start.

Lyndsey.


End file.
